El Imperio Saiyajin parte II (El destino del imperio saiyajin)
by Dioxa Fan Odette Vilandra
Summary: "El Destino del imperio saiyajin" Fanfic escrito por la desaparecida autora Dioxa, secuela de "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin". Subo ésta historia con el único fin de arruinar el plan de una persona que planea el plagio de la historia. Todo crédito y mérito de este fic es para su autora: Dioxa.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Una promesa a cambio**

Aquél día era especial en todo Vegetasei. Un gran número de saiyajins se encontraban reunidos frente al enorme y recién estrenado recinto destinado a combates y entrenamientos. Todo el mundo concentraba su vista en la lucha entre dos guerreros que

lo daban todo para hacerse con la victoria. Enfrentamientos así se daban todos los días, ya fueran de exhibición o por simple entrenamiento, pero esta ocasión era bien distinta, puesto que uno de los contrincantes era un niño de tan sólo ocho años de edad, y ni más ni menos, que el heredero al trono saiyajin, nieto del Rey Vegeta. A lo largo de los siglos, y durante toda la historia de Vegetasei, cuando el heredero al trono saiyajin llegaba esa edad, se le dejaba ya de considerar un niño y sus auténticos deberes como príncipe comenzaban ya, puesto que su nivel de combate y su poder, heredados de su estirpe real, se consideraban ya lo suficientemente elevados como para medir sus fuerzas contra contrincantes adultos, con lo cual, su entrenamiento y su preparación, a partir de ahora, sería mucho más dura y profesional..

Precisamente, en este momento, el pequeño príncipe Vegeta Jr., se enfrentaba a un saiyajin que, probablemente le triplicara la edad, y el resultado del combate se estaba tornando favorablemente hacia el niño, el cual con un golpe magistral acababa de enviar a su rival varios metros atrás.

La ovación fue espectacular, y el pequeño, viva imagen de su padre, cruzó los brazos y elevó su rostro de forma orgullosa, del mismo modo que había visto en numerosas ocasiones hacer a su progenitor...el hombre más poderoso del universo: el príncipe Vegeta, el cual esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción hacia su vástago, demostrándole con dicho acto lo profundamente orgulloso que se sentía de él.

El príncipe, no había dejado de observar con detenimiento ninguno de los movimientos de su hijo, buscando en ellos posibles fallos o errores, los cuales en sus entrenamientos posteriores analizarían e intentarían corregir, puesto que él mismo se había designado como entrenador personal de su hijo, sin dejar que nadie más interviniera en dicho asunto. De pronto, y mientras pensaba en esto último, un recuerdo sobrevino a su mente: el día en que tuvo que pedirle a Kakarotto que se encargara del entrenamiento de su otro hijo, Trunks, su primogénito, y del cual nadie más conocía su existencia, excepto Nappa, al que le relató todo lo sucedido el mismo día en que aterrizó en Vegetasei, a su regreso de la Tierra. Nuevamente, su mente se trasladó justamente a ese día...diez años atrás...

 _Flashback_

 _La nave con el emblema real acababa de aterrizar, y junto a ella, lo hicieron otras más, las cuales transportaban a la primera tanda de saiyajins que, poco a poco, irían abandonando la Tierra y regresando a su planeta natal, tal como él ordenó._

 _El príncipe, nada más descender, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nappa, y después de saludarse, salieron de la zona de aterrizaje y se dirigieron juntos hacia algún lugar donde pudieran charlar sin ser molestados._

 _Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta terminó de relatar a su compañero todo lo sucedido en la Tierra._

 _Nappa, quien no podía creer todavía que el príncipe hubiera tenido la idea de tratar de convertir en su esposa a la mujer terrícola y de proclamar como heredero a su hijo híbrido, se apresuró a decir:_

 _\- Debo advertirte que tu padre está muy enojado e incrédulo ante tu decisión de liberar la Tierra sin su consentimiento. ¿Has pensado ya que vas a decirle?. – Dijo esperando con ansia que Vegeta hubiera recapacitado y que tuviera una buena excusa para tratar de esclarecer su comportamiento ante su padre._

 _\- Si. En cuanto me duche y coma algo, iré a reunirme con él. – Contestó de inmediato el príncipe. Pero la seguridad en su forma de responder, no convenció del todo a Nappa, que exclamó:_

 _\- Supongo que no irás a contarle el verdadero motivo que te impulsó a tomar esa decisión. – Repuso con seriedad._

 _\- Por supuesto que no. El jamás lo entendería. Y no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo. – Concluyó Vegeta, haciendo ademán de comenzar a caminar y dando por finalizada la conversación, por el momento._

 _Pasado un rato, Vegeta se encontraba reunido con su padre. Nada más entrar en sus aposentos, pudo sentir la fría mirada de su progenitor clavada totalmente en él. No hubo ningún tipo de saludo por parte de ambos, tan sólo se dedicaron a observarse el uno al otro, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Pasados unos segundos, el Rey se decidió a hablar con una fingida tranquilidad que el príncipe pudo apreciar al instante:_

 _\- Bien. Supongo que tendrás algún tipo de explicación para todo esta locura que has montado...- Dijo con seriedad._

 _Vegeta, apoyado en la pared en su postura habitual, trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y sereno. Había tenido tiempo durante el viaje de regreso, de estudiar detenidamente cada frase y cada movimiento que debía realizar para no levantar sospechas en su padre._

 _\- Escucha, padre... Se que he incumplido normas y he tomado decisiones que sólo te corresponden a ti como Rey de Vegetasei que eres, pero aún asi...- Se detuvo._

 _\- Continúa...-Repuso el Rey._

 _\- No me retracto de nada de lo que hice. Y de ninguna manera, voy a permitir que mi decisión se revoque.- Dijo Vegeta con total seguridad en sus palabras._

 _El Rey, completamente incrédulo ante las palabras de su hijo, le interrumpió alzando la voz:_

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves, Vegeta?. ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?. – Gritó._

 _Vegeta gruñó ante la forma de actuar de su padre, y con el mismo tono de voz empleado por él, exclamó:_

 _\- ¿Acaso crees que actúo así para perjudicarte?. Nada de lo que hice tiene que ver contigo. –_

 _\- ¿Entonces?...¿por qué?..Dame un motivo al menos que justifique tu falta de respeto hacia mí y hacia todo tu pueblo..- Replicó el Rey fuera de sí._

 _Vegeta respiró hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios, y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo con algo más de tranquilidad:_

 _\- Déjame hablar y, no me interrumpas, padre...Solo te pido que me escuches durante unos segundos..nada más..- Después de decir esto, observó cómo el Rey fijaba la mirada en sus ojos y, al poco rato, notó como su ki comenzaba a relajarse, recuperando, poco a poco, su estado normal. El silencio se hizo, y Vegeta supo que el momento crucial de su conversación había llegado, asi que, se decidió a continuar..._

 _\- Bien. Escucha con atención, padre: Tomé la decisión de liberar la Tierra y a sus habitantes, y nada de lo que hagas o digas conseguirá modificar su condición actual, porque juro que utilizaré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo. Tampoco voy a justificar las razones que me llevaron a dar ese paso, ni ante ti, ni ante nadie. A cambio de tu aceptación y consentimiento, te prometo por mi honor de saiyajin, que jamás volveré a desobedecer un mandato tuyo. Haré todo lo que me pidas sin discusión alguna, y volverás a tenerme a tu lado como el heredero a la Corona que siempre deseaste que fuera. A partir de ahora, me tendrás completamente entregado a nuestro imperio, y no habrá nada que interfiera en mis obligaciones como príncipe. – Concluyó, manteniendo fijos sus ojos en los del Rey, el cual no había modificado su postura ni había gesticulado de ninguna manera. Este, simplemente estaba atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar por boca del príncipe. Jamás pensó que una situación como ésta llegaría a ocurrir. Su propio hijo, su sangre, no sólo le había desobedecido ya en varias ocasiones, sino que encima, se atrevía a ponerle entre la espada y la pared._

 _Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijeron absolutamente nada más. El Rey, asimiló una a una las palabras de Vegeta, razonó debidamente cada una de sus frases, y llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que insistiera, nada iba a hacer cambiar la actitud del príncipe. Al fin y al cabo, el pueblo podría ser informado de que la liberación de esa colonia, había sido una decisión tomada por su Rey, y nadie se atrevería a poner en duda ni discutir ninguna de las decisiones que él tomara. Tampoco era tan grave el asunto, y además, esa colonia llamada Tierra nunca tuvo un valor demasiado significativo para el imperio, y si con ello, conseguía que su hijo, a partir de ahora, dejara de actuar de forma rebelde y acatara todas y cada una de sus órdenes, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que la situación no era tan desfavorable como creía al principio._

 _\- Supongo que no me queda otra alternativa – Dijo después de meditarlo. - Está bien, Vegeta, tú ganas. A partir de este momento, esa maldita colonia llamada Tierra ha dejado de existir para mí. Ahora, cumple tu promesa y obedece mi primera orden: Comienza a preparar a tu escuadrón. En pocos días, te quiero fuera de aquí añadiendo nuevas conquistas a nuestro imperio. Y cuando regreses, se anunciará a todo el pueblo tu nueva boda. Te casarás con la mujer que yo elija para ti y concederás un digno heredero a la Corona en menos de un año. Eso es todo. ¿Tienes algo que añadir o que objetar?. – Terminó de decir manteniendo su semblante serio y frío._

 _Vegeta no se mostró sorprendido. Sabía muy bien que, tarde o temprano, su padre iba a exigirle reanudar de nuevo los pasos que encaminaban su destino como príncipe._

 _\- No. He prometido cumplir tus órdenes, y lo haré. – Contestó duramente._

 _\- En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar. Puedes retirarte. – Repuso el Rey._

 _El príncipe, después de fijar una vez más su vista en su padre, se volvió y salió de la sala sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más._

 _Pasado el tiempo, Vegeta se dedicó durante varios meses en el espacio a agregar nuevas colonias al imperio combatiendo duramente por ellas, y a su regreso, y tan sólo unos días después, se celebró por todo lo alto su nuevo matrimonio con una mujer saiyajin que había sido escogida concienzudamente para desempeñar el papel de princesa y futura reina de Vegetasei. Su nombre era Suzann, hija de nobles saiyajins y diez años más joven que el príncipe. No era especialmente hermosa, pero su carácter sumiso, sus profundas convicciones y aceptación de todas y cada una de las leyes saiyajins, la habían convertido en la perfecta candidata para ser su esposa._

 _Vegeta, fiel a su promesa, claudicó con todos los deseos de su padre, y meses después de celebrarse su matrimonio, el imperio volvió de nuevo a vestirse de gala para festejar un nuevo acontecimiento: el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero a la Corona, su hijo Vegeta jr._

 _Fin del flashback_

Una nueva ovación por parte del público, sacó a Vegeta de sus recuerdos. Se centró de nuevo en lo que ocurría en la batalla que mantenía su hijo, descubriendo, que con un golpe certero, acababa de dejar fuera de combate a su rival.

\- Debes estar muy orgulloso, Vegeta. – Le indicó Suzann, la cual estaba sentada justo a su lado. – Nuestro hijo tiene un poder extraordinario. – Dijo sonriéndole con satisfacción.

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa, pero permaneció en silencio. Se quedó durante unos segundos observándola mientras ella volvía a dirigir su vista hacia el lugar donde el pequeño príncipe recibía numerosas felicitaciones y aplausos por parte del público asistente. Mientras la miraba, recordó fugazmente los nueve años que llevaban de matrimonio, los cuales se caracterizaban sobre todo por la ausencia de cualquier tipo de discusión o enfrentamientos verbales. Más que un matrimonio, parecía una auténtica relación profesional. Los dos cumplían con su cometido a la perfección, sin mezclar ninguna otra cosa en su vida marital que no fuera lo estrictamente necesario y beneficioso para el bienestar de su pueblo y la educación de su hijo. Las decisiones importantes las tomaba Vegeta, y ella las aceptaba con sumo honor y respeto, y jamás pidió explicaciones y ni tan siquiera parecían molestarle las continuas infidelidades de su marido, el cual ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlas. De vez en cuando, tenían relaciones sexuales, pero no eran muy frecuentes, ya que, el comportamiento sumiso de ella en la cama no conseguía estimular demasiado al príncipe, el cual nunca se preocupó de tratar de mejorar dicho aspecto, puesto que no lo consideraba importante, ya que sus necesidades sexuales eran cubiertas a la perfección por otras hembras, ya fueran de su

propio harén, prostitutas, o jóvenes saiyajins cercanas a la nobleza, que se morían por compartir una noche de pasión con su príncipe.

Suzann, como princesa, estaba demostrando ser una auténtica profesional. El pueblo la adoraba, y los esclavos se peleaban por obtener un puesto a su servicio, porque de todos era conocido su amable trato hacia ellos y su generosidad a la hora de reconocer un trabajo bien hecho.

Su papel de madre lo desempeñaba casi a la perfección. El trato que tenía con su hijo era impecable, mostrándole su cariño la mayor parte del tiempo, y volviéndose dura y autoritaria con él cuando la situación así lo requería.

En general, su padre había acertado en su elección. Era la princesa perfecta para el pueblo...pero no para él...

Su princesa, la que el eligió, rechazó tan honorable puesto y lo obligó a separarse de ella. A veces, aún se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si ella hubiera aceptado casarse con él...Durante estos diez años, siempre había un momento del día en el que pensaba en ella...en su hijo Trunks...en todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntos, en lo que sintieron, experimentaron y descubrieron el uno en el otro. Siempre supo que jamás podría olvidarla, y así había sido hasta ahora. Y en ocasiones, cuando se encontraba a solas y en silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos y veía en su mente dibujado su hermoso rostro, pronunciaba, en un susurro casi inaudible, una sóla palabra: - Bulma...-

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **La fuerza de una madre**

Después de una larga jornada, se sintió cansada e incapaz de continuar. Agarró el cigarro que descansaba sobre el pequeño cenicero de cristal y le dio una profunda calada, para después volverlo a dejar en el mismo sitio. Se sentó de pronto en una de las sillas frente a uno de los ordenadores que llenaban el laboratorio, y apoyando los codos en la mesa, se echó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos...Suspiró con amargura y, de nuevo, su corazón se encogió. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué nada de lo que investigaba parecía sacar buenos resultados?. Ni ella ni ninguno de los científicos que trabajaban en su resurgida compañía eran capaces de encontrar un tratamiento, una cura para ese maldito virus que amenazaba desde hace meses la vida de su pequeño hijo Trunks...Muchos científicos habían perdido ya la esperanza desde hace algún tiempo, incluso algunos se habían atrevido a darle un plazo de vida: - Cinco o seis meses, no más...- dijeron. ¡Malditos estúpidos¿cómo se atreven¿acaso no saben que su hijo era infinitamente más fuerte que cualquiera de los seres que habitaban la Tierra¿no entienden que por sus venas corre la sangre de la raza más poderosa del universo?. ¡No!..Ella no arrojaría la toalla...no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Su hijo aún tenía mucho por vivir, mucho que experimentar y nada ni nadie iba a estropear eso, y mucho menos un estúpido virus al que muy pronto sacaría como fuera del cuerpo de su pequeño...

Todo empezó un día en el que, después del entrenamiento con Kakarotto, Trunks comenzó a sentirse agotado, sin fuerzas. Todos creyeron que se debía al enorme esfuerzo empleado en los agotadores ejercicios físicos que ambos practicaban, así que,

decidieron bajar el ritmo, pese a las continuas quejas del pequeño, que había heredado de su padre la pasión por la lucha y los combates. Pero de nada sirvió. Poco a poco, el pequeño se iba encontrando cada vez peor. Los análisis descubrieron que un extraño virus jamás descubierto antes en la Tierra, era la causa de tanto malestar, el cual atacaba de forma insaciable a los glóbulos rojos maduros de la sangre, destruyéndolos por completo, provocando que la médula ósea no pueda producir más cantidad de ellos a la velocidad suficiente para sustituir a los que son destruidos. Pruebas y más pruebas, enormes cantidades de tratamientos y medicamentos distintos le fueron suministrados, y ninguno de ellos parecía conseguir que el pequeño mejorara.

Bulma, después de que con sus esfuerzos durante estos diez años, lograra sacar adelante de nuevo a su empresa, Capsule Corp, reunió a todos los especialistas del mundo con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos lograra encontrar un remedio para paliar el sufrimiento de su hijo. Todos lo intentaron y coincidieron en que la enfermedad de su hijo se había convertido en un caso único en toda la historia de la humanidad, y cómo, de forma inexplicable, el pequeño aún continuaba con vida. Lo peor de todo, es que hace menos de una semana, Trunks tuvo una crisis que lo condujo a un estado de coma que no lograba superar, y los médicos que lo trataban, concluyeron, dado el nivel de gravedad de la enfermedad en este momento, que su hijo necesitaría urgentemente una transfusión de sangre para poder reemplazar la suya, y así obtener más tiempo para encontrar un tratamiento eficaz contra el virus. De no ser así, el pequeño moriría en un plazo de pocas semanas. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo, su pequeño, el que hacía unos meses derrochaba energía y vitalidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo, se encontrara ahora completamente inmóvil, como dormido en un profundo sueño y sin signos aparentes de vida alguna?...¿Cómo podía ser que toda su fuerza, aquellos enormes poderes que poseía, se hubieran apagado de esa forma, como si jamás hubieran existido?...¿Por qué?..¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel, tan injusta?...

Inmediatamente, ella se ofreció como donante, y después de realizar las pruebas pertinentes, descubrieron que su sangre no era compatible con la del niño. Sin perder la esperanza, se buscaron más donantes, entre conocidos y amigos como Chichi y Kakarotto, y después en los numerosos bancos de sangre que se encontraban repartidos por todos los hospitales de la ciudad. Pero de nada sirvió. Los médicos estaban atónitos y totalmente incrédulos. - ¿Es que acaso no existía en todo el planeta ningún tipo de sangre compatible con la del pequeño? – Se preguntaban. Y..sólamente ella, Chichi y Kakarotto conocían la respuesta a esa cuestión...

De pronto, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el sonido de una voz conocida a su izquierda, consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos:

\- Bulma...- Pronunció Chichi suavemente mientras se acercaba hasta su posición. – Déjalo ya por hoy...Deberías descansar...- Dijo a la vez que se sentaba al lado suyo y trataba de reconfortarla con un suave abrazo.

Bulma reaccionó separándose de su amiga. Cogió nuevamente el cigarro, y después de darle una última calada, lo apagó aplastándolo contra el cenicero, mientras decía:

\- No..sólo estaba tomándome un respiro...Tengo..tengo que continuar..- Repuso algo nerviosa. - Los resultados con las muestras que estábamos probando no han dado sus frutos, así que, no me queda más remedio que comenzar de nuevo..-

Chichi suspiró. No podía creer lo terca que era la peliazul. En todo el tiempo que la conocía, sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. El problema es que ahora estaba realmente preocupada por ella, y también por el pequeño Trunks, claro ésta. Hacía varios años que tanto ella como Kakarotto vivían junto a Bulma y su hijo en Capsule Corp. Todos juntos eran una auténtica familia, y durante mucho tiempo, la felicidad había logrado entrar de nuevo en sus vidas...pero la noticia de la enfermedad del pequeño había sido un duro palo para todos, y en especial para su madre, la cual no había disfrutado de un momento de descanso desde que todo empezó. Siempre le había sorprendido la fortaleza de la que Bulma portaba, y su extremada dedicación y empeño en todo lo que hacía, sin desfallecer ni abandonar jamás. Realmente la admiraba...y la quería...

Se fijó en el aspecto que ésta mostraba ahora, preocupándose aún más: Su rostro era lo que más reflejaba todo el cansancio acumulado, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo, y unas terribles ojeras se dibujaban por encima de sus pómulos. Apenas dormía, ni tampoco comía lo necesario, arrastrando a su cuerpo a sentirse también afectado habiéndola llevado a perder bastantes kilos. No podía permitir que le ocurriera algo, y por ello, tenía que tratar de ayudarla como fuera.

\- No puedes hacerlo ahora...- Contestó con dulzura. - Tienes que descansar, Bulma, o si no, vas a enfermar..- Terminó diciéndole mientras la agarraba suavemente por los hombros.

De pronto, Bulma se soltó de forma brusca, se levantó de su asiento, y alzando el tono de voz, exclamó:

\- ¡No!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. A cada minuto que pasa, a cada segundo, la vida de mi hijo se va consumiendo...Y yo no puedo perder el tiempo, no puedo fallarle...- Gritó con las lágrimas comenzando a hacer aparición en sus azules ojos.

\- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!. – Replicó Chichi alzando también la voz, para justo después arrepentirse y, decir más suavemente: - Mírate...estás agotada...Llevas casi una semana sin apenas dormir, trabajando sin cesar en la preparación y arreglos de la nave espacial. Ya está todo listo para el viaje de mañana, y es muy importante que estés en plena forma para darle las últimas instrucciones a Kakarotto..- Dijo esperando que con dicha explicación, Bulma reaccionara y se calmara, atendiendo a sus peticiones.

Las palabras de Chichi surtieron efecto, y Bulma, se quedó durante unos segundos mirándola fijamente mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

\- Tienes razón, Chichi. Lo siento... – Dijo con tristeza. - Lo más urgente ahora es que nada falle, y que Kakarotto llegue cuanto antes a Vegetasei sin ningún contratiempo. – Repuso sentándose nuevamente al lado de su amiga. Chichi asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, Bulma lo rompió diciendo: - ¿Crees que Vegeta accederá a ayudarnos?. – Preguntó tímidamente sin mirar siquiera hacia su interlocutora.

\- Por supuesto, Bulma. – Contestó Chichi de forma inmediata. - Se trata de la vida de su hijo..No entiendo cómo puedes dudar sobre algo así..- Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

Bulma la miró con tristeza durante un segundo, y después, retiró su vista, fijándola en un punto al azar mientras decía:

\- Lo sé..Soy una estúpida por pensar de ese modo, pero..son tantos los problemas que últimamente rodean mi vida, que creo que voy a volverme loca de un momento a otro...- Exclamó comenzando a derrumbarse de nuevo.

\- No digas eso, Bulma...- Repuso Chichi mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Al momento, colocó su rostro delante del de su amiga, y limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas que descendían por él, le susurró suavemente: - Todo se arreglará. Pronto encontraremos una solución y Trunks se pondrá bien, ya lo verás..- Le dijo, mientras trataba de sonreir para lograr animarla.

Bulma fijó su mirada llena de dolor en ella, y con gran aplomo y templanza, contestó:

\- Ojalá sea así...porque de lo contrario...mi vida ya no tendrá ningún sentido..Chichi...-

Al día siguiente, la nave con el emblema de Capsule Corp. se encontraba lista para el despegue en los amplios jardines que rodeaban las instalaciones de la renacida empresa.

En su interior, y situada frente a un enorme panel de mandos, Bulma se esforzaba en darle las últimas lecciones a Kakarotto sobre el manejo y el control del transporte espacial.

\- Bueno...¿hay algo más sobre lo que tengas dudas, Kakarotto?. – Preguntó.

\- No...Creo que ya está todo. Gracias, Bulma. – Contestó el saiyajin con algo de inquietud.

Bulma y Chichi se miraron a la vez. Estaban completamente seguras de que, al cabo de unas pocas horas, la mitad de las explicaciones de Bulma serían olvidadas en su totalidad por el saiyajin. Por esa misma razón, habían tomado la precaución de redactar un amplio manual de instrucciones, y lo habían incluido en la base de datos, al cual se tendría acceso inmediatamente con tan sólo pulsar el botón de ayuda en el teclado del ordenador de a bordo.

\- Bien, si es así, ya está todo listo para el despegue. – Indicó Bulma mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo. Al llegar a su posición, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del saiyajin, y dijo: - Kakarotto...creo que nunca podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo...Debería ser yo la que emprendiera este viaje. Al fin y al cabo, es mi responsabilidad como madre...- Le dijo con tristeza.

\- No tienes que agradecerme ni pagarme nada, Bulma. – Contestó el hombre algo ofendido. - Lo primero de todo, sabes que yo, por ser un saiyajin, soy el único que podría acercarme a Vegeta sin levantar sospechas. Y...lo segundo: Haría cualquier cosa por Trunks, y por cualquiera de vosotros...- Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias, de verdad – Contestó ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. - Por favor...ten cuidado¿quieres?...- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Lo tendré..- Repuso el saiyajin al separarse de su abrazo. - No te preocupes por nada...Todo saldrá bien. Traeré a Vegeta hasta aquí aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida...- Concluyó seriamente.

Después de que Chichi también se despidiera de él, ambas mujeres salieron de la nave espacial, y a los pocos minutos, se produjo el despegue, el cual se realizó sin ningún contratiempo y de forma completamente satisfactoria.

A las pocas horas de la partida de Kakarotto al espacio, y cuando la noche cubría por completo la ciudad, Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se detuvo delante de una puerta, la cual tenía colgadas una serie de letras de madera adornadas con dibujitos infantiles, y que juntas, formaban una sola palabra: Trunks.

La abrió despacio, y se introdujo en ella. La habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada por la tenue luz que desprendía la pequeña lamparita situada en la mesilla izquierda, y ella, lo primero que hizo nada más entrar, fue dirigirse hacia la cama, y quedarse quieta durante unos instantes, mientras observaba la figura casi inerte de su pequeño, cuya sosegada respiración y la serena expresión de su rostro dormido, consiguieron tranquilizarla un poco. Después, se acercó a revisar los monitores de las máquinas que controlaban día y noche las constantes vitales del niño, las cuales avisarían de forma inmediata al personal médico contratado por Bulma, si acaso se produjera algún mínimo cambio en el estado de Trunks.

Con una mueca de dolor, se sentó en un lado de la cama y agarró una de las pequeñas manos de su inmóvil hijo, y mientras nuevas lágrimas de dolor amenazaban con volver a aparecer, susurró con la voz entrecortada:

\- No te preocupes por nada, mi vida...Pronto volverás a estar de nuevo conmigo...lo sé..Ahora tengo más confianza que nunca. - Dijo mientras apretaba los dedos de Trunks entre sus manos. - ¿Sabes por qué?. – Preguntó como si esperara una respuesta por parte de él. – Porque él prometió protegernos, a los dos..Y se que lo hará...Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón – Dijo mientras situaba una de sus manos en su pecho. – Si...en este corazón que, a pesar de los años, aún se acelera con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre: Vegeta...-

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Una visita inesperada**

La nave con el emblema de Capsule Corp. aterrizó sin ningún tipo de contratiempo en uno de los desiertos más bastos y angostos de todo Vegetasei. Kakarotto se alegró de que los cálculos que Bulma hizo para aterrizar justo ahí, salieran correctamente. – Definitivamente, Bulma es un genio. – Se dijo mientras salía de la nave, para justo después encapsularla y esconderla entre sus ropas.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirse hacia palacio, y buscar alguna excusa creíble para que los soldados que lo custodiaban le dejaran pasar. Probablemente, no tendría ningún problema, puesto que llevaba puesto su antiguo uniforme saiyajin para no despertar sospechas.

Después de localizar la dirección correcta que debía tomar, se elevó y comenzó su vuelo. Diez años habían pasado desde que dejó por última vez Vegetasei, el planeta que lo vio nacer, y aunque en algunas ocasiones lo había echado de menos, lo cierto es que el lugar al que él consideraba su verdadero hogar era la Tierra. Nunca se arrepintió de haberse quedado allí, cumpliendo la misión de entrenar a Trunks, tal como Vegeta le pidió, y gracias a ello, la necesidad de luchar que su naturaleza saiyajin le imponía, se había visto casi completamente satisfecha. No podía negar que los entrenamientos que ambos realizaban, eran lo más parecido a un combate entre dos enemigos. El pequeño era sumamente poderoso, y poco le quedaba ya por aprender. Por eso, no podía entender como esa maldita enfermedad había mermado por completo todos sus poderes, e incluso amenazaba de forma grave su vida. Cuando los primeros síntomas comenzaron a hacer su aparición, él se había considerado culpable, creyendo que, tal vez, lo había forzado demasiado, pero poco después, se demostró que lo que le ocurría nada tenía que ver con sus arduos entrenamientos, y aquello no le sirvió de consuelo alguno, porque de ser así, su malestar se hubiera podido resolver fácilmente simplemente bajando el nivel de los agotadores ejercicios físicos a los que sometía a su cuerpo.

Mientras pensaba en esto último, su ki aumentó alentando por la rabia y el dolor que le suponía recordar la situación en la que el niño se encontraba en estos momentos, y comenzó a volar con más rapidez. Estos últimos días, apenas había tenido fuerzas para entrar a su habitación y verle en ese estado. El sólo hecho de pensar que Trunks podría morir, le producía un profundo malestar y un congojo que jamás antes había sentido. Amaba a ese pequeño como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Lo había visto nacer, y desde el primer día que comenzaron sus entrenamientos, la complicidad existente entre ambos fue acrecentándose cada vez más, hasta llegar a formarse un vínculo casi imposible de romper...

 _Flashback_

 _Hacía pocos días que el pequeño Trunks había cumplido cinco años, y Kakarotto, después de hablarlo con Bulma, decidió que era el momento en el que la preparación y el entrenamiento del pequeño debían comenzar de forma exhaustiva. Hasta ahora, lo único que le habían enseñado, era a aprender a controlar su fuerza para no destrozar cualquier cosa que tocara o, para no dañar a su propia madre en una de sus rabietas típicas de un niño de tan corta edad._

 _\- Bien..- Dijo Kakarotto clavando su mirada en el pequeño situado justo enfrente suyo. – Hoy es el día en el que tu verdadero aprendizaje comienza. Tendrás que hacer caso a todo lo que yo te ordene, y prometerás que vas a esforzarte al máximo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?. – Preguntó cambiando su semblante amable y sonriente a uno mucho más frío y serio._

 _\- Te lo prometo, tío. – Repuso el niño imitando el mismo gesto que su mentor. – Yo quiero que me enseñes a volar y a lanzar bolas de energía como tú haces. - Dijo de forma inocente._

 _\- Eso tendrá que esperar. – Contestó Kakarotto sonriendo. – Ahora, lo primero es que aprendas a controlar tu ki. Y cuando lo consigas, comprobarás que todo lo demás resulta mucho más fácil y sencillo. –_

 _\- ¿Controlar el ki?. ¿Te refieres a mi energía?. – Preguntó Trunks al instante._

 _Kakarotto se quedó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que usaba ese término con el pequeño. Estaba claro que había heredado la inteligencia y la suspicacia de su madre._

 _\- Exacto. El ki es la energía que nuestro cuerpo desprende, y es una de las cosas que más nos diferencia a cada uno de los seres vivos. Eso quiere decir, que tu ki es único en ti, y totalmente distinto al mío¿entiendes?. – Dijo explicándoselo con más detalle._

 _\- Creo que sí...- Repuso el pequeño prestándole toda su atención._

 _El saiyajin mayor, totalmente convencido de que la enseñanza a su pupilo resultaría de lo más gratificante para ambos, se sintió mucho más cómodo y decidió proseguir con su explicación:_

 _\- Verás...según la naturaleza de cada ser, el ki se presenta de un modo u otro. Cuanta más energía tenga cada ser, mayor cantidad de ki desprende y, a partir de ahí, se puede llegar a calcular hasta dónde puede llegar su fuerza o sus poderes...El hecho de que yo quiera que aprendas esta habilidad, no es solamente para que tú puedas ser capaz de detectar el ki de otros seres, sino para que además logres manejar el tuyo a tu antojo, elevándolo hasta el máximo cuando la ocasión lo merezca, o escondiéndolo hasta el mínimo por si fuera necesario. En un combate, es imprescindible controlar tu nivel, para que únicamente utilices en cada ataque el ki necesario para ello, y así no desperdiciar el resto inútilmente...¿comprendes?. – Terminó de decir esbozando una amplia sonrisa al finalizar._

 _\- Si..pero...- Contestó Trunks bajando un poco la cabeza._

 _Kakarotto se extrañó un poco de su actitud, y repuso al instante:_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?. – Dijo algo preocupado._

 _El pequeño lo miró con expresión seria y contestó de forma dubitativa:_

 _\- Tengo...tengo.. que aprender todo esto porque soy un saiyajin...¿no?. – Dijo inocentemente esperando una respuesta._

 _\- Si..pero creía que ya lo sabías. – Repuso Kakarotto ahora más tranquilo. - Tu y yo formamos parte de una raza muy poderosa. Ningún ser en toda la Tierra posee la fuerza y la energía de la que tu y yo disponemos. Por eso, es muy importante que aprendas a controlar tus poderes¿lo entiendes?. – Explicó esperando que el pequeño lo comprendiera._

 _De pronto, Trunks cambió su semblante, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que Kakarotto se mostrara satisfecho._

 _\- ¡Claro que lo entiendo, tio!. – Exclamó el pequeño exultante. - ¿Cuando empezamos?. Quiero llegar a convertirme en el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo para que mi papá se sienta orgulloso de mí cuando vuelva a la Tierra. – Replicó cruzando los brazos y adoptando la misma postura que Kakarotto había visto muchas veces en Vegeta._

 _En ese momento, y después de escucharle, Kakarotto no supo qué responder. Sabía que Bulma le había hablado a Trunks sobre sus orígenes saiyajins, haciéndole conocedor de que sus poderes los había heredado de su padre, para así satisfacer la curiosidad que su pequeño mostraba al verse diferente a los demás niños. Sin embargo, lo que no le había dicho aún, era todo lo negativo referente a su raza, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que se dedicaran a conquistar planetas y que, incluso la Tierra misma había formado parte de una de sus colonias. Nada de esto sería fácil de comprender para un niño tan pequeño. Tampoco le había dado grandes explicaciones en referencia a Vegeta, o al menos, Kakarotto no tenía conocimiento de ello. Por eso, cuando el pequeño formuló esa frase, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. No creía que Bulma le hubiera dado falsas esperanzas a su hijo con la idea de que su padre algún día volvería a la Tierra para estar junto a él. Probablemente, el pequeño sacó sus propias conclusiones y pronunció las palabras que claramente reflejaban lo que más deseaba en el mundo: conocer a su padre..._

 _Fin del flashback_

Kakarotto suspiró. Jamás podría haber imaginado que el tan esperado encuentro por parte del niño, fuera a producirse de esta manera y en estas circunstancias tan lamentables para ambos.

Al poco rato, y después de haber aumentado la velocidad de su vuelo, comenzó a vislumbrar las formas y la figura del majestuoso e impresionante palacio real. Mientras iba acercándose cada vez más hacia allí, empezó a buscar un argumento lo más eficaz posible para que su encuentro con el príncipe se efectuara lo más rápido posible. Esperaba que los soldados apostados en la puerta principal, no hicieran demasiadas preguntas y que pudiera entrar sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

Y así fue. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado hasta palacio, logró entrar al recinto sin que ninguno de los demás soldados notaran nada extraño. Al parecer, y después de la guerra, la presencia de tropas en palacio había aumentado considerablemente, y por dicha causa, él logró pasar desapercibido entre la enorme cantidad de soldados que circulaban por allí continuamente.

Caminó durante un rato por los amplios pasillos, sorprendiéndose de que las instalaciones que él conocía habían cambiado notablemente, y por ello, no lograba encontrar la sala de entrenamiento donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar allí al príncipe o a algún soldado perteneciente a su escuadrón que pudiera informarle de su paradero.

Pasó casi una hora dando vueltas por allí, y los nervios comenzaban a aflorar, puesto que durante todo este tiempo no se había cruzado con ningún saiyajin que perteneciera al escuadrón del príncipe. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que tanto él como su escuadrón se encontraran fuera de Vegetasei realizando alguna misión en el espacio. Si esto fuera así, sería horrible...¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Lo cierto es que no se le había

ocurrido esa posibilidad hasta este momento..¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?. Tenía que salir de dudas ya mismo, y nada más girar la siguiente esquina, se encontró frente a sí con una sala cuyo cartel indicaba que se trataba del bar.

Sin pensárselo más, entró. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de saiyajins allí reunidos. La mayoría se encontraban charlando y bebiendo con total normalidad. Unos sentados en las pequeñas mesas redondas, y otros apostados en la barra. Se fijó en uno de ellos, el cual estaba sólo sentado en un taburete frente a la barra, y lo eligió a él para tratar de averiguar lo que le preocupaba. Se sentó a su lado, y para no despertar sospechas, se dirigió primero al esclavo encargado de servir las bebidas y le pidió un whisky. Mientras el hombre le servía la copa, escuchó voces tras de sí y se volvió. Un par de saiyajins se acercaban a la barra charlando animadamente, y sus esperanzas volvieron a resurgir cuando logró vislumbrar en sus uniformes la insignia característica de los soldados que tenían el privilegio de formar parte del grupo de élite encabezado por el príncipe de los saiyajins. Se olvidó completamente del otro hombre, y dirigió su atención hacia estos dos últimos, y sin pensárselo más, interrumpió su conversación de la siguiente manera:

\- Perdonad...acabo de llegar de una misión y...necesito que me indiquéis donde puedo localizar al príncipe. Tengo algo importante que comunicarle. – Dijo de la forma más amigable posible.

Los dos hombres le miraron con expresión confusa durante unos instantes, hasta que uno de ellos, le contestó:

\- En ese caso, comunícanoslo a nosotros y nos encargaremos de decírselo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.- Dijo el saiyajin a la vez que agarraba el vaso que le acababan de servir.

Kakarotto tragó saliva. No parecía que le iba a resultar nada fácil entrevistarse con Vegeta, pero aún así, decidió insistir:

\- Bueno..veréis...es que prefiero ser yo quien hable con él...-

El otro hombre, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, lo miró de forma despectiva mientras decía:

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que los soldados de tercera clase como tú no deben relacionarse directamente con el príncipe?. –

\- Si..lo sé...pero él me conoce, y estoy seguro de que querrá atenderme cuando sepa que estoy aquí. – Contestó Kakarotto con determinación. Esos dos tipos estaban resultando ser de lo más insoportable.

Los dos soldados se miraron el uno al otro sonriéndose, hasta que uno de ellos se dirigió de la siguiente manera a Kakarotto:

\- ¿De verás?...¿Y quien eres tú, que te crees tan importante?. – Dijo con total sarcasmo.

\- Mi nombre es Kakarotto. Si no queréis decirme donde está, al menos comunicadle que deseo verle...Es muy urgente...por favor...- Contestó tratando de mantener la compostura. Estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de esos dos estúpidos, pero tenía que volver a intentarlo de buenas maneras.

Uno de ellos, el más mayor, se mostró sorprendido al escucharle, y dijo:

\- ¿Kakarotto?...¿De qué me suena ese nombre?. – Repuso confundido.- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!. – Exclamó. - ¡Apresad a este hombre inmediatamente!. – Gritó dirigiéndose a todos los soldados que se encontraban en el bar.

De pronto, Kakarotto se vio rodeado por un gran número de saiyajins, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, notó como sus brazos eran agarrados con fuerza y lo inmovilizaban de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?. ¿Quien es este tipo?.- Exclamó el otro saiyajin sorprendido por la actitud de su acompañante.

\- Es el hermano de Raditz, el traidor. Parece que ha venido dispuesto a cobrar venganza. – Contestó mientras dirigía una mirada inquisidora hacia su prisionero.

\- ¡No!..¡Esperad!...¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano!...- Gritó Kakarotto tratando de soltarse.

\- ¡Cállate!..Ignoro donde has estado escondido...Y el hecho de que insistieras tanto en entrevistarte con el príncipe, deja bien claras tus intenciones.- Exclamó el soldado. - ¡Lleváoslo y encerradlo en una celda!. – Ordenó a sus hombres, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a llevarse preso a Kakarotto, el cual no cesaba de intentar explicarse y de tratar de ser liberado, lo cual era ignorado completamente por los soldados que cumplían órdenes sin importarles nada más.

Unas horas más tarde, Vegeta se encontraba junto a su hijo entrenando en la sala que se había diseñado especialmente para ellos.

\- Vamos, Junior...¡golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!...¿A qué esperas?.- Ordenó el príncipe, colocándose en posición de defensa ante su vástago.

El niño lo miró con expresión aburrida, y le contestó:

\- Pero papá...sabes que nunca logro ni tan siquiera rozarte...- Dijo sin mucho interés.

El príncipe gruñó enfurecido. Odiaba cuando su hijo se comportaba de esa forma tan derrotista. Era cierto que el pequeño todavía no tenía la rapidez suficiente como para lograr asestarle un golpe a él, pero cada día que pasaba, sus progresos iban aumentando y no tardaría mucho en lograrlo.

\- Si no lo intentas, jamás lo conseguirás...Y ahora..¡haz lo que te digo!..- Gritó con fuerza.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió y una voz conocida se escuchó un segundo después:

\- Vegeta..-

\- ¡Maldita sea, Nappa!. – Gruñó el príncipe molesto. - Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me interrumpan cuando estoy entrenando. Espero que sea importante lo que tengas que decirme.- Dijo, deshaciendo su posición y girándose para encontrarse con su amigo.

\- Lo es. Por eso estoy aquí. – Repuso el enorme saiyajin algo nervioso.

Vegeta enseguida captó que debía tratarse de algo grave. Conocía muy bien a Nappa, y por su actitud, comprendió que debía prestarle toda su atención.

\- ¿Y bien?. – Dijo, impaciente por saber lo que tanto parecía preocupar a su amigo.

De pronto, Nappa dirigió fugazmente una mirada hacia el pequeño Vegeta Jr., haciéndole intuir claramente al príncipe que la presencia del niño le impedía hablar.

Vegeta, sin apartar su mirada de Nappa, exclamó:

\- ¡Junior!. Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy. Ve con tu madre. – Ordenó.

\- Pero..si acabamos de empezar...- Repuso el pequeño con fastidio.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído, mocoso?. – Contestó su padre. - ¡No discutas mis órdenes, y sal de aquí ahora mismo!. – Gritó mientras clavaba su fría mirada en él.

El niño se sobresaltó un poco, frunció el ceño, y enfadado, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, dedicándoles, al salir, un sonoro portazo a su padre y al entrometido que había logrado interrumpir su entrenamiento con éxito.

\- Maldito niño...¿De dónde habrá sacado ese carácter?.- Replicó Vegeta mirando hacia la puerta.

Nappa prefirió no contestar. Resultaba gracioso que Vegeta no se viera a sí mismo en la figura de su hijo, ya que eran como dos gotas de agua, no sólo en el físico, sino también en el comportamiento y en la actitud rebelde que desde pequeños sacaban a relucir.

\- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?. – Preguntó el príncipe algo inquieto.

Nappa tragó saliva. Desde el momento en que le informaron del incidente ocurrido en el bar, supo que se avecinaban problemas y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Resignado, y sin más demora, comenzó a relatarle a Vegeta lo que sabía hasta ahora...

Kakarotto había perdido ya la cuenta de las horas que llevaba encerrado en esa maldita celda. Lo bueno de todo esto es que, con total seguridad, alguien informaría a Vegeta de que habían apresado al hermano de Raditz, y esperaba que el príncipe hiciera pronto su aparición por allí.

Al poco rato, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y él dirigió su mirada hacia allí, encontrándose con la figura de tres hombres: el carcelero, el imponente Nappa y después el príncipe, cuya expresión de sorpresa al verle, le hizo reaccionar de la siguiente manera:

\- ¡Vegeta!...¡Menos mal!...creí que me quedaría encerrado aquí toda la vida...- Exclamó intentando acercarse hacia ellos, olvidándose por un instante de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus pies y sus manos.

El príncipe lo miró detenidamente, y después se dirigió al carcelero:

\- Libérale de las cadenas, y después déjanos solos. – Ordenó.

El hombre obedeció al instante, y se marchó sin hacer ningún ruido.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kakarotto?. – Preguntó el príncipe con nerviosismo en cuanto se quedaron solos los tres hombres.

\- Pues verás...yo...no sé si debo hablar ahora...- Dijo dudoso mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el enorme saiyajin situado al lado de Vegeta.

\- No te preocupes por Nappa. El está informado de todo. Y ahora...¡explícate de una maldita vez!. – Gritó completamente enfurecido. Siempre le había puesto nervioso la actitud del tonto de Kakarotto, y lo peor de todo, es que podía presentir que su presencia aquí no se trataba de una visita de cortesía. Algo grave estaba ocurriendo...y si el estúpido que tenía enfrente, no comenzaba de inmediato a hablar, estaba decidido a sonsacárselo a golpes...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **¿Demasiado tarde?**

Lo cierto es que Kakarotto no sabía como empezar, y viendo lo tremendamente nervioso que estaba Vegeta, iba a resultar difícil decirle que todavía tendría que esperar para saber el motivo real de su visita.

\- Se trata de Bulma...Quiere informarte de algo...- Se atrevió a decir.

El príncipe, inmediatamente, y sin esperar a que acabara, repuso:

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella está aquí?.. – Exclamó.

\- No exactamente...- Contestó Kakarotto.

\- ¿Cómo que no exactamente?. – Gritó Vegeta. – Escucha, Kakarotto..o te explicas con claridad de una vez por todas...o no respondo de mis actos...- Gruñó acercándose

peligrosamente hacia él, y notando como poco a poco su ki se iba elevando casi sin control.

\- ¡Eso intento, maldita sea!. Tranquilízate, Vegeta..- Repuso ya nervioso Kakarotto. Al observar, a los pocos segundos, que el príncipe se iba serenando un poco, se decidió a continuar con su explicación: - Ella no está aquí físicamente, pero conozco la manera de conseguir que podáis comunicaros...Aunque para ello, tendrás que permitirme salir de aquí y seguirme hasta el desierto...- Concluyó ahora mucho más tranquilo.

Inmediatamente, y antes de que Vegeta pudiera responder, un enfurecido Nappa se prestó a intervenir:

\- ¿Nos tomas por idiotas?.. Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio...- Dijo completamente desconfiado. Para él, todo este tema le estaba resultando totalmente desagradable porque el sólo hecho de pensar en que la situación ocurrida diez años atrás pudiera volver a repetirse, le hacía hervir la sangre de forma desmesurada. Desde que Vegeta regresó de la Tierra, podía decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No había vuelto a notar en el príncipe ningún atisbo de esa "debilidad" que le había caracterizado durante aquel tiempo, aunque no podía negar que todavía estaba latente en él, sabiendo que podría despertar de nuevo en cuanto aquella mujer volviera a cruzarse en su vida de un modo u otro.

\- Espera, Nappa. – Exclamó el príncipe. - Conozco a este estúpido, y se que jamás se le ocurriría hacer nada en contra mía. – Dijo mientras clavaba su fría mirada en el más joven de los tres. - Lo que si te advierto, Kakarotto..es que no me hagas perder el tiempo o te las verás conmigo...-

El saiyajin más joven asintió. Y al poco rato, los tres hombres viajaban volando a través del rojizo cielo de Vegetasei. Kakarotto iba delante y Nappa y el príncipe iban situados justo detrás de él. Por la mente de Vegeta no cesaban de rondar miles de razones por las cuales Bulma desearía ponerse en contacto con él al cabo de tantísimo tiempo, y durante todo el camino, se dedicó a controlar su ki, puesto que su intuición le decía que debía tratarse de algo extremadamente grave, tan preocupante como para que ella dejara atrás su orgullo y se decidiera a acudir directamente a él.

A los pocos minutos, Kakarotto comenzó a descender hasta el suelo y posó sus pies en tierra firme, siendo inmediatamente imitado por los dos hombres que le seguían.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Este es un buen lugar. – Dijo mirando alrededor del desolado paisaje del desierto.

Bajo la mirada atenta de los otros dos saiyajins, rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña cápsula. Al instante, y después de echarle un vistazo rápido, pulsó con uno de sus dedos un pequeño botón situado en su parte superior y, justo después, la lanzó a unos pocos metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

Un sonido parecido a una pequeña explosión retumbó a su contacto con el suelo, el cual fue seguido de una espesa cortina de humo que los dejó casi sin visibilidad

\- Pero..¡qué demonios!..- Exclamó Vegeta mientras apartaba el brazo que había utilizado segundos antes para proteger sus ojos del humo de forma instintiva.

\- Ups...lo siento. – Se disculpó Kakarotto torpemente. - Olvidé que vosotros desconocéis este invento de Bulma y de su empresa. Es uno de sus mayores logros. – Exclamó intentando liberar un poco la tensión que se vivía en esos momentos.

El príncipe y su acompañante se quedaron sin habla al descubrir frente a ellos la figura del objeto de forma redonda y medianamente grande que acababa de aparecer de la nada frente a sus ojos. Su aspecto nada tenía que ver con cualquiera de los vehículos espaciales a los que estaban acostumbrados, caracterizado, sobretodo, por la extrema sencillez que marcaba toda su circular estructura, y por las palabras que adornaban la parte delantera: Capsule Corp. Vegeta enseguida reconoció ese nombre como el de la malograda empresa que Bulma y su padre dirigían antes de la conquista de la Tierra por parte de los saiyajins, y que ella misma le comentó en alguna ocasión.

\- Esta es la nave en la que he viajado hasta aquí. Entrad, por favor. – Dijo Kakarotto dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban entrada a la nave.

A los pocos minutos, los tres hombres se encontraban situados frente a un complicado panel de mandos. Kakarotto pulsó algunos botones y, al instante, una enorme pantalla descendió del techo para situarse un metro más o menos por encima de ellos.

De pronto, Kakarotto comenzó a hablar mientras giraba un pequeño mando hacia ambos sentidos de una forma torpe y muy poco sutil:

\- ¿Bulma?...¿Estás ahí?...¡Bulma!..- Exclamaba alzando la voz, cosa que a los otros dos hombres les comenzaba a desagradar notablemente.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que Kakarotto continuaba en su afán de gritar sin obtener resultado alguno, Vegeta miró a Nappa y comenzó a caminar hacia el más joven con la intención de acabar con esa molesta situación cuanto antes. Pero..justo en el momento en que lograba llegar hasta su posición, se empezó a escuchar lo siguiente a través de los altavoces de la nave:

\- ¡Kakarotto!..¿Eres tú?...-

El príncipe se quedó paralizado en ese mismo instante. Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco con tan sólo escuchar su voz...su inconfundible voz...¿Cómo era posible que, después de tanto tiempo, aún experimentara ese tipo de reacciones, casi imposibles de controlar?...

\- Si, soy yo. – Dijo Kakarotto aliviado. - Te escucho perfectamente, pero no soy capaz de conseguir que salga la imagen en la pantalla. – Repuso nervioso mientras recorría con su vista el panel de mandos situado justo enfrente suyo.

\- Tienes que presionar el botón situado justo debajo de la secuencia de luces parpadeantes...¿no lo recuerdas?. – Indicó la voz femenina.

\- Pero aquí hay un montón de luces encendidas...¿a cual de ellas te refieres?. – Preguntó el saiyajin inquieto.

Vegeta ya no resistió más. Se acercó con furia hacia la posición de Kakarotto, y de un empujón, lo mandó casi a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la nave, mientras decía:

\- Aparta de ahí, estúpido. Déjame a mí. – Repuso mientras se posicionaba frente al panel, y descubría en pocos segundos, la secuencia de luces a las que Bulma se refería.

Enseguida, localizó el botón, y sin pensárselo más, lo apretó. Al instante, la pantalla comenzó a emitir una serie de líneas blancas y negras, hasta que se fueron disipando, para finalmente mostrar la imagen nítida y clara del rostro de una mujer: Bulma...

\- Vegeta...- Pronunció la mujer casi en un susurro nada más encontrarse con la figura del príncipe que la observaba con expresión de incredulidad. – Tienes...tienes buen aspecto...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la sensación de nerviosismo que todo su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Estos días de atrás, creyó sentirse preparada para este momento, para el preciso instante en que volviera a encontrarse con aquél hombre que tanto significó para ella mucho tiempo atrás. Pero se equivocó...en estos momentos, sentía que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones, pero sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las había, consiguió serenarse un poco mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba en esta situación: su hijo, Trunks.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Bulma. – Contestó el príncipe con una sinceridad aplastante dándose perfecta cuenta del lamentable estado que presentaba su rostro, con aquellas ojeras tan marcadas y aquél tono pálido de su piel. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. – Preguntó impaciente mientras trataba de ocultar la excesiva preocupación que en estos momentos sentía.

\- Se...se trata de Trunks...Está muy enfermo...casi al borde de la muerte...- Dijo Bulma tratando de contener el llanto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, mujer?. – Exclamó Vegeta enseguida.

\- Está muy mal, Vegeta...Hace unas semanas, la enfermedad se agravó y en estos momentos se encuentra en coma...y no hemos logrado hacer nada para sacarle de ese estado...Necesita urgentemente una transfusión de sangre, y en toda la Tierra parece no haber ninguna que sea compatible con la suya...Si no logramos encontrar una que sirva, nuestro hijo morirá sin remedio...y yo...- Contestó Bulma deteniendo su explicación, y rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente...rota por el dolor...

\- Bulma...tranquilízate, por favor...- Repuso Kakarotto tratando de consolarla.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, asimilando una a una las palabras que acababa de escuchar...¡Su hijo...enfermo y a punto de morir!...¡Aquello no podía ser cierto!...Sintió como un nudo en su garganta parecía querer ahogarle, y cómo su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más..

Al observar como la mujer se tranquilizaba poco a poco, y su llanto comenzaba a cesar, decidió que era el momento en que debía informarse de todo con más profundidad para poder actuar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad es la que padece?. – Preguntó después de que su cerebro le ordenara recuperar el control de sus emociones.

\- Parece...parece ser algún tipo de virus, totalmente desconocido en la Tierra. Kakarotto te dará entrega de un informe completo sobre la evolución de la enfermedad y sus síntomas.- Contestó Bulma mucho más tranquila después de haberse desahogado.

De pronto, Vegeta tuvo un horrible presentimiento...Las palabras de Bulma parecían tratar de ocultarle algo bastante obvio...

\- ¿Desde cuando está así?...¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enfermo?. – Preguntó, clavando su fría mirada en la pantalla, temiéndose la respuesta...

Los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Bulma..y su sospechoso silencio ante sus anteriores preguntas, hicieron a Vegeta estallar en un grito que hizo temblar toda la nave:

\- ¡Contesta!. – Exclamó apoyando con fuerza las manos en el panel.

Bulma se estremeció ante su reacción..y..apartando la mirada de la pantalla, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos, contestó temerosa:

\- Los...los...primeros síntomas hicieron su aparición hace...hace...seis meses aproximadamente...-

\- Seis meses...- Repitió Vegeta en el mismo tono de voz que ella empleó. De pronto, se giró de forma rápida, dándole la espalda a la pantalla, mientras notaba como su ki se elevaba a una velocidad casi incontrolable. Enfurecido, preso de la ira y apretando los puños, volvió a girarse y gritó con furia hacia el monitor: - ¡Maldita seas, Bulma!...¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?. ¿Por qué demonios no acudiste a mí antes?. –

\- Creí...creí...que se recuperaría...que lograríamos encontrar un remedio pronto...- Contestó la mujer tratando de buscar una excusa, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en sus tristes y apagados ojos azules.

El príncipe gruñó irritado y repuso en el mismo tono de voz anterior:

\- ¿Eso creíste, mujer?...¡Jamás pensé que llegarías a este punto con tal de alejarme de él!...- Exclamó mostrando la rabia contenida que lo invadía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Enseguida, Bulma encontró una respuesta, y dijo:

\- Eso no es cierto, Vegeta..Yo nunca quise...- Trató de explicarse, siendo repentinamente interrumpida por el príncipe..

\- ¡Basta!...No quiero escuchar de nuevo tus patéticos argumentos...- Replicó el saiyajin con desprecio.

\- Vegeta...no creo que...- Intervino Kakarotto sintiéndose obligado a defender a su amiga ante la aparente insensibilidad del príncipe.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, Kakarotto y no te metas en esto!.- Gritó Vegeta girándose hacia su posición. - ¡Y entrégame ese informe ahora mismo!. – Ordenó fuera de sí.

Una mirada de Nappa le indicó al más joven de los saiyajins que debería cumplir la orden impuesta por el príncipe lo más rápido posible, y sin dudarlo más, se prestó a buscar el informe, localizándolo enseguida entre uno de los cajones situados debajo del panel de mandos.

\- Por favor, Vegeta...Lo único que deseo...es que Trunks se recupere...- Dijo Bulma entre lágrimas.

El príncipe, después de arrancar, literalmente, de las manos de Kakarotto el informe, se volvió hacia la pantalla, y con un tono de voz escalofriante y una mirada fría y llena de rencor, repuso:

\- ¿De veras?...Pues comienza a rezar, mujer...Porque tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para eso...- Concluyó sin piedad, para justo después, girarse de nuevo y dirigirse a la salida, seguido por Nappa, y sin prestar atención a los lamentos y al ya incontrolable llanto de la mujer...

\- Bulma...deja de llorar, por favor...- Repuso Kakarotto después de quedarse solo frente al monitor. – Escucha...voy a ir a hablar con Vegeta para tratar de tranquilizarle..¿de acuerdo?..-

La peliazul le miró, tratando de serenarse un poco, y dijo entre sollozos:

\- Nunca le había visto así...¡oh, Kami!..¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?...- Preguntó desesperada.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Contestó Kakarotto. - Supongo que está nervioso porque no esperaba encontrarse con una noticia de estas características, pero estoy seguro de que recapacitará y pondrá todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudarnos...- Dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia su amiga.

\- Eso espero...El es nuestra única esperanza...- Repuso Bulma. – Por cierto, si vas a hablar con él, llévale la muestra que te entregué antes de partir. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de explicárselo, así que, por favor, tendrás que hacerlo tú...- Dijo a modo de súplica.

\- Es cierto. – Contestó inmediatamente el saiyajin. - Será mejor que me apresure antes de que se alejen demasiado. Te llamaré luego¿vale?.

\- De acuerdo...- Repuso la mujer sin muchas de continuar hablando, y apretando el botón que cerraría la comunicación entre ambos.

Mientras...fuera de la nave y a pocos kilómetros de allí, Vegeta y Nappa se encontraban uno enfrente del otro. El príncipe, nada más salir, tuvo la necesidad de expulsar toda la ira contenida dentro de sí, y lo hizo arremetiendo con gran energía contra diversos puntos del desolado lugar donde se encontraban, mientras su compañero lo observaba sabiendo que esa era la mejor forma de lograr que se tranquilizara.

A los pocos segundos, y habiendo agotado gran parte de sus fuerzas, el príncipe se apoyó en una roca respirando con algo de dificultad, y cuando se sintió preparado, se dirigió hacia su acompañante del siguiente modo:

\- Nappa...Esto es lo que quiero que hagas: Haz copias de este informe y asegúrate de que sea repartido por todos los laboratorios que se encuentren en cualquier parte del imperio, incluido Vegetasei. Ordena que cesen de trabajar en cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo, y que se centren en averiguar todo lo relativo a esa maldita enfermedad. Quiero que encuentren con la mayor urgencia un remedio, una vacuna, lo que sea...¿entendido?...- Dijo tajantemente.

El enorme saiyajin asintió, y se acercó hasta él, agarrando entre sus manos la carpeta que Vegeta le ofrecía.

\- De acuerdo...Asi se hará...- Dijo.

\- Y otra cosa..- Continuó hablando el príncipe. - Encárgate también de que vayan preparando mi nave espacial. Necesito partir mañana mismo hacia la Tierra. – Exclamó sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

\- ¿Estás seguro?...¿Qué excusa vas a darle a tu padre?. – Preguntó Nappa de inmediato.

\- No creo que tenga tiempo de comunicarle nada, asi que, me iré y ya pensaré después en las consecuencias...- Concluyó comenzando a prepararse para iniciar el vuelo que les llevaría a palacio.

Antes de que Nappa pudiera contestar, se escuchó una voz a su izquierda que decía:

\- ¡Vegeta, espera!. –

Los dos hombres se giraron para descubrir a Kakarotto acercándose hacia donde estaban. El príncipe frunció el ceño y una expresión de enorme desprecio se dibujó en su rostro nada más verlo. Tenía pensado ajustar cuentas con ese estúpido en cuanto recuperara su energía por completo, pero al verle de nuevo aparecer, su instinto casi le obligaba a no dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Te fuiste sin que nos diera tiempo de entregarte esto. – Dijo Kakarotto notando enseguida la reacción de Vegeta. - Se trata de una muestra de sangre de Trunks. Pensamos que sería mejor realizar los análisis en Vegetasei, para antes de nada, confirmar que tu sangre y la suya sean compatibles...- Repuso mientras se acercaba hasta él para hacerle entrega del pequeño tubo.

Vegeta se lo arrebató con fuerza, y después de dedicarle una mirada llena de odio e indignación, dijo:

\- Kakarotto...jamás debí confiar en ti. Pero esto no quedará así, pagarás por tu incompetencia. Puedes estar seguro. – Gruñó enojado.

\- Escucha, Vegeta...- Replicó el más joven, modificando su semblante habitualmente tranquilo por uno mucho más duro y frío. - Comprendo que me consideres culpable a mi también por no habérsete informado antes de la situación...y estaré dispuesto a afrontar el castigo que decidas para mí, pero no ahora...Ahora debemos mantener la cabeza fría y pensar que lo más importante en estos momentos es Trunks y su salud...-

El príncipe se quedó en silencio, admitiendo forzosamente que probablemente Kakarotto tenía razón. No merecía la pena malgastar sus energías ni su tiempo en estos momentos. Su prioridad ahora mismo era tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo, y a pesar del grave error que Bulma había cometido al ocultárselo hasta ahora, empeñaría todos sus esfuerzos en ello. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había reaccionado así...ni la razón de la conmoción que le había causado conocer la terrible noticia...Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez en diez años que había vuelto a saber de ese niño que llevaba su sangre...Jamás supo nada más de él desde entonces, y estaba seguro de que Bulma se había preocupado de que el pequeño nunca supiera la verdadera historia de su padre y de sus orígenes. Entonces..¿por qué le dolía tanto?...¿Ese dolor era realmente por su hijo...o quizá lo que más le había dañado era sentirse defraudado, ignorado y desplazado por la mujer a la que amó hasta el borde de la locura, y por cuya ausencia había estado sufriendo todos estos años?...Probablemente era una combinación de ambas cosas.

Más tarde meditaría más profundamente sobre todo eso. Ahora tenía mucho por hacer, y con un gesto, indicó a Nappa que era el momento de regresar a palacio y ponerse a trabajar. Kakarotto les imitó, y los tres hombres emprendieron el vuelo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales distaban mucho de ser parecidos o similares...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	5. Chapter 5

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Esperanza**

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, Vegeta recibió la noticia de que las copias de los informes estarían muy pronto en manos de los mejores científicos del imperio, y que enseguida se pondrian a trabajar en ello de la forma más concienzuda posible. Las órdenes de Vegeta se habían cumplido con una eficacia sorprendente. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar a que los resultados sobre su sangre y la de su hijo, fueran del todo satisfactorios. Decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente, dándoles tiempo a los médicos a que realizaran todas las pruebas necesarias sin posibilidad de que se cometiera ningún error.

Felicitó a Nappa por su excelente trabajo, y decidió que, para liberar tensiones, les vendría muy bien un buen entrenamiento, en el que incluyeron también a Kakarotto. En realidad, tenía curiosidad por saber si ese estúpido habría aumentado sus poderes desde las últimas veces que entrenaron juntos en la Tierra.

Justo cuando iban a comenzar a entrenar, de repente, se escuchó la puerta tras ellos, y los tres hombres se giraron para ver aparecer la figura de un niño saiyajin que se acercaba hacia ellos, cruzando los brazos de forma orgullosa.

Kakarotto se quedó sorprendido mirando al pequeño, y dijo:

\- ¿Os habéis fijado?. Ese niño es igualito a ti, Vegeta. Lo único que os diferencia es la edad y la altura...¡Increíble!...- Exclamó dirigiéndose al príncipe y a su acompañante. - ¿Quien eres, pequeño?. – Dijo aproximándose hacia él.

Vegeta y Nappa se miraron el uno al otro con expresión de desesperación ante la actitud del más joven de los tres. En ocasiones, Vegeta incluso había llegado a pensar que Kakarotto fingía su falta de inteligencia, pero no...ni siquiera lo creía capaz de ser así de retorcido...

Junior lo miró con desprecio, y repuso con la arrogancia típica de su linaje:

\- ¿Quien eres tú?...¿Y cómo osas dirigirte a mi de ese modo tan irrespetuoso?. – Indicó señalándole con el dedo de forma recriminatoria.

\- Bueno...no creo haber dicho nada para ofenderte..- Dijo el saiyajin de forma ingenua. - Mi nombre es Kakarotto. ¿Cual es el tuyo?. – Le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso te burlas de mi? – Exclamó el pequeño enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese insecto a fingir que no sabía quien era él?. - ¡Te mereces que alguien te de una buena lección!...- Gruñó.

Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la situación. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una manera de recuperar el entrenamiento perdido de esa misma mañana con su hijo, y al mismo tiempo, tendría la oportunidad de observar los progresos de Kakarotto. Sonrió satisfecho con malicia, y exclamó:

\- Te presento a tu nuevo contrincante, Junior. Prepárate, porque vas a luchar contra él ahora mismo. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

El niño y Kakarotto le miraron sorprendidos unos segundos, hasta que el más pequeño repuso:

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que malgastar mis energías con un tercera clase como él?...Yo he venido para enfrentarme contigo y con Nappa... – Dijo a modo de reproche.

Vegeta gruñó, y le gritó:

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo, niño!...¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que discutir mis órdenes?. –

\- Está bien, papá...- Contestó Junior con resignación. Odiaba cuando su padre le recriminaba delante de otros, y todo por culpa de ese soldado de tercera clase con cara de tonto que no dejaba de mirarles a él y a su padre como si fueran unos bichos raros. - ¡Prepárate, insecto!...Vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida..- Exclamó poniéndose en guardia mientras fijaba su vista en Kakarotto a modo de desafío.

\- ¡Un momento!...¿Has dicho papá?...¿Es que acaso este niño es tu hijo, Vegeta?. – Preguntó Kakarotto completamente sorprendido ante la noticia.

\- ¿De donde has sacado a este tonto, papá?...Bueno..no importa...en pocos minutos lo dejaré fuera de combate...- Dijo el pequeño totalmente convencido de su victoria.

\- Kakarotto...Yo que tú no bajaría la guardia..- Repuso el príncipe. - Vegeta Jr., no sólo es mi hijo, sino que además ha sido entrenado personalmente por mi...-

\- Vaya...esto si que es una sorpresa...- Contestó Kakarotto sonriendo. - Esta bien...¡acepto el reto!..- Exclamó poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente mientras le devolvía la mirada desafiante al pequeño.

El combate fue iniciado por el pequeño príncipe, el cual arremetió con gran velocidad hacia su contrincante. Kakarotto lo esquivó por poco, y enseguida comenzaron los continuos embistes de patadas y puñetazos que se dedicaban el uno al otro. En un descuido de Kakarotto, Junior logró asestarle una patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala. – Este pequeño tiene mucha fuerza, casi tanta como Trunks. – Pensó el saiyajin. – No debí confiarme porque sea más pequeño que él. Lo curioso es que ambos son increíblemente poderosos, pese a su corta edad. – Se decía a sí mismo.

Vegeta observaba con detenimiento el combate sin perder ningún detalle. Sabía que Kakarotto no estaba usando ni la mitad de su energía, y que su hijo no tenía nada que hacer contra él, pero le pareció interesante organizar esa lucha entre ambos. Poco a poco, iba notando cómo la furia de su pequeño se iba incrementado cada vez más, al darse cuenta de la superioridad de Kakarotto frente a él. Podía imaginar el estado de rabia que eso le suponía, y la verguenza que sentía al notarse tan inferior al lado de un guerrero de tercera clase, a los cuales él solía derrotar habitualmente con una enorme facilidad. Lo que no sabía su hijo es que, su rival, no era un guerrero cualquiera. Por alguna razón, Kakarotto disponía de una gran habilidad para el combate, como si se tratara de algo innato en él, y que sólo los guerreros del más alto linaje y categoría disfrutaban. Estaba claro que Kakarotto era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Hace tiempo que él mismo lo descubrió, cuando mantuvieron ese combate en aquél planeta deshabitado, y también en los entrenamientos que compartieron juntos durante su estancia en la Tierra, aunque estaba claro que jamás lo reconocería abiertamente frente a él.

De pronto, escuchó la voz de Nappa a su lado que le dijo:

\- ¡No es posible!. – Comentó con sorpresa. - ¿Tú lo sabías?. – Dijo refiriéndose a la inminente derrota de su hijo. - ¿De dónde sacaba Kakarotto tanta energía si sólo se trataba de un guerrero de tercera clase?- . Se preguntaba.

Vegeta asintió con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, observó como un magistral golpe de Kakarotto enviaba a su hijo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Lo..lo siento...No quería golpearte tan fuerte... – Se disculpó el saiyajin pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

El niño se levantó del suelo enfurecido, aguantando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir por diversas partes de su cuerpo, y exclamó con ira:

\- ¡Ahora vas a ver...maldita sabandija!. – Dijo haciendo ademán de lanzarse nuevamente contra su rival.

\- ¡Junior!..¡Detente!. – Gritó Vegeta repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué...qué ocurre?. – Preguntó el pequeño sobresaltado por la interrupción de su padre.

\- Se acabó el combate. Kakarotto te ha vencido. – Contestó el príncipe de inmediato.

El niño se sorprendió ante la revelación de su padre. No..de ningún modo iba a permitir ser humillado por un soldado insignificante como ese. Tenía que demostrarle a su padre que estaba en un error, y que eliminaría a ese insecto sin ningún esfuerzo..

\- Pero, papá...estoy a punto de derrotarle...deja que continúe...- Replicó tratando de convencerle.

Vegeta no podía creer lo tozudo que era su hijo. Gruñó enojado y exclamó:

\- ¡He dicho que se terminó!. ¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme?. – Gritó acercándose de forma intimidatoria hacia él.

\- Pero...-

\- ¡No hay nada que discutir, Junior!. Y espero que lo de hoy te haya servido de lección.- Dijo recriminándole su actitud. - Nunca..¿lo oyes?..nunca debes subestimar a tu contrincante. Desde el primer momento, te convenciste de que saldrías victorioso en el enfrentamiento, y comenzaste utilizando toda tu energía para tratar de acabar con el combate lo antes posible...Hasta hoy...tu método te había sido útil con todos los demás sujetos con los que habías luchado, pero como habrás comprobado, esta vez no te ha servido de nada...Jamás debes mostrarle a tu rival todo tu potencial hasta que no hayas combatido con él lo suficiente como para poder corroborar hasta donde puede llegar su poder...¿Lo has entendido?. – Concluyó esperando que el pequeño tomara buena nota de sus enseñanzas.

\- Si..papá...Lo siento...No volverá a ocurrir...- Repuso el niño bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado.

\- Eso espero. Vamos, te acompañaré a que te curen esas heridas. – Dijo, mientras con un gesto le indicaba que le siguiera hasta la salida. Justo antes de abandonar la sala, se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres y dijo: - Nappa, ven a buscarme mañana temprano a mis aposentos. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer...-

\- De acuerdo, Vegeta. Nos veremos mañana. – Contestó el enorme saiyajin a modo de despedida mientras observaba como padre e hijo salían del recinto.

En el momento en que se quedaron solos, Nappa se giró hacia Kakarotto diciéndole:

\- Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido, Kakarotto. Ahora veo que lo que decía Raditz de ti, era totalmente incierto. – Dijo con sinceridad. Debió imaginarse que no se

trataba de un guerrero cualquiera cuando Vegeta decidió que fuera él quien se encargara del entrenamiento de su hijo híbrido.

\- Raditz nunca me tomó en serio, y mientras él se vanagloriaba por pertenecer al escuadrón del príncipe, yo me dediqué a prepararme y a aprender nuevas técnicas por mi cuenta. Jamás he dejado de entrenarme, prestándole mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. – Contestó el más joven tratando de dar su más sincera explicación.

Nappa no dijo nada más, y Kakarotto aprovechó para coger una toalla para secarse el sudor.

\- De modo que Vegeta ha vuelto a casarse¿no?. – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Así es. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te sorprende tanto. – Contestó el enorme saiyajin a modo de reproche.

\- Bueno...no es que me sorprenda, aunque ahora que lo pienso...no sería muy lógico, dadas nuestras leyes, que el príncipe se mantuviera soltero y sin descendencia a estas alturas de su vida...- Repuso Kakarotto.

Nappa se quedó un rato pensativo, y al momento, se decidió a preguntar lo siguiente:

\- ¿Y qué hay de la humana?. –

Ka karotto le miró sorprendido, y contestó de inmediato:

\- ¿Te refieres a Bulma?. –

\- ¿A quien si no?. – Replicó el otro hombre.

\- Trunks es su único hijo...y no tiene pareja. Lo cierto es que no la he visto interesarse por nadie en estos años. – Contestó el más joven, preguntándose cual sería el motivo por el cual Nappa estaría tan interesado en conocer ese aspecto tan peculiar de la vida de su amiga.

Nappa soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. Debido a su reacción, Kakarotto tuvo una clara sospecha de lo que pasaba por la mente de Nappa, y se atrevió a decir:

\- Veo que te preocupa el hecho de que vuelvan a encontrarse¿no es así?. –

El enorme saiyajin le miró fijamente sin decidirse a contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparle?. Y más aún, sabiendo ahora que la mujer no tenía pareja, y que continuaba sola, ya que, en esas circunstancias, ella no tendría ningún impedimento para volver a seducir a Vegeta.

\- Lo que me inquieta es que pueda volver a repetirse de nuevo lo sucedido hace diez años. – Contestó algo nervioso. - Aquello fue un maldito error, un hecho que jamás debió producirse y que, casi estuvo a punto de hacer caer a nuestro imperio. Vegeta

nunca debió llegar tan lejos con esa mujer que tantos problemas le ha causado, incluido el que ahora nos ocupa.- Terminó de decir demostrando rabia en sus palabras.

\- ¿Sabe Vegeta que opinas así?. – Preguntó Kakarotto.

\- Desde luego que sí. Jamás le di mi aprobación, pero no me quedó más remedio que apoyarle. Por eso, en cierta medida, yo también me considero culpable de todo lo ocurrido. – Replicó Nappa.

Kakarotto suspiró, y negando con la cabeza, repuso:

\- Pues no deberías sentirse así. Por muy en contra que tú estuvieras, no habrías podido hacer nada por evitar lo sucedido entre ellos. –

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro...- Contestó Nappa apretando los dientes. Lo cierto es que siempre se había maldecido a sí mismo por no tratar de evitar de algún modo la situación que vivió el príncipe.

\- Créeme, Nappa. Cuando dos personas se enamoran, no existe nada ni nadie que pueda hacer cambiar sus sentimientos. – Repuso Kakarotto con una sonrisa.

Nappa se alteró de repente, y alzando la voz en señal de desacuerdo, exclamó:

\- ¡Eso no son más que estupideces, cursilerías baratas, debilidades impropias de un guerrero saiyajin de las características de nuestro príncipe!. – Gritó enojado.

\- Entonces...¿cómo explicas lo que sucedió?. Si fuera como tu dices, Vegeta jamás se hubiera interesado por ella como lo hizo, ni jamás se hubiera planteado el hecho de convertirla en su esposa¿no crees?. – Contestó Kakarotto tratando de convencerle.

Nappa se quedó en silencio. ¿Acaso sería cierto lo que afirmaba Kakarotto?. Nunca había sido capaz de comprender qué era exactamente lo que motivaba a Vegeta a comportarse así con esa mujer hasta el punto de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sin importarle nada más. Ella se convirtió en su única prioridad, y si no fuera porque ella lo rechazó, estaba seguro de que Vegeta hubiera cumplido su palabra de hacerla su esposa, desafiando a cualquiera que osara intentar evitarlo, incluido al mismísimo Rey. ¿Es aquello, a lo que llaman amor, tan poderoso como para conseguir hacerle perder la razón a cualquiera que sucumbiera ante él?. No estaba seguro..pero si fuera así, una cosa tenía clara: El nunca se enamoraría. Estaba convencido de que resistiría a la tentación, cosa que su príncipe no fue capaz de hacer, seguramente por su desconocimiento sobre el tema o por la curiosidad de experimentar sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para él en aquella época de su vida.

\- Nappa...- Continuó Kakarotto. – No es por darte ánimos...pero quizás no deberías preocuparte tanto, porque yo creo que, en estos momentos, lo único que les importa a ambos es salvar la vida de su hijo, y nosotros dos debemos estar ahí para apoyarles... –

\- Tienes razón. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ese niño lleva su sangre...- Concluyó Nappa dando por zanjada la conversación.

El príncipe, después de haber acompañado a su hijo hasta sus aposentos, se dirigió a los suyos, que compartía con su esposa, y entró. Se quitó la armadura, y encaminó el rumbo hacia la habitación con ánimo de acostarse enseguida. Estaba realmente cansado. Las emociones vividas este día, habían conseguido agotarle psicológicamente, y en estos momentos, no sentía ganas de pensar en nada más. Esperaba que al día siguiente su mente se encontrara más despejada y le ayudara a tomar las decisiones correctas.

\- Vegeta...- Dijo Suzann nada más verle aparecer por el umbral de la puerta. - Espero que no te haya molestado que permitiera a Junior unirse a tu entrenamiento de esta tarde – Le indicó con una sonrisa.

\- No. La verdad es que así hemos conseguido recuperar el tiempo perdido de esta mañana. – Contestó el príncipe comenzando a desvestirse.

\- Por eso creí que sería buena idea. – Comentó la mujer dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, introduciéndose en él.

A los pocos segundos, y mientras permanecía tumbado sobre el colchón con los brazos cruzados por debajo de la nuca, el príncipe escuchó que ella le decía desde dentro del aseo:

\- Por cierto..¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?. Junior me comentó que Nappa parecía preocupado. –

\- Nada importante. – Contestó el príncipe desde la cama, sin intención de darle ninguna explicación a su entrometida esposa.

Al rato, Suzann salió del cuarto de baño, y miró hacia la posición donde se encontraba Vegeta. Se quedó unos segundos observándole, y repuso:

\- Te noto decaído...¿Quieres que ordene que te preparen un buen baño caliente?. – Indicó amablemente.

\- No es necesario. Solo necesito dormir. – Indicó Vegeta sin modificar su postura.

Suzann se acercó hacia la cama, y se sentó a su lado, observando como él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sin prestarle ninguna atención.

\- Te vendría muy bien – Dijo tratando de convencerle. - Y estoy segura de que después te ayudará a dormir como un bebé. Yo lo suelo tomar a menudo. Llamaré a una de las esclavas..- Exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¡He dicho que no!. ¿Es que no me has oído?. – Replicó el príncipe alzando la voz y abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

La mujer se sobresaltó por el grito, y se le quedó mirando completamente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Vegeta actuaba así con ella, y no entendía a qué podía ser debido su comportamiento.

\- Si...Lo siento...- Dijo tímidamente mientras se introducía en la cama y apagaba las luces.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio y a oscuras, y Vegeta comenzó a arrepentirse de su actitud con Suzann. No porque no lo mereciera, si no porque no era una buena idea que, en estos momentos, ella comenzara a sospechar algo extraño en su comportamiento y se lo comunicara a su padre. Gruñó en silencio sólo de pensarlo. Mañana tendría que buscar una buena excusa para justificar su viaje a la Tierra, y tenía que tratar de evitar que a nadie se le ocurriera indagar más sobre su repentina marcha. Decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de enmendar el error cometido unos minutos antes, y girándose hacia la posición de su mujer, comenzó a decir:

\- Suzann...Lamento haber pagado contigo mi mal humor...Hoy he tenido algunos problemas con mis hombres, y ya sabes lo mucho que me enfurece que no se obedezcan mis órdenes.- Dijo tratando de disculparse.

Ella se giró poniéndose frente a él, y sonriéndole, contestó en un susurro:

\- No te preocupes...La culpa es mía, no debí insistir tanto...- Dijo con voz dulce.

Vegeta optó por cambiar de tema. Ya era suficiente el haber tenido que disculparse, y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la situación.

\- Es posible que mañana tenga que partir a una misión en el espacio. – Exclamó de pronto.

\- ¿De veras?. ¿Y de qué se trata?. Hoy me reuní con tu padre para unos asuntos de palacio y no me comentó nada...- Dijo ella algo sorprendida.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. – Otro encuentro más...¿Como se atreve a restregármelo por la cara?. - Pensó para sí mismo tratando de no perder los nervios. A los pocos segundos, repuso:

\- El aún no lo sabe, ya que, el tema ha surgido esta misma tarde. Mañana le informaré sobre el asunto. – Contestó sin intención de dar más explicaciones.

Suzann se dio por enterada, y no hizo ningún comentario más. Le deseó buenas noches, y se giró hacia el lado contrario para tratar de dormir, lográndolo a los pocos minutos después, mientras que el príncipe aún continuaba despierto. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido hoy...Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver el rostro desencajado de Bulma tratando de darle una explicación...Comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, había sido demasiado duro con ella...¡No!..La mujer no tenía excusa..Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Había sido capaz de poner la vida de su hijo en juego sólo por mantenerlos alejados, por su estúpida creencia de que el pequeño jamás debía formar parte de la raza, a la que, por otra parte, pertenece desde que nació.

Nunca debió permitir que ella se saliera con la suya, y desde luego, estaba decidido a decírselo en cuanto la viera. En aquella época, la influencia que Bulma ejercía sobre él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para nublar su mente y encaminarle a cometer

errores como ese, pero ahora...ahora era distinto, ya que, el tiempo había conseguido endurecerle de nuevo...o al menos, eso era lo que él creía...

Al día siguiente, Nappa caminaba por los pasillos de palacio con rumbo a los aposentos del príncipe. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se sorprendió al verle gritándole enfurecido a dos soldados que no cesaban en tratar de disculparse temiendo por sus vidas. Vegeta, al ver a Nappa, logró tranquilizarse un poco, y después de amenazarles para que no volvieran a repetir su conducta, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez...

\- ¡Malditos estúpidos!..- Dijo mientras se aproximaba hasta la posición de su amigo. – Les he sorprendido tonteando con una esclava mientras estaban de guardia...-

Nappa sabía que ese no era motivo para que Vegeta se enojara tanto. Normalmente, cuando sucedía algo así, simplemente les recriminaba por descuidar su trabajo.

\- Te noto bastante irritado hoy¿qué sucede?. – Preguntó.

\- Como si no lo supieras...- Contestó Vegeta comenzando a caminar con paso firme.

\- Se que estás preocupado por todo lo acontecido ayer..pero intuyo que no es solamente ese el motivo por el cual estés de tan mal humor..- Dijo esperando una respuesta.

De pronto, Vegeta se detuvo. Cerró los puños tratando de controlar su ira, y dijo apretando los dientes:

\- Es Suzann.. Me pone enfermo su actitud...¿Como demonios puede pensar que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de nada?. – Exclamó.

\- ¿Sigues con esa idea de no hacer absolutamente nada al respecto?. – Preguntó el enorme saiyajin.

\- Si. No me importa lo que haga. – Repuso Vegeta con voz firme. - Es su manera de fingir fidelidad y compromiso lo que me irrita. En ese sentido, prefería a Syra, al menos era mucho más previsible...-

\- Quizá deberías tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya sabes lo que nuestras leyes dictaminan sobre la infidelidad de las esposas...- Contestó Nappa.

\- Ya...¿Y qué quieres que haga?...Es con el Rey con quien se acuesta, con mi padre...¿o acaso lo has olvidado?. – Replicó el príncipe enojado. Viendo que Nappa se quedaba en silencio, tratando de buscar un argumento, decidió continuar diciendo: - De todas formas, ahora no es el momento, Nappa. Ya pensaremos en alguna solución cuando el tema de mi hijo se resuelva. –

El enorme saiyajin asintió y continuaron su marcha. Lo cierto es que hacía poco tiempo que habían descubierto que el Rey y Suzann mantenían una relación mucho más allá de lo que correspondería a un suegro y a su nuera. Al parecer, llevaban acostándose juntos desde hacía un año aproximadamente. En realidad, a él poco le importaba lo que hiciera

su esposa, con la que, por otra parte, no mantenía relaciones sexuales desde hacía meses. Lo que le molestaba era que fuera su propio padre el hombre con el que ella cometía sus infidelidades. Imaginó que era su particular forma de vengarse por aquellos años en los que él se reveló en su contra en numerosas ocasiones, y la estúpìda de Suzann no era más que un instrumento con el que llevar a cabo su objetivo, puesto que de otro modo, no entendía que interés podría tener el Rey en acostarse con ella, teniendo a su disposición a las mujeres más hermosas y complacientes del universo.

De pronto, se encontraron con Kakarotto, que los esperaba con su habitual sonrisa, y Vegeta dejó atrás sus pensamientos nada más verle.

\- Buenos días. Vengo del laboratorio donde ayer se realizaron las pruebas sobre la compatibilidad de tu sangre con la de Trunks, y ya tengo los resultados...- Dijo algo nervioso.

Vegeta, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, contestó:

\- ¿Y a qué esperas para comunicármelos?. – Preguntó.

Kakarotto sonrió, y mientras le entregaba una carpeta al príncipe, exclamó exultante:

\- ¡Alegra esa cara, Vegeta!...Acabas de salvarle la vida a tu hijo...-

Vegeta no supo en ese momento cómo reaccionar. De pronto, todas sus anteriores preocupaciones le parecían insignificantes, y mientras sentía como si su cuerpo se despojara de un enorme peso, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue lo siguiente:

\- Que preparen mi nave. Partiremos esta misma mañana...-

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	6. Chapter 6

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **¿Junior?**

Rápidamente, Nappa contestó:

\- Espera, Vegeta. No podemos irnos todavía, aún tenemos que buscar una buena excusa que darle a tu padre. ¿O es que no tienes pensado hablar con él?. – Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

El príncipe, todavía algo desconcertado por la noticia, exclamó ahora mucho más tranquilo:

\- Tienes razón...- Dijo. - Por cierto, Nappa...He pensado que lo más conveniente es que tú te quedes en Vegetasei. Hay que buscar el modo para que puedas comunicarte conmigo desde aquí, y me informes en cuanto se descubra un tratamiento para la enfermedad. –

\- Yo creo que...- Intervino el más joven de los tres.

\- ¡Cállate, Kakarotto y no interrumpas!.– Replicó Vegeta alzando la voz. Rápidamente, se volvió de nuevo hacia Nappa y le preguntó lo siguiente: - ¿Queda algo de nuestro antiguo sistema de comunicación con la Tierra?. –

\- No...Todo el sistema fue destruido hace diez años para que no existiera ningún tipo de contacto, tal y como tú ordenaste..- Contestó el enorme saiyajin.

\- ¡Maldita sea!..- Gruñó el príncipe. Lo cierto es que ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión en aquél entonces. Fue una de las medidas que tomó para que la Tierra estuviera siempre aislada de su imperio, y así evitar que la paz que él les brindó a los terrícolas para tratar de proteger a su hijo y a Bulma, no fuera enturbiada jamás.

\- Escuchad...yo..- Volvió a intentar hablar Kakarotto.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído?. – Gritó Vegeta ahora mucho más enojado. - ¡Deja de molestar y cierra la boca!. -

\- Está bien. Si no queréis escucharme, peor para vosotros..- Dijo el más joven refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

El príncipe y Nappa lo miraron incrédulos. Sobretodo el más mayor, el cual estaba convencido de que Vegeta no tardaría en reaccionar ante la osadía del más joven.

\- ¿Cómo dices?...- Exclamó Vegeta. asiéndole por la ropa a la altura del cuello. -¿Te parece divertido todo esto, estúpido sin cerebro?. ¡No creas que he olvidado que tú eres uno de los mayores culpables de esta maldita situación!. ¡Y créeme, en cuanto disponga de algo más de tiempo, te lo haré pagar con creces!. – Le increpó acercando su rostro enfurecido a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

Kakarotto se soltó como pudo, y mostrándose algo enojado por la actitud del príncipe, repuso:

\- ¡Y yo ya te dije que asumiré mi culpa!...Pero ahora lo más importante es hallar la manera de que podamos salir de Vegetasei cuanto antes sin dejar ningún cabo suelto¿no es así?. Por eso, si me dejaras hablar, tal vez podría darte la solución a todo lo que te preocupa...- Exclamó tratando de llamar su atención.

El príncipe lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y después de soltar uno de sus habituales gruñidos, dijo:

\- ¿De veras?...A ver...ilumínanos con tus estúpidas ideas...- Replicó con sarcasmo.

Kakarotto suspiró resignado. Si no fuera por Trunks, no aguantaría ni un segundo más la arrogancia y la prepotencia de Vegeta. No sabía con certeza si los muchos problemas que ahora preocupan al príncipe eran los causantes de su mal humor, pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que su carácter se había agriado mucho más durante estos diez años sin verse. Concentrándose de nuevo en la conversación, comenzó a hablar:

\- Lo primero: Pienso que lo mejor sería viajar en la nave que yo he utilizado para llegar hasta aquí...y no sólo porque es más rápida, sino porque además, podremos estar en contacto con la Tierra y con Vegetasei durante todo el trayecto.- Dijo con seguridad.

El príncipe, levantando una ceja como signo de sorpresa, exclamó:

\- ¿Más rápida?...- Dijo mostrando algo de desconfianza en dicha afirmación.

\- Así es. Tan sólo he tardado una semana en recorrer la distancia entre ambos planetas. Bulma trabajó muy duro hasta conseguir mejorar ese aspecto. – Contestó Kakarotto sabiendo que Vegeta era consciente de las extraordinarias habilidades científicas de su amiga.

\- Continúa...- Contestó el príncipe mostrando ahora mucho más interés puesto que sabía que Bulma era capaz de lograr eso y mucho más.

\- Y lo segundo: Ella supuso que tal vez sería necesario mantener la comunicación entre ambos planetas, y como precaución por si acaso el sistema instalado en la nave sufriera algún daño, se le ocurrió diseñar otro mucho más sencillo y portátil. No tiene la misma calidad de imagen y de sonido que el otro, pero al menos, es fiable y seguro.- Terminó de decir Kakarotto mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas otra pequeña cápsula, mostrándosela a los dos hombres.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, mientras los otros dos hombres lo observaban en silencio.

\- Está bien. Al menos Bulma aún mantiene algo de utilidad en su cabeza. – Replicó de forma despectiva. Todavía no podía soportar la idea de que ella no contara con él sobre la enfermedad de su hijo, y que solamente lo hiciera como último recurso para salvar su vida. - Enséñale a Nappa como utilizarlo, y reuniros conmigo en un par de horas. – Dijo dándose la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

Al segundo, se volvió, y dirigiéndose hacia el enorme saiyajin esta vez, exclamó:

\- Otra cosa, Nappa: De todas formas, ordena que preparen mi nave...Creo que tengo el modo de conseguir que mi padre no sospeche nada . Luego os lo explicaré...- Repuso girándose y comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a los otros dos hombres.

Después de reunirse con algunos de los hombres de más confianza de su escuadrón, y darles algunas instrucciones, el príncipe decidió relajar su mente dándose un baño en la piscina privada a la que sólo él y la familia real tenían acceso. Antes de introducirse en las instalaciones, dio orden expresa a los soldados que se encontraban apostados en la puerta, de no ser interrumpido por nadie, salvo por Nappa, al que esperaría allí.

Se despojó inmediatamente de su uniforme de combate, y desnudo, se lanzó al agua de cabeza.

La piscina era de forma rectangular, excepto en la parte donde la profundidad era menor, y cuyo ancho tenía la forma de un semicírculo que se componía de unos grandes escalones para poder entrar y salir con mucha más comodidad.

Comenzó a nadar con gran maestría por todo el largo de la piscina, hasta que, decidió parar. Se dirigió hacia la parte de los escalones, y sentándose en uno de ellos, estiró sus piernas y se apoyó con los brazos en el bordillo. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a relajarse del todo, escuchó el sonido de la puerta a su espalda, y se giró, descubriendo la figura de una mujer que lo sonreía mientras se acercaba hasta su posición...

\- Hola...Vegeta...- Saludó la mujer deteniéndose justo al borde.

El príncipe, frunciendo el ceño, le contestó:

\- Creo que les dejé bien claro a mis soldados que no se me molestara...-

Ella, volvió a sonreir, y sin inmutarse ante la protesta de Vegeta, repuso:

\- Si..eso dijeron...pero ya ves...pocas personas pueden resistirse a mis poderes de convicción...- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo de forma seductora.

El príncipe, no prestó atención a su gesto, y tratando de librarse de ella, comentó:

\- No estoy de humor, Zaara y además tengo que partir al espacio en unas horas. No necesito compañía, asi que, será mejor que te marches..-

\- Oh...en ese caso..me alegro de haber llegado en el momento oportuno...Así podré despedirme de ti como debe ser...- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Vegeta, y comenzando a despojarse lentamente de su lujoso vestido. - Hace un calor espantoso...¿No vas a permitirme siquiera que me refresque un poco?...- Añadió mientras se deshacía también de la ropa interior, bajo la mirada atenta de Vegeta, cuya voluntad anterior estaba comenzando a resquebrajarse ante el maravilloso espectáculo que sus ojos le mostraban.

No era la primera vez que veía ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Lo cierto es que, ya lo había hecho suyo en varias ocasiones, habiendo convertido a la mujer que lo poseía en una de sus más habituales amantes. Zaara era una mujer saiyajin perteneciente a la nobleza. Su matrimonio con uno de los hombres más importantes del imperio, le habían permitido codearse con la familia real, y a su vez, con el príncipe, y al poco tiempo de conocerse, se acostaron juntos por primera vez. Sus encuentros se limitaban exclusivamente al placer carnal, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ni siquiera acababan durmiendo juntos.

\- Debo decirte que estoy algo molesta contigo porque últimamente me tienes muy abandonada...- Dijo fingiendo una protesta mientras se introducía lentamente en el agua. - No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, príncipe.- Añadió de forma sensual, acercándose cada vez más hacia él...

Vegeta, lejos de dejarse manipular tan fácilmente por una hembra, trató de tomar las riendas de la siguiente manera:

\- Apuesto a que no ha sido así...Seguramente habrás sabido encontrar con quien saciar tu cuerpo...- Dijo sin moverse del sitio, tratando de parecer lo más frío posible, dando comienzo así al juego de seducción que conseguía excitarles sobremanera a ambos.

La mujer, sonriendo con satisfacción, y deseosa de continuar con la diversión erótica a base de palabras, repuso:

\- Sabes que ninguno puede compararse contigo...- Afirmó. - ¿Acaso no notas lo necesitada que estoy de ti?...- Preguntó con lujuria mientras se posicionaba frente a él, y de un movimiento fugaz, conseguía aferrarse a su cuello, dándole un suave mordisco que hizo que el príncipe se estremeciera...

Vegeta, no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, agarró a la mujer y la colocó a horcajadas entre su cuerpo, sentado sobre los escalones.

\- No estoy seguro...quizá debería comprobarlo con más detenimiento...- Añadió, para justo después devorar su boca con pasión. A los pocos segundos, los labios de Vegeta comenzaron a descender hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a besar y a lamer con ansia, mientras la mujer estiraba su torso hacia atrás, dejando escapar varios gemidos de placer...

Zaara movía sus caderas a un ritmo pausado, que amenazaba con incrementarse cada vez más, y el continuo roce de su pelvis con el miembro completamente en erección del príncipe, los estaba conduciendo a ambos a perder totalmente el control, y justo cuando la mujer incorporaba levemente su cuerpo para llenarse completamente de él, la puerta de la sala se abrió, a la vez que lograban escuchar:

\- Vegeta...- Dijo Nappa nada más entrar, acompañado por Kakarotto. En ese mismo instante, se dieron cuenta de la situación, y de cómo la mujer se separaba de encima del príncipe, el cual les dedicaba a ambos una de sus más escalofriantes miradas...

\- Lo..lo siento...Volveremos más tarde...- Repuso el enorme saiyajin volviéndose de nuevo hacia la salida, siendo inmediatamente imitado por Kakarotto.

\- ¡No!...- Oyeron decir a sus espaldas. - Zaara...será mejor que te vayas...- Indicó Vegeta a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Vaya...es una lástima...- Repuso ella a modo de reproche. – Pero espero que cuando vuelvas de tu viaje...sepas compensarme como me merezco...- Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la piscina totalmente desnuda, y sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta...pero ahora, es preciso que te marches enseguida. – Contestó Vegeta desde el agua.

\- Nappa...¿te importaría acercarme una toalla?..- Exclamó Zaara dirigiéndose al enorme saiyajin, quien rápidamente obedeció y le entregó una a la mujer.

Mientras se secaba, y anudaba la toalla a su cuerpo, se fijó en Kakarotto, el cual, desde que Zaara salió de la piscina, trataba por todos los medios de alejar su vista de ella, lográndolo tan sólo en unas pocas ocasiones.

A la mujer le pareció divertida la actitud de ese saiyajin tan atractivo a quien no conocía, y dirigiéndose hacia él, preguntó:

\- ¿Y tú quien eres?...Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí...-

\- Pues..yo...- Comenzó a decir Kakarotto algo nervioso.

\- ¡Zaara¡déjanos solos de una maldita vez.!.- Interrumpió Vegeta alzando la voz.

La mujer recogió su ropa con rapidez, obedeciendo la orden del príncipe, y justo antes de encaminarse hacia los vestuarios adyacentes, se cruzó con Kakarotto, y acercando suavemente su rostro a su oído le dijo con voz sensual:

\- Espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión, encanto..- Susurró, dejando al más joven de los tres hombres, totalmente perplejo y sin palabras.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Kakarotto. – Repuso Vegeta en cuanto ella se marchó. – A esa zorra sólo le interesan los machos de primera categoría..- Dijo comenzando a reir a carcajadas, siendo inmediatamente imitado por Nappa.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por Kakarotto, el cual replicó:

\- Gracias por la información, Vegeta, pero creo que ya te lo dije en una ocasión: No necesito a ninguna otra mujer. – Dijo con seriedad.

El príncipe, que había comenzado a salir de la piscina, agarró la toalla que Nappa le ofrecía, y mientras se la anudaba a la cintura, repuso:

\- Si..ya lo recuerdo. ¿Aún continúas unido a esa terrícola?..¿Cómo se llamaba?. – Preguntó.

\- Chichi...- Contestó el más joven. - Y sí, nuestra relación perdura todavía. Ahora vivimos en casa de Bulma. -

Vegeta, entonces recordó fugazmente aquellos días que pasó en la Tierra junto a ella y su hijo, Trunks. Aquellos únicos momentos en los que logró olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, centrándose exclusivamente en disfrutar cada minuto, cada segundo, con su compañía...

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de inmediato por Nappa:

\- Vegeta...Ya hemos cumplido todas tus órdenes, incluida la de preparar tu nave imperial., lo cual no entiendo, puesto que será la de Kakarotto la que finalmente utilicéis. – Comentó extrañado.

El príncipe, esbozó en su rostro una media sonrisa, mientras observaba los rostros de los otros dos hombres con claros signos de impaciencia.

\- Todo tiene su explicación, Nappa. – Dijo. - Veréis, es muy sencillo: Haremos que las dos naves despeguen al mismo tiempo. En una de ellas, se encontrarán cuatro hombres

de mi escuadrón cuyo destino será un planeta con la misión de purgarlo y añadirlo a nuestro imperio, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que yo viajaré con ellos. Mientras, que a su vez, Kakarotto y yo partiremos hacia la Tierra en la suya, la cual nadie, excepto nosotros, conoce su existencia. Es un plan perfecto. Nadie sospechará nada. – Concluyó.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, mientras asimilaban las palabras del príncipe. Nappa, enseguida trató de buscar algún posible fallo que pudiera llevar al traste dicho plan, hasta que creyó encontrar uno..

\- Pero..¿qué ocurrirá si nuestros hombres regresan antes de que tú lo hagas?. – Preguntó pasados unos segundos.

Vegeta, sabiendo perfectamente que Nappa trataría de buscarle algún inconveniente a su estratagema, repuso:

\- Eso no pasará, porque tú te mantendrás en contacto con ellos, y no volverán hasta que no se lo ordenes. Ya está todo previsto y hace un rato les informé de su misión. – Replicó dejando a Nappa sin capacidad de respuesta.

\- ¡Magnífico plan, Vegeta!...Eres muy inteligente...- Intervino de pronto el más joven.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Kakarotto?...- Contestó el príncipe con arrogancia. - Por cierto, imagino que ya habrás informado a Bulma de la situación. –

\- Si..y no imaginas lo contenta que se ha puesto al enterarse de que Trunks se salvará...-Contestó Kakarotto de forma inocente.

Aquellas palabras hicieron recordarle al príncipe el motivo por el cual había discutido con ella el día anterior, y mostrando su enfado, repuso:

\- Eso no me interesa. – Gruñó Vegeta interrumpiéndole. - Lo único que espero es que no me haga perder el tiempo y que todo esté preparado para la transfusión en cuanto tú y yo aterricemos en la Tierra..-

Kakarotto, algo sorprendido por su reacción, repuso:

\- Dijo que se pondría a ello de inmediato.-

\- Bien.- Contestó Vegeta. – Ahora me dirigiré a hablar con mi padre. Nos encontraremos después en la sala de entrenamiento. –

Mientras, en la Tierra, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio revisando minuciosamente una de las máquinas que vigilarían con precisión las constantes vitales de su hijo mientras se realizaba la transfusión. Sabía que, dicha intervención, no representaba ningún peligro para la vida de Trunks, pero no quería correr riesgos.

Estaba feliz, eufórica...Hacía menos de una hora que Kakarotto se había puesto en contacto con ella para darle la buena noticia, y después de echarse a llorar presa de la

emoción, se puso inmediatamente a trabajar en tratar de reunir todo lo necesario para que, en menos de una semana, estuviera todo listo. Chichi, lógicamente, le prestó su ayuda de inmediato, y juntas, comunicaron la noticia a los médicos que se encargarían de todo el proceso.

\- Vegeta...- Susurró de pronto acordándose de él. Con su intervención, su hijo salvaría su vida, al igual que hace años, cuando en dos ocasiones, salvó la suya propia. Esperaba que, con la noticia, su monumental enfado con ella hubiera disminuido un poco. Pero no...Le conocía bien, y sabía que aún le guardaría rencor. Tenía que hablar con él en cuanto llegara, y trataría de darle una explicación. Se la debía...

Mientras terminaba de ajustar unos circuitos a la máquina, recibió una llamada interna de Chichi, avisándola de que tenía una visita esperándola en el salón.

Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar abajo, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba...

\- Hola Yamcha...Me alegro de verte. – Dijo amablemente mientras pensaba en lo rápido que habían transcurrido los últimos siete días, dado que el solía visitarles, al menos, una vez a la semana desde que la enfermedad de Trunks se agravó. Yamcha y ella se conocieron en una de las concurridas fiestas que organizaba su empresa cada vez que salía a la venta algún producto nuevo, y a las que solían acudir gente importante del mundo de los negocios y también caras conocidas pertenecientes al mundo de la fama, los cuales prestaban su imagen para dar publicidad a las nuevas creaciones. Yamcha era uno de ellos. Había sido uno de los más célebres jugadores de beísbol en su juventud, y ahora, ya retirado, consiguió empleo como profesor de educación física en el colegio al que Trunks acudía, uno de los más prestigiosos del mundo. Enseguida se percató de las asombrosas habilidades físicas del pequeño, y cuando se enteró de la noticia de la enfermedad, se apenó mucho y comenzó a visitarlos con frecuencia, consiguiendo entablar una relación de amistad con Bulma, a la que admiraba y por la que empezaba a sentir algo especial...

\- Hola Bulma...- Contestó enseguida el hombre acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo está Trunks?. – Preguntó preocupado.

\- De momento sigue igual...- Contestó la mujer.

El la miró apenado, aunque por alguna razón, le pareció notar algo diferente en la actitud de Bulma. Pensó que, tal vez, ella ya había comenzado a asumir la cruda realidad.

\- Escucha, Bulma: no debes perder la esperanza...Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para lo que me necesites...- Le dijo con sinceridad.

\- Lo sé..y te lo agradezco, Yamcha. – Contestó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá, y le indicaba con un gesto al hombre que la imitara. - La verdad es que no se como daros las gracias a todos por vuestras muestras de cariño..-

Yamcha se sentó a su lado, y le cogió la mano mientras decía:

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer, aunque a mi, personalmente, me gustaría poder haberle servido de ayuda a Trunks de otro modo...Lamento profundamente que no haya podido ser...- Comentó refiriéndose a cuando se ofreció como donante de sangre.

\- No te preocupes, Yamcha. Todos habéis hecho lo que habéis podido y yo os estaré eternamente agradecida. Además, sobre eso, tengo una muy buena noticia...- Exclamó soltando su mano mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡No me digas que habéis encontrado a alguien compatible!...- Comentó él con sorpresa.

\- Así es..- Dijo inmediatamente demostrándole su alegría. -Y en una semana, podremos realizar la transfusión con éxito..-

\- ¡Estupendo!. Sabía que lo conseguiríais..- Exclamó exultante. - Pero..¿una semana?...¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?...- Preguntó extrañado.

Bulma entonces se percató de que no podía darle muchas explicaciones al respecto.

\- Pues...porque...hay que realizar muchas pruebas antes...y es mejor ser precavidos...- Comentó esperando sonar lo más convincente posible.

\- Entiendo. – Repuso Yamcha, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera algo aliviada. - No sabes cuanto me alegro, Bulma. – Dijo sonriendo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Gracias...de verdad...- Contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, hasta que Bulma retiró la mirada algo nerviosa, y él, al percatarse de su reacción, se sintió culpable por haberla hecho sentirse incómoda, y entonces, decidió romper el silencio retomando el tema anterior:

\- ¿Y quien es el donante?...¿algún familiar tal vez?...- Dijo.

Lo que él no sabía, es que a esa pregunta, Bulma no podía contestar con sinceridad, lo cual la hizo sentirse mucho más incómoda que anteriormente..

\- No...la verdad es que no se mucho de él...Aún no tengo los datos...- Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

El pensó que su actitud se debía a la situación ocurrida unos minutos antes, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de controlarse. Sabía que todavía no era el momento propicio para demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

\- Bueno..¿qué mas da?...Lo importante es que, gracias a esa persona, Trunks salvará su vida. Y estoy seguro de que en muy poco tiempo, lograrán encontrar la cura para su enfermedad. – Comentó tratando de que ella no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

\- Eso espero...Casi había perdido la esperanza...raro en mí...pero tengo que reconocer que así me sentía últimamente...- Contestó ella con melancolía.

\- Bueno..ya no tienes por qué sentirte así. Muy pronto, Trunks estará recuperado, ya lo verás..- Repuso él con ánimos.

Pasado un rato, Yamcha se marchó, y Bulma se dirigió a la sala contigua donde Chichi se encontraba revisando unos informes médicos. Había permanecido allí todo el tiempo en el que duró la visita del hombre, pudiendo escuchar gran parte de la conversación que mantuvieron Bulma y él.

\- Yamcha es un buen hombre. – Repuso nada más verla. - No ha dejado de visitarte y de interesarse por Trunks durante todo este tiempo. Se nota que le ha alegrado mucho la noticia. – Dijo observando como Bulma se sentaba a su lado.

\- Si...Tenía que decírselo. Creí justo que fuera uno de los primeros en enterarse. – Contestó la peliazul.

\- Has hecho bien – Repuso la doctora. - Aunque eso haya contribuido a aumentar sus esperanzas contigo...- Dijo volviendo a concentrar su mirada en los documentos, y conociendo muy bien cual sería la reacción de su amiga al escucharla..

\- No empieces con eso de nuevo, Chichi. Yamcha es sólo un amigo. No creo que esté interesado en nada más...- Protestó Bulma.

Chichi soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras decía:

\- ¿Bromeas?...No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que está locamente enamorado de ti...-

Bulma reaccionó levantándose de su asiento, y algo molesta por el comentario anterior, repuso:

\- No digas tonterías, Chichi. El es un hombre muy atractivo y famoso. Puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee. ¿Qué podría interesarle de una mujer amargada y casi cuarentona como yo?.- Replicó la peliazul.

Chichi no podía creer que Bulma negara lo evidente. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga, durante todos estos años, había estado evadiendo la posibilidad de enamorarse o de iniciar una relación, puesto que, cada vez que notaba que algún hombre mostraba algún interés de este tipo en ella, o que trataba de iniciar un acercamiento especial, Bulma les exponía todo tipo de trabas e impedimentos, logrando conseguir que el susodicho perdiera todas las esperanzas y se alejara definitivamente de ella. Lo extraño, es que con Yamcha no había sucedido así, y por eso, Chichi albergaba la esperanza de que, tal vez, Bulma también sintiera algo por él, aunque fuera muy poco. Le parecía una buena idea que su amiga encontrara de nuevo el amor, y que tuviera a su lado a un hombre que la hiciera feliz, y estaba convencida de que Yamcha sería el perfecto candidato para ello...

\- ¿Amargada?. El sabe perfectamente por lo que estás pasando. Es normal que no te encuentres en tu mejor momento... Y respecto a lo de cuarentona..tengo entendido que sois más o menos de la misma edad..- Repuso tratando de sacarla de su error.

\- Tal vez..pero aún así..sigo pensando que estás equivocada...- Contestó Bulma quedándose sin más argumentos.

\- Bueno...piensa lo que quieras. – Dijo la doctora. - De todas formas, estoy segura de que el pobre no tiene pensado declarársete hasta que Trunks no se encuentre del todo recuperado, así que...no te sorprendas demasiado cuando eso ocurra...- Añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tienes demasiada imaginación, Chichi...- Replicó la peliazul negando con la cabeza.

\- Si..claro..- Contestó su amiga. - Por cierto..Le he oído decirte que volverá a visitarte la semana que viene. ¿Qué le dirás cuando vea a Vegeta?. – Preguntó cambiando de tema para no incomodarla más.

Bulma volvió a sentarse de nuevo, y apoyando los brazos en la mesa relajadamente, contestó:

\- Pues..no lo sé...- Dijo suspirando. - No creo que sea prudente decirle la verdad. Ya sabes que no quiero que nadie se entere de la verdadera naturaleza de Trunks, y ya es bastante con que lo descubran los médicos que realizarán la transfusión...- Concluyó.

Chichi enseguida repuso:

\- Pero ellos no dirán nada, ninguno revelará tu secreto. Son de mi más absoluta confianza. Ya hemos hablado de ello...-

\- Lo sé...- Contestó Bulma con convicción. - Es por eso que no creo necesario que nadie más lo sepa, ni siquiera Yamcha. Pensaré en algo para tratar de evitar que se descubra que Vegeta es el padre de Trunks..-

En Vegetasei, el príncipe se encontraba reunido con su padre informándole de su inminente marcha. Horas atrás, cuando se reunió con sus hombres, buscaron entre las últimas investigaciones, algún planeta que estuviera pendiente de ser conquistado, y después de descartar varios, finalmente se decidieron por uno que serviría como excusa perfecta para ejecutar su plan.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el Rey había dejado en manos de su hijo la responsabilidad militar, despreocupándose casi totalmente del tema, por lo que Vegeta sabía que su padre no indagaría mucho más y que confiaría plenamente en él.

\- Bien. – Dijo el Rey en cuanto el príncipe terminó de darle los detalles. – Entonces¿te marchas esta misma tarde?. – Preguntó.

\- Así es. Ya está todo previsto para el despegue. – Contestó Vegeta apoyado en la pared en su postura habitual.

De pronto, el Rey comenzó a caminar pausadamente de un lado a otro de la estancia, mientras rozaba su barba con la mano a modo de reflexión. Esta actitud, no le gustó demasiado a Vegeta, puesto que parecía significar que su padre tramaba alguna cosa...

\- Estaba pensando...- Comenzó a decir. - ¿No crees que esta sería una buena ocasión para llevarte a Junior contigo?.. – Preguntó finalmente.

Vegeta se separó instintivamente de la pared al escucharle. No esperaba para nada que su padre le saliera con esto.

\- ¿a...Junior?. – Dijo sorprendido, y sin capacidad de respuesta.

El Rey, cesó de caminar y se detuvo a unos metros frente a él.

\- Si...Tu mismo dijiste hace unos días que ya estaba preparado lo suficiente como para empezar a participar en misiones de conquista...- Se explicó, extrañándose de que a Vegeta le pareciera tan anómala su proposición.

El príncipe se maldijo por dentro recordando perfectamente el momento en que le comunicó esa noticia a su padre. Era lógico, que después de aquello, el Rey viera en esta misión la oportunidad para que Junior iniciara, por primera vez, su preparación en el espacio. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de olvidarlo?. Y ahora..¿qué excusa iba a ponerle?..¿Con qué pretexto iba a negarse a ello, si incluso él mismo fue el primero en proponerlo?...Empezó a pensar con rapidez, hasta que finalmente, dijo:

\- Sé lo que dije, pero me equivoqué. Aún no está listo. – Exclamó esperando resultar convincente.

El Rey, al que raramente se le podía eludir con una respuesta tan simple, añadió:

\- ¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?. – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Vegeta, controlando a la perfección su nerviosismo, encontró rápidamente una respuesta con la que creía que podría resultar airoso de la situación:

\- Todavía no domina correctamente diversas técnicas. No quiero arriesgarme a que le ocurra algo. –

\- Vamos, Vegeta...- Comenzó a replicar su padre. - Creo recordar que cuando tú te enfrascaste en tu primera misión de este tipo, tenías tan sólo seis años, y lo hiciste bajo la protección de Nappa. En esta ocasión, Junior cuenta con dos años más, y serás tu, su propio padre, el que estará a su cuidado. ¿Qué podría sucederle?. – Continuó con su idea, pese a los argumentos de su hijo para tratar de convencerle de lo contrario, lo cual no lograba entender aún.

Vegeta, ya resignado a no ser capaz de rebatirle, decidió no insistir más para no despertar sospechas. Tenía que mantener la calma, y no provocar ninguna situación extraña que pudiera inducir a su progenitor a indagar sobre esa supuesta misión. Pese a ello, y arriesgándose a utilizar su última carta, repuso:

\- Simplemente creo que deberíamos esperar unos meses más...-

El Rey gruñó nada más escucharle. Se acercó un poco más hacia su posición, y frunciendo el ceño, le recriminó:

\- Lo proteges demasiado, Vegeta. Sabes que te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión. Eres muy blando con él y eso no es bueno para su educación. – Antes de que Vegeta pudiera defenderse ante esas acusaciones, y observando el gesto de desagrado que su rostro mostraba, continuó diciendo: - No se hable más. Junior te acompañará en esta misión. ¡Y es una orden!. – Concluyó alzando la voz en esta última frase, dando así por zanjada la conversación.

El príncipe, intentando controlar su ira y el estado de furia con el que su ki amenazaba con elevarse, se giró y salió de la sala con rapidez, antes de que su instinto le obligara a hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. En estos momentos, era preciso mantener la calma, puesto que lo primordial era salvar la vida de su hijo, Trunks. Después de eso, trataría el tema de su padre y de sus continuas faltas de respeto. Estaba harto de él...hace mucho tiempo que se había cansado de tener que acatar sus malditas órdenes, y del modo en que se aprovechaba de la promesa que él le hizo diez años atrás...

Caminó con paso firme por los pasillos de palacio mientras pensaba en las diferentes formas en las que, algún día, le haría pagar al Rey todas sus ofensas. Llegó hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde Nappa y Kakarotto le esperaban, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, exclamó:

\- Tenemos un maldito problema...-

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	7. Chapter 7

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Su prioridad: Trunks**

\- ¡¿Qué?!...Eso es una locura...¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?.- Exclamó Nappa en cuanto Vegeta les explicó lo que sucedía.

\- ¡No lo sé, maldita sea, déjame pensar!...- Repuso el príncipe casi adivinando la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿Es que no has intentado convencerle de lo contrario?. – Volvió a intervenir el enorme saiyajin.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero de nada sirvió. – Contestó Vegeta enojado. - ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Nappa?. Si me hubiera negado, comenzaría a sospechar y acabaría por descubrirlo todo...-

Kakarotto, que había permanecido en silencio mientras los escuchaba, decidió entrar en el debate en ese mismo instante, y repuso:

\- Si queréis mi opinión, a mi no me parece tan mala idea...Así los dos hermanos tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse. – Dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa tranquilizadora.

De pronto, los otros dos hombres se giraron a la vez para fijar sus miradas en él. Hasta que Nappa, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, exclamó alzando la voz:

\- ¡Tu cállate, maldito estúpido!. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso es imposible?. – Gritó. - Díselo tú, Vegeta – Añadió girando su cabeza hacia la posición del príncipe buscando su confirmación. Pero de pronto, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no sólo no le daba la razón, sino que además se mantenía en silencio, como si admitiera como posibilidad lo que Kakarotto acababa de decir. - ¿No pensarás hacerle caso a este descerebrado, verdad? – Exclamó con nerviosismo dirigiéndose a Vegeta. - ¡No puedes llevártelo!. –

El príncipe le miró con gesto de resignación, y después dijo:

\- ¿Qué otra opción nos queda?..-

Nappa, sintiéndose impotente, y ya sin más argumentos, repuso casi sin pensar:

\- La que creo que es más razonable: Que ni tú, ni Junior, emprendáis ese viaje. –

Vegeta, modificó su semblante a otro mucho más rudo, y frunciendo el ceño, le increpó duramente:

\- ¿Me estás sugiriendo que abandone a mi hijo Trunks a su suerte?.- Preguntó.

\- Escucha, Vegeta...- Intentó explicarse Nappa, casi arrepintiéndose de lo dicho con anterioridad.

\- ¡No!...¡Escúchame tu a mi!...- Dijo el príncipe alzando la voz. - Ese niño...lleva mi sangre¿lo entiendes?, y por mucho que a ti, a mi padre o a quien sea, le desagrade o le repulse la idea, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Puede que Junior sea mi heredero, el único al que todos reconozcan como tal, debido a que su estirpe es genuinamente saiyajin, pero para mí...no existen diferencias entre ambos¿está claro?..- Terminó de decir acercándose de forma amenazadora hacia el enorme saiyajin.

\- Si...- Repuso el hombre bajando la cabeza.

Vegeta gruñó maldiciéndose. Odiaba discutir con Nappa, con la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente. Podía entender que esta situación le pusiera nervioso, pero tenía que hacerle comprender, como fuera, que todo esto era de suma importancia para él, y que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su apoyo y su incondicional ayuda.

\- Ahora ve a buscar a Junior y acompáñalo hasta el desierto. Kakarotto y yo os estaremos esperando allí. – Le ordenó, ahora con el tono de voz mucho más bajo.

Nappa, simplemente asintió y se dispuso a obedecer, pero antes de emprender su marcha, se giró y le preguntó directamente:

\- ¿No piensas comentárselo antes a Suzann?. –

\- No hay tiempo para eso. – Replicó Vegeta. – Además...la idea fue de mi padre¿no es así?...Y ya que se llevan tan bien...quizá debería ser él quien se encargue de comunicárselo¿no crees?. – Dijo con un tono claramente sarcástico, que Nappa entendió a la primera.

\- Como quieras.- Exclamó justo antes de marcharse.

En cuanto el enorme saiyajin se fue, Vegeta y Kakarotto se dirigieron enseguida hacia el desierto. Entraron en la nave, y se dedicaron a esperar a que Nappa regresara junto a Junior.

Después de permanecer durante varios minutos en silencio, Kakarotto finalmente se decidió a hablar:

\- Vegeta...¿puedo preguntarte algo?. –

El príncipe, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados vagando a través de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción de su acompañante y le contestó duramente:

\- No empieces, Kakarotto. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. –

El otro simplemente esbozó una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se había propuesto la misión de liberar tensiones entre ambos, puesto que al fin y al cabo, tendrían que viajar juntos una semana por el espacio.

\- Vamos, Vegeta...Solo una pregunta. Después de eso, te prometo que no te molestaré más..- Dijo de la forma más amigable posible.

El príncipe lo miró indeciso. Y antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse por aceptar sus condiciones, pronunció:

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?. –

Kakarotto sonrió satisfecho. Se recostó un poco más hacia atrás en el asiento donde se encontraba, y adoptando un tono de enorme curiosidad, repuso:

\- Bueno..me preguntaba que fue lo que ocurrió cuando regresaste de la Tierra. Supongo que el Rey no estaría muy contento por lo que hiciste. –

El príncipe se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos decidiendo si sería buena idea contestar sinceramente a esa pregunta. Resignado, y sin ningún motivo para ocultar la verdad, comenzó a responder:

\- Hice un trato con él. A cambio de que él aceptara mi decisión de liberar la Tierra, yo me dedicaría a partir de ese mismo momento a cumplir todas sus órdenes sin discusión alguna. Y así ha sido, hasta ahora...-

Kakarotto, entonces lo vio todo claro. Vegeta no sólo liberó el planeta para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo, si no que además, se aseguró de mantenerles a salvo para siempre a costa de su propio destino..

\- Ya veo...Ahora entiendo que estés tan enojado...- Repuso en un intento de mostrarle su más sincero apoyo.

El príncipe enseguida captó en la actitud de su acompañante un ligero toque de compasión hacia él, y eso lo enfureció. Además de sentirse humillado por eso, Kakarotto le acababa de recordar el error cometido años atrás, y por el que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

\- ¡No..no entiendes nada, imbécil! – Le gritó enojado. Se separó de la pared, y comenzó a caminar irritado hacia su posición mientras decía: - He permitido durante diez malditos años que mi padre manejara mi vida a su antojo. Y todo¿para qué?...Para enterarme después de todo ese tiempo que mi hijo está al borde de la muerte simplemente porque la estúpida de su madre decidió que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él...-

\- Vegeta...- Dijo Kakarotto tratando de calmarle. Sabía que tenía en parte la razón, e incluso él mismo se sentía culpable.

El principe no lo dejó continuar. Se detuvo a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros frente a él, y dejándose arrastrar por la ira que lo invadía en estos momentos, exclamó:

\- ¡Pero eso se acabó¿me oyes, Kakarotto?. Porque en cuanto esto se solucione, terminaré con esta maldita farsa de una vez por todas. –

Kakarotto se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, y esperando que Vegeta se explicara, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. –

Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder, escucharon una voz a su izquierda que decía:

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Exclamó Nappa entrando en la nave acompañado del pequeño Junior, que enseguida comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a su alrededor.

\- Vaya...¡que nave más extraña!...- Exclamó. - ¿Me dejarás manejarla, papá?. – Preguntó emocionado dirigiéndose hacia el príncipe, el cual se giró caminando hasta el panel de mandos, dispuesto a poner los motores en funcionamiento

\- No preguntes nada más, y siéntate al lado de Kakarotto. En pocos minutos despegaremos. – Ordenó de espaldas al pequeño, mientras repasaba uno a uno los controles para comprobar que todo funcionara correctamente.

Junior, nada más escucharle, dedicó una mirada de desprecio hacia el saiyajin sentado detrás suyo, y contestó:

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que sentarme al lado de ese insecto?. – Dijo sin hacer la más mínima intención de obedecer. - Además..yo quiero que me enseñes a pilotar la nave...¿esto para qué sirve?. – Preguntó acercándose hacia su padre mientras le señalaba un botón que parpadeaba de forma insistente.

Vegeta gruñó enfurecido al verle a su lado mientras sentía su propio ki elevarse con rapidez.

\- ¡Basta!.- Gritó fuera de sí. Todo el interior de la nave tembló a causa de la energía provocada por su repentina ira. - ¡Haz lo que te digo y siéntate de una maldita vez!. – Le increpó a la vez que agarraba al pequeño de uno de sus brazos y lo obligaba a sentarse de forma brusca, lo cual provocó que el niño y los otros dos saiyajins se quedaran sin habla y algo aturdidos por su reacción.

El príncipe, con la respiración algo agitada, intentaba calmar sus nervios y controlar su ki para que fuera descendiendo poco a poco hasta su estado normal. Dirigiéndoles a los tres, uno a uno, una mirada fría como el hielo, les dijo de forma amenazadora:

\- Si cualquiera de vosotros se atreve de nuevo a discutir mis órdenes, os aseguro que yo mismo me encargaré de que sea lo último que hagáis¿está claro?. –

Los tres asintieron repetidamente a la vez, y toda la estancia se quedó en completo silencio hasta que Vegeta lo rompió dirigiéndose al enorme saiyajin que permanecía, desde que llegó, en la entrada de la nave sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¡Nappa!. – Exclamó de forma ruda.

\- Si, Vegeta...- Repuso el hombre de forma respetuosa.

\- Ve y ordena a mis hombres que despeguen. Nosotros lo haremos enseguida. – Le dijo ya mucho más calmado.

\- A tus órdenes. – Contestó el saiyajin haciendo ademán de marcharse. Pero antes de que saliera, Vegeta volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

\- Nos veremos a la vuelta. Y no olvides contactar conmigo para informarme de cualquier novedad. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – Repuso remarcando esta última frase, haciendo alusión a los resultados que pudieran surgir a partir de las investigaciones sobre la enfermedad de Trunks.

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta. – Señaló Nappa. – Lo tendré todo bajo control. – Y diciendo esto último, salió de la nave decidido a cumplir las órdenes que el príncipe le había dictado.

A los pocos minutos, la nave espacial en cuyo interior se encontraban el príncipe, su hijo y Kakarotto, despegó, y tal como lo habían planeado, los cuatro hombres pertenecientes al escuadrón de Vegeta también lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo, siendo supervisada toda la operación por Nappa, el cual suspiró en resignación esperando que toda aquella locura terminara lo más pronto posible.

Pasadas unas horas, el Rey, que se encontraba en sus aposentos, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y como si supiera de quien se trataba, lo invitó a entrar sin demora.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió y la presencia de una figura femenina provocó que una amplia sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro nada más verla aparecer.

\- Esperaba tu visita, Suzann...- Dijo a modo de saludo.

La mujer, lejos de devolverle el gesto, le miró con seriedad y, sin decir nada, se sentó en uno de los sofás que adornaban la estancia. El Rey se sorprendió por su actitud, y situándose a su lado, preguntó:

\- Veo que algo le preocupa a mi preciosa princesa...¿puedo saber de que se trata?. – Preguntó amablemente.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él, y algo irritada, comenzó a explicarse:

\- Tu hijo se ha llevado a Junior a una misión, y ni siquiera se ha dignado a informarme de ello. He tenido que enterarme por parte de los esclavos que están a su servicio. –

El hombre no se mostró sorprendido al escucharla. Vegeta debía estar furioso por tener que cumplir otra de sus órdenes sin rechistar, y no era extraño que, por ello, hubiera obviado deliberadamente el tener que comunicarle nada a su esposa. En ese momento, el Rey decidió que no era necesario revelarle a la mujer que la idea había sido suya, lo más conveniente es que ella pensara que todo fue planeado por su marido...

\- No le des tanta importancia...Probablemente, Vegeta estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea, que olvidó ese "pequeño" detalle...- Dijo intentando calmar los ánimos.

\- ¿Intentas disculparle?. – Exclamó ella enojada. - ¿Acaso crees que es justo que haya tomado esa decisión sin comentármelo siquiera?. ¡Soy la madre de su hijo!. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para él?. – Preguntó alzando la voz.

\- Supongo que no necesito responderte a esa pregunta...- Repuso el Rey, refiriéndose claramente a la enorme indiferencia que Vegeta siempre había demostrado hacia su esposa, y de la cual ella misma era consciente. - Llevas casi diez años conviviendo con él..¿y todavía no le conoces?...Me sorprendes, Suzann..-

\- Desde luego que le conozco. – Contestó la mujer con convicción. – Pero, hasta hoy, siempre había contado conmigo para cualquier decisión que tuviera que ver con nuestro hijo. Ese cambio de actitud es lo que me inquieta...Incluso ayer me gritó...Nunca antes me había levantado la voz de esa manera...¿No crees que es extraño?..- Preguntó a modo de insinuación.

Desde luego que era extraño, y eso sin contar con su forma de reaccionar cuando él mismo le ordenó lo de Junior. Algo estaba ocurriendo con Vegeta, pero...¿qué podía ser?..¿sería posible que hubiera descubierto su relación con Suzann?. No estaba seguro de ello, pero si fuera así, lo mejor sería que ella no sospechara, porque eso significaría

tenerla preocupada por ese tema hasta que el príncipe regresara, y él tenía pensado disfrutar de ella durante todo el tiempo que durara la ausencia de su esposo. De modo que, para tranqulizarla, decidió hacer uso del control que mantenía sobre ella a causa de la eterna admiración que la mujer sentía hacia él:

\- Tal vez...- Dijo con una pasmosa tranquilidad.- Pero es mejor no adelantar acontecimientos. Esperaremos a su regreso para descubrir que es lo que tanto le perturba...- Comentó con una sonrisa mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar con suavidad algunos mechones del negro cabello de Suzann. - Y mientras tanto...opino que no debemos desaprovechar el tiempo del que disponemos a partir de ahora para estar juntos...- Susurró a su oído justo antes de besarla.

\- Tienes razón, como siempre...No merece la pena que lo malgastemos inútilmente hablando sobre él...- Repuso Suzann después de que sus labios se separaran. - ¡Oh, mi Rey!...¿Qué sería de nuestro imperio sin tu sabiduría?...- Susurró entre jadeos mientras sentía como su cuello era invadido por los besos y las caricias que su amante le prodigaba.

El Rey sonrió complacido al escucharla, pero no contestó. Prefirió guardar silencio y obligar a que su mente se dedicara por completo a otros menesteres mucho más placenteros...

Tres días habían transcurrido ya sin ninguna novedad importante. El príncipe se encontraba descansando tumbado sobre la cama del pequeño cuarto instalado en la nave, y que compartía con su hijo. En estos momentos, el pequeño y su otro acompañante se entretenían, en la sala de mandos, con unos ridículos y extraños juegos que Bulma había instalado en el ordenador principal a petición del estúpido de Kakarotto..¡cómo no!. Según le había oído decir, a Trunks le encantaban ese tipo de juegos, y cuando no entrenaban, se dedicaban a divertirse de esa manera a la que Vegeta consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

En fin..al menos, durante las horas que permanecían absortos con tan infantil tarea, se libraba de tener que lidiar con las tonterías que salían por boca del inútil de Kakarotto, y de la inquietud que mostraba su hijo por saber a cada momento el tiempo que restaba para llegar a su destino.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó un poco mejor para intentar relajarse. El viaje estaba resultando tranquilo hasta ahora, e incluso él mismo se encontraba mucho más sereno que cuando partieron de Vegetasei, y eso tenía mucho que ver con que Junior ya supiera toda la verdad acerca de la finalidad del viaje. Aún le parecía extraña la forma de reaccionar del niño cuando dos días atrás se reunió con él:

 _Flashback_

 _Habían ya pasado más de 24 horas desde que dejaron Vegetasei, y el príncipe, después de meditarlo con tiempo y escoger el momento apropiado, decidió que tenía que hablar con Junior para tratar de explicarle el motivo real de la misión. No sabía qué pasaría después, pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que lo más prudente sería que el pequeño_

 _se enterara de todo por boca de su propio padre, y no que acabara descubriéndolo él mismo en el momento en que aterrizaran en la Tierra._

 _Como compartían habitación, pensó que el mejor momento para su charla, sería en el preciso instante en que el niño decidiera acostarse para dormir, y así fue...Junior entró en el cuarto, se desvistió y se introdujo en la cama, bajo la mirada atenta de su padre que no había dejado de observarle durante todo ese tiempo, lo cual le resultó algo extraño.._

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo, papá?. – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas._

 _El príncipe lo miró indeciso, pero después se reafirmó y se decidió a hablar:_

 _\- Junior...Voy a contarte algo de suma importancia. – Dijo haciendo una breve pausa mientras observaba como el pequeño incorporaba su espalda, apoyándola en la almohada, en un claro gesto de prestarle toda su atención. - No vamos a realizar ninguna misión de conquista. Nuestro destino es un planeta llamado Tierra, al cual nos dirigimos para ayudar a una persona que nos necesita..-_

 _El pequeño abrió los ojos por completo, como signo de sorpresa, y exclamó:_

 _\- ¿De veras?. ¿A quien?. –_

 _\- Se trata de mi otro hijo, Trunks. Es dos años mayor que tú. Está enfermo y necesita con urgencia que yo le done parte de mi sangre. – Contestó el príncipe, sentado en el borde de la cama de al lado, y brevemente inclinado hacia su posición._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo?!. ¡¿Tengo un hermano mayor?!. – Preguntó el pequeño dando un pequeño salto en la cama causado por la impresión al enterarse de tal noticia._

 _\- Así es. Nació y creció junto a su madre en el planeta de origen de ésta, y hasta hace pocos días, no había vuelto a saber nada más de él.- Repuso Vegeta añadiendo más información._

 _Junior se quedó unos segundos en silencio, intentando asimilar una a una las palabras que su padre le decía. En ese mismo momento, formuló la pregunta que el príncipe ya esperaba:_

 _\- ¿Y por qué nadie me lo había dicho hasta ahora?. –_

 _\- Por su propia seguridad.- Contestó de inmediato su padre. - No se si eres capaz de entenderlo, Junior, pero era vital que nadie, salvo Nappa, conociera su existencia. –_

 _\- Entonces...- Dijo el pequeño reflexionando. - Si también es hijo tuyo..¡seguro que también es muy fuerte!...- Exclamó con emoción._

 _Vegeta se sorprendió por la reacción de su hijo. Acababa de enterarse de que tenía un hermano desconocido, fruto de la mezcla de su raza con otra, y aún así, parecía entusiasmado con la idea... No podía creerlo...Si él llega a descubrir algo así cuando tenia su edad, probablemente se hubiera sentido humillado y odiaría a su padre por_

 _insultarle al concederle como hermano a un niño bastardo, cuya mitad de su genes pertenecían a una raza infinitamente inferior a la suya..._

 _Pero claro...las diferencias entre Junior y él, a su misma edad, eran abismales. Junior se había criado teniendo a su lado a sus dos progenitores, los cuales siempre le habían prestado toda su atención, sobre todo su madre, la cual a pesar de ser consciente de que el heredero a la corona debía ser educado de forma estricta y planeada, se saltó en numerosas ocasiones ese protocolo con gestos y amplias demostraciones de cariño y protección. En cuanto a él, tuvo claro desde un principio que su responsabilidad como padre no sólo se limitaba en llegar a convertir a su vástago en el guerrero más poderoso del universo, y por ello, se esforzó en que su relación fuera mucho más allá de todo lo relacionado con la lucha y los combates, y que a pesar del respeto que un hijo debe tenerle a su padre, éste también debía ganárselo por sí mismo, con su confianza, su comprensión, y el deber de estar ahí siempre que su hijo le necesitara._

 _En cambio, él no recordaba nada de eso si repasaba uno a uno todos los días de su niñez. A su madre, no llegó a conocerla. Murió cuando él era tan solo un bebé. A su padre, durante los primeros años, apenas le veía. Únicamente hacía su aparición cuando le llegaban noticias de un nuevo avance en los poderes de su vástago, y sólo por vanagloriarse de ser su progenitor, asistía a aquellos combates en los que él participaba y que dejaban atónitos a todo el mundo por los progresos que el niño lograba día tras día. Además, encargó su educación y todos los pasos que debía seguir como heredero a la corona, a Nappa, el cual se pegó a él desde el principio, como si fuera su sombra, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía continuaba del mismo modo. Solamente en él, en su maestro, pudo encontrar aquellas atenciones a las que jamás logró tener acceso en su padre.._

 _Y ahora, ese mismo hombre, su padre, el Rey, se permitía el lujo de tratar de darle lecciones de cómo educar a Junior...Increíble..._

 _En fin, lo cierto es que muchas cosas estaban cambiando en todo Vegetasei, y al parecer, el único que no se daba cuenta de ello era su propio Rey..._

 _\- No estoy seguro.- Contestó el príncipe a la conclusión a la que había llegado su hijo. - Kakarotto ha sido el encargado de su entrenamiento desde el principio, pero eso ahora no importa.- De pronto, se acercó más hacia él, y le dijo: - Junior, necesito confiar en ti. Dime que puedo hacerlo. – Repuso con seriedad esperando una respuesta._

 _\- Claro, papá. – Repuso el pequeño príncipe, con convicción._

 _Vegeta le sonrió confiado, dándose por satisfecho con su respuesta._

 _\- Bien. – Dijo. - Una cosa más: El planeta Tierra formó parte de nuestro imperio hasta que yo ordené su liberación con el único fin de salvaguardar su identidad y protegerle de cualquier peligro. Desde entonces, sus habitantes son completamente libres, y por lo tanto, no debes tratarlos como esclavos...¿lo entiendes?. –_

 _\- Si..No te preocupes. – Contestó Junior._

 _El príncipe, aún algo sorprendido por la forma en que su hijo se había tomado la noticia, decidió terminar ya con la conversación, y levantándose de la cama, se dispuso a salir del cuarto para dejar descansar al pequeño, y relevar en la guardia durante unas horas a Kakarotto. Antes de que abandonara la estancia, escuchó decir a su espalda:_

 _\- ¿Sabes, papá?...Estoy deseando conocerle...-_

 _Vegeta se giró y esbozó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Pronto lo harás. Ahora, descansa..- Dijo justo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su paso._

 _Fin del flashback._

A partir de aquél día, Junior tuvo muchas más preguntas que hacerle en referencia a Trunks, y Vegeta, al no haber tenido nunca información, le redirigió hacia Kakarotto, el único que lo sabía todo sobre él. Así, descubrió que su primogénito había heredado de su sangre saiyajin todos sus asombrosos poderes, y que antes de ponerse enfermo, su energía era increíblemente enorme para un niño de su edad. También supo, que Bulma había permitido que el pequeño supiera de sus orígenes, y que incluso le había hablado de él, aunque no demasiado, tratando así de evitar que el niño mostrara un interés especial por conocer quien era su padre.

Pronto, la relación entre Junior y Kakarotto fue mejorando, ya que el pequeño empezó a sentir algo de respeto por el que había sido el maestro de su hermano desconocido hasta ahora. Además, Vegeta tenía que reconocer que Kakarotto tenía buena mano con los niños, debido probablemente a su carácter un tanto infantil e ingenuo que normalmente lograba sacarle de quicio.

En la Tierra, la noche previa al cuarto día desde el despegue, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio acompañada por Chichi. Mostrándose impaciente por conocer si la nave llegaría a la Tierra en el plazo previsto, decidió ponerse en contacto con ella para informarse, y así lo hicieron. A través de la pantalla, Kakarotto, que se encontraba solo en la sala de mandos, tranquilizaba a ambas mujeres comunicándoles que tan sólo faltaban dos días para que la nave aterrizara en la Tierra sin ningún contratiempo.

Justo cuando Bulma iba ya a cerrar la comunicación, escuchó una voz infantil y desconocida que decía:

\- Kakarotto...dice mi padre que...-

La figura de un niño, la réplica exacta de Vegeta, se presentaba ante sus ojos. Se quedó paralizada, sin palabras. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces, preguntándose si el cansancio y la falta de sueño le estaban jugando una mala pasada..pero no...el pequeño seguía ahí, observando con sorpresa la pantalla, y mostrando en su rostro una expresión demasiado familiar para ella..

Al instante, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose, hicieron a Bulma dirigir su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

El príncipe, nada más llegar, se sorprendió al ver a la mujer a través de la pantalla. Su aspecto parecía haber mejorado un poco desde la última vez que la vio, y sus azules ojos no hacían más que mirarle en un gesto que Vegeta no supo identificar correctamente. Enseguida pensó que tal vez hubiera surgido algún problema con Trunks.

\- Junior...ve a dormir. Ahora iré yo. – Dijo comenzando a preocuparse.

\- Si, papa. – Contestó asintiendo el pequeño. Se dio la vuelta, y dirigiendo una última mirada a la pantalla, se marchó.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?. – Preguntó el príncipe de inmediato en cuanto se aseguró de que el niño no podía escucharles.

Chichi, que había captado la reacción de Bulma nada más ver al pequeño, se dio perfecta cuenta de que ésta no estaba en condiciones de contestar nada que fuera apropiado, así que, se adelantó:

\- No...solo contactamos para ver si todo iba bien..- Dijo algo nerviosa.

Vegeta, no supo si creerla, más que nada porque Bulma había retirado su mirada de él como si su presencia allí le resultara incómoda. Pero finalmente, viendo que nadie más rebatía su respuesta, se sintió convencido, y puesto que su orgullo no le permitía mantenerse durante más tiempo en esa situación, comentó:

\- Kakarotto, Junior y yo vamos a dormir durante unas horas. Después te relevaré la guardia. –

\- De acuerdo, Vegeta. Que descanses. – Contestó el saiyajin viendo como el príncipe se daba la vuelta y se marchaba sin decir nada más.

\- Esto es increíble...- Comenzó a decir la peliazul en cuanto se quedaron solos. - ¿Como se le ocurre traer a ese niño?. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?. – Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

\- Verás, Bulma...- Intentó explicar Kakarotto.

Pero la mujer no le dejó continuar. La ira estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella.

\- Ya de paso, podría haber invitado también a su padre, o a su esposa, porque tiene una¿no es así? – Preguntó con sarcasmo, y muy enfurecida a su vez.

\- Bulma...- Insistía el saiyajin tratando de calmarla, siendo de nuevo interrumpido:

\- O mejor aún...¿por qué no ha traído consigo a todo su maldito ejército de asesinos?. – Exclamó esta vez con odio.

\- ¡Basta ya, Bulma¿qué demonios te pasa?- Exclamó Kakarotto consiguiendo hacerla callar de inmediato. - Si ha traído a Junior con él, es porque no ha tenido más remedio.

Créeme, Vegeta está haciendo todo lo imposible por ayudar a Trunks. No tienes ninguna razón para reprocharle nada..- Concluyó más calmado y algo arrepentido por su reacción anterior.

En ese momento, Bulma cortó la comunicación y después salió corriendo del laboratorio. Chichi la siguió escaleras abajo, hasta llegar al salón, donde la encontró sentada en uno de los sofás con la mirada perdida y absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Bulma...- Pronunció la mujer acomodándose a su lado. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Era lógico que al menos uno de los dos haya rehecho su vida...-

La otra mujer giró su cabeza hacia ella, y haciéndose la desentendida, contestó:

\- No se a qué te refieres...-

\- Si lo sabes...- Replicó la doctora. - Se que te ha afectado la noticia de su nuevo matrimonio, y el haber descubierto que tiene otro hijo ...- Dijo convencida.

Inmediatamente, Bulma fijó sus azules ojos en ella, y mostrándose terriblemente irritada, replicó:

\- Te equivocas, Chichi. No me importa para nada lo que haga ese maldito saiyajin. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme. Asi que, por favor, déjalo estar. – Y diciendo esto, se levantó del sofá y se marchó.

Evidentemente, Chichi supo que mentía, pero decidió no insistir más para no complicar aún más las cosas de lo que ya lo estaban. En cuanto Bulma se tranquilizara, trataría de intentar que cambiara de actitud, puesto que muy pronto Vegeta y ella se encontrarían frente a frente, y lo menos recomendable para Trunks y para tratar de solucionar el problema de su enfermedad, era que ambos padres estuvieran enfrentados y recelosos el uno contra el otro.

Pasaron los dos últimos días, y la nave en la que viajaban los tres saiyajins, aterrizó sin ningún contratiempo en los jardines de Capsule Corp, donde Bulma y Chichi los esperaban.

La compuerta se abrió y el primero en descender fue Kakarotto, seguido por el pequeño Junior y detras de él, Vegeta. Tanto Bulma como el príncipe, lo primero que hicieron fue fijarse el uno en el otro, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, un entusiasmado Kakarotto se cruzó entre ellos y se acercó con rapidez hacia Chichi, la cual se echó a sus brazos para inmediatamente comenzar a besarse con pasión. Aquella demostración de cariño, logró hacerles sentir incómodos al resto de los presentes, sobre todo al príncipe y a Bulma, que tratando de ocultarlo, retiraron sus vistas de ellos con rapidez, volviendo a centrarse el uno en el otro con aquella actitud fría que ambos habían ensayado para cuando llegara el momento de su encuentro.

La primera en reaccionar fue Bulma, que amablemente, se dirigió hacia Junior, el cual continuaba observando sin ningún tipo de disimulo hacia la cariñosa pareja, puesto que era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía ese tipo de acercamiento entre dos personas, ni tan siquiera en la figura de sus dos padres.

\- Hola..- Pronunció la peliazul, logrando captar la atención del pequeño. - Tu nombre es Junior¿no es así?. Yo soy Bulma, bienvenido a la Tierra.- Le sonrió.

\- En realidad mi nombre es Vegeta, pero todo el mundo me llama Junior para diferenciarme de mi padre.- Contestó el niño. - ¿Es usted la mamá de Trunks?. – Preguntó.

\- Así es. – Contestó la mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la ruda y grave voz del príncipe interrumpió diciendo:

\- Basta ya de presentaciones y ridículos saludos, y centrémonos en lo que verdaderamente nos ocupa. ¿Está todo preparado para la transfusión?. No hemos venido hasta aquí para perder el tiempo. – Preguntó clavando su fría mirada en Bulma.

\- Por supuesto que está todo listo¿por quien me tomas?. Será mañana por la mañana cuando se realice la intervención. - Contestó la mujer ofendida. –

El príncipe no dijo nada más, y poco después, Bulma les indicó que la siguieran hasta las habitaciones que había dispuesto para ellos en su casa. Más tarde, cenaron todos juntos, y Vegeta y ella no cruzaron una sola palabra durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión. Al término de la cena, Bulma les condujo hasta el cuarto de Trunks debido a la insistencia del pequeño Junior, que se mostraba deseoso de poder verlo cuanto antes. Al pequeño príncipe le impresionó descubrir el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, pero a Vegeta no le sorprendió, puesto que se había aprendido de memoria todo el informe sobre la evolución de la enfermedad y sus síntomas, los cuales habían llevado a su hijo a encontrarse en esa situación, a punto de morir.

Al caer la noche, y ya todos retirados a sus habitaciones, Bulma sintió la necesidad de entablar una conversación con Vegeta. Después de aquella reacción que tuvo dos días atrás, lo meditó bien a fondo, y llegó a la conclusión de que debía limar asperezas con el padre de su hijo, por el bien de éste. Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la situada justo enfrente. Se quedó frente a ella durante unos segundos indecisa, hasta que armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es? – Escuchó decir desde dentro.

\- Soy Bulma. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?. – Preguntó de la forma más amable posible.

Pasados unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y el príncipe apareció tras ella. Su torso se encontraba desnudo, vestido con tan sólo sus pantalones de batalla, y Bulma no pudo evitar posar su vista en cada uno de los perfectos músculos que componían el fuerte y escultural cuerpo del saiyajin. El hombre, la invitó a entrar con un gesto, y después de que ella pasara, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Y bien?. – Preguntó impaciente por saber lo que la mujer quería decirle, aunque tenía una ligera idea...

Bulma, mucho más nerviosa que al principio, trataba de ocultar el desasosiego que le producía el encontrarse a solas con el príncipe y darse cuenta de que su deseo por él no había disminuido con el tiempo.

\- Yo...quería...

\- ¿Darme las gracias por hacer todo lo posible por tratar de salvar la vida de MI hijo?. – Añadió Vegeta desde su posición.

\- No..no quería decir eso...yo...quería explicarte..- Balbuceó ella, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas. Pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que nuevamente el príncipe la interrumpió.

\- Escucha mujer..- Comenzó a hablar separándose de la pared mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. - Tengo la responsabilidad, ya que tú así lo decidiste, de ser la última esperanza que tiene Trunks por sobrevivir. Tu estúpido comportamiento nos ha llevado a todos hasta este punto, así que, ahórrate tus argumentos sin sentido, y no me molestes más de lo que ya lo has hecho hasta ahora...- Concluyó de forma ruda deteniéndose a un metro frente a ella.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron irritar a Bulma, haciéndola olvidar en ese mismo instante todas aquellas sensaciones que anteriormente la habían desconcertado.

\- No puedo creer lo que oigo...- Contestó. - ¿Pretendes echarme a mi la culpa de la situación en la que se encuentra Trunks?. ¡Es mi hijo, por Dios!..¿Como puedes creer que yo he puesto en peligro su vida, si yo daría la mía por salvar la suya sin dudarlo?.- Replicó alzando la voz. - ¡Ojalá pudiera cambiarme por él en este mismo instante!...-

\- Lástima que no pueda ser, Bulma. Al menos así, podrías recompensarle por tu ineptitud.- Repuso el príncipe con sarcasmo.

\- No se te ocurra tratar de juzgarme, Vegeta.- Dijo ella defendiéndose ante sus acusaciones. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh?..¿Acaso te has preocupado de él durante todo este tiempo?. No vengas ahora con esa actitud de padre responsable, porque nunca, jamás te interesó.- Le recriminó enfrentándose a él.

El príncipe se enfureció al escucharla. Caminó dos pasos más hacia ella, y tratando de controlar su ki, le gritó:

\- ¿Como te atreves, mujer?. Solo hice lo que tú querías: Alejarme de vosotros para siempre, y de lo único que me siento culpable es de haberte hecho caso. Jamás debí permitir que se criara en este maldito e inútil planeta. Tenía que habérmelo llevado conmigo y nada de esto hubiera sucedido. –

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo?...- Contestó Bulma bajando la voz. Las palabras llenas de rencor de Vegeta la habían dolido demasiado, y en un intento por intentar restablecer su orgullo herido, repuso: - Creo que estás furioso porque todo esto ha conseguido

enturbiar tu vida actual¿no es así?. Tu maldito imperio, tu nueva esposa, tu heredero, tus sangrientas conquistas...Eso es lo único que te importa...-

\- Piensa lo que quieras, mujer. No me interesa en absoluto. – Replicó el príncipe, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Llegó hasta allí y la abrió mientras decía: - Y ahora..lárgate. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo contigo. –

Instintivamente, Bulma le hizo caso. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de odio que fue correspondida del mismo modo por él. En el momento en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta, logró escuchar tras de sí un sonoro portazo que casi hizo temblar el resto de la casa.

Vegeta estaba furioso, demasiado como para enfrentarse con ella y con ese carácter fuerte e indomable que le llamó la atención desde el primer día que la conoció. De ninguna manera su orgullo iba a permitirle que ella tratara de quedar por encima de él en aquella "conversación", y para evitar males mayores, decidió terminar la discusión cuanto antes.

Minutos atrás, cuando la invitó a pasar y ella caminaba hacia el interior del cuarto, tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para poder observarla con detenimiento: Estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio, pero sus preciosas formas se mantenían intactas aún. Su rostro, pese a estar marcado por el cansancio y la falta de sueño, seguía tan hermoso como siempre. En fin, que durante aquellos segundos de exploración visual, Vegeta recordó las mil y una razones por las que siempre había deseado a esa mujer por encima de todas las demás.

\- Maldita mujer...- Pensó el príncipe. – Diez jodidos años sin verla, y ha sido tenerla cerca una sola vez, y casi consigue hacerme perder el control y olvidar el daño que ha podido causarle a nuestro hijo por su imprudencia. – Se dijo tumbándose en la cama. – Debo convencerme a mi mismo que, en estos momentos, lo único que importa es Trunks y su salud...Lo mejor será, olvidar todo lo que tiempo atrás ella representó para mi, y centrarme únicamente en mi hijo...- Y con este último pensamiento, cerró los ojos, y a los pocos segundos, el cansancio del viaje y las emociones vividas en ese día consiguieron derrotarle hasta quedar profundamente dormido...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	8. Chapter 8

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Padre e hijo**

Eran ya las dos y media de la madrugada, y la única persona en toda la casa que no se encontraba durmiendo era Bulma. Como de costumbre, su insomnio la castigaba una vez más sin dejarla descansar lo necesario. Se incorporó un poco apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, harta ya de dar tantas vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar la postura para dormir. Miró el reloj situado en la mesilla y suspiró. Las horas irían pasando, y muy pronto llegaría el momento en el que sus esperanzas resurgirían de nuevo. Esta vez, tenía que salir bien. Habían sido muchos meses de sufrimiento, de frustración cada vez que las nuevas medicinas no alcanzaban los resultados esperados, pero aún así, nunca desfalleció, nunca dejó de luchar, porque eso sería lo último que haría. Bulma Briefs nunca se rendía...

De pronto, fijó su vista en la puerta de la habitación, como en un intento de ver a través de ella. A tan sólo unos metros de allí, en la habitación de enfrente, se encontraba la persona que salvaría la vida de su hijo, aquél único hombre que, nada más conocerle, la hizo odiar como nunca y sentirse profundamente desgraciada. El mismo que, posteriormente, la llenó de felicidad y la condujo a descubrir el amor hasta un punto más allá de lo imaginable: Vegeta...

Recordó lo sucedido horas atrás cuando sintió la necesidad de hablar con él para explicarse. Tenía ensayado su discurso, casi convencida de que él la entendería...pero en cuanto le tuvo enfrente, ninguna de aquellas palabras que había escogido previamente lograron salir de sus labios. Simplemente se quedó en blanco, presa del nerviosismo al encontrarse a tan solo unos centímetros de él, casi pudiendo percibir su masculino aroma del que se hizo adicta años atrás. Su mirada se acabó perdiendo entre su varonil rostro y en aquel espectacular y seductor cuerpo que tantas veces se había fundido con el suyo. Y ahí fue, en ese preciso instante, cuando perdió el control de sí misma y tan sólo pudo balbucear el comienzo de una frase que pronunció casi sin pensar: - Yo...quería..- ¿Agradecerle?. ¿Era eso lo que estuvo a punto de decir?. Al parecer, así era, porque enseguida él la interrumpió defendiéndose ante tremenda estupidez por su parte. Hasta ese momento, él tuvo razón para sentirse molesto, pero lo que dijo después estuvo fuera de lugar..¿Cómo se atrevía a culparla de lo sucedido con Trunks?...Después de eso, vinieron los reproches, las acusaciones del uno al otro, y finalmente...el desplante que él utilizó para terminar con una discusión que no tenía aspecto de hacerlo de forma civilizada...

Se marchó de allí enfurecida, más que con él, consigo misma, por no haber podido manejar la situación de la forma que planeó desde el principio.

En fin..no sólo no había logrado mejorar la relación, sino que encima había terminado por estropearla aún más...

Miró nuevamente el reloj descubriendo que los minutos habían avanzado mucho más lento de lo que esperaba. Suspiró nuevamente, y se recostó de nuevo en el colchón, convenciéndose a sí misma de que, partir de ahora, lo único que importaba era Trunks y que lo más prudente sería dejar pasar lo demás a un segundo plano.

Amaneció un nuevo día, y Vegeta, que se había levantado mucho antes de que el sol saliera, se encontraba ya vestido y preparado para salir de la habitación con rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría el proceso de donación de parte de su sangre a su hijo.

De pronto, comenzó a notarse extraño, como si le invadiera de repente una sensación de nerviosismo y angustia que ni la peor de las batallas a las que se había enfrentado durante toda su vida, le había hecho sentir. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?. Solo era una estúpida transfusión donde perdería una cantidad de sangre que en nada podía ser comparable a las muchas veces en las que, a través de sus múltiples heridas, producto de algunos de sus combates, había perdido la suficiente como para estar casi a punto de perder la vida. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que, esta vez, su preocupación no era por sí mismo, sino por Trunks...¿Y si no resultaba?..¿Y si, a pesar de la donación, su hijo no

mejoraba y terminaba muriendo?...No...Eso no iba a suceder...El no lo permitiría...Ningún hijo suyo moriría de esa forma tan humillante...

Enojado, y furioso consigo mismo por haber pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad, salió de la habitación, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con Bulma o con la doctora amiga suya y pareja de Kakarotto. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la presencia de este último y también la de Junior, y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban.

Nada más entrar a la cocina, un sonriente Kakarotto le miró y después dijo:

\- Buenos días, Vegeta. Supongo que tendrás hambre. Siéntate y desayuna con nosotros. – Exclamó sentado frente a una mesa repleta de alimentos y con el pequeño Junior a su lado.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera contestar, escucharon una voz a su espalda que dijo:

\- ¡No!. –

Vegeta se giró y descubrió a Bulma entrando justo en ese mismo momento por la puerta. Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que Kakarotto intervino:

\- ¿Por qué no, Bulma?. – Preguntó extrañado.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hasta colocarse frente a su amigo, ignorando deliberadamente al príncipe, y después repuso:

\- Porque él no debe comer nada durante las dos horas anteriores a la transfusión. –

\- ¿Quién lo dice?. – Exclamó Vegeta a su espalda.

Bulma se giró hacia él, y le contestó:

\- Los médicos, por supuesto¿quién si no?...-

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado mientras trataba de buscarle una explicación a tan estúpida idea.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacer caso a unos estúpidos matasanos que lo único que han demostrado hasta ahora es que no son más que una pandilla de inútiles? – Repuso de forma arrogante.

\- Porque esos inútiles, como tú los llamas, son los que averiguaron qué tipo de enfermedad padece Trunks, y también los que, afortunadamente, descubrieron que la transfusión de sangre será lo que probablemente logre salvarle la vida...- Contestó la mujer esperando que su aclaración terminara de dejarle bien claro al príncipe que tenía plena confianza en los médicos que atendían a su hijo.

\- Está bien. – Gruñó Vegeta, sin muchas ganas de iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los dos. – Llévame hasta esos malditos doctores y terminemos esto de una vez. – Concluyó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En cuanto Bulma y él salieron de la cocina, el pequeño Junior se dirigió a Kakarotto diciéndole:

\- Parece que mi papá y la mamá de Trunks no se llevan muy bien...- Dijo mientras mordía una manzana.

\- Bueno...yo más bien creo que están nerviosos y por eso actúan así..- Contestó Kakarotto terminando de comer un emparedado y preparándose para coger otro.

Junior no contestó y se quedaron en silencio mientras se alimentaban de la forma que sólo los saiyajins lo hacen.

\- Oye, Kakarotto...– Exclamó el pequeño pasados unos minutos. - ¿Por qué tu no tienes hijos?. – Preguntó.

El hombre, mientras fijaba su vista escogiendo el siguiente manjar que le serviría de alimento, se dispuso a contestar sin dejar de masticar siquiera:

\- Pues..la verdad...Chichi y yo lo hemos intentado, pero hasta ahora no ha sido posible...- Dijo tranquilamente.

\- A lo mejor es que no lo estáis haciendo bien..- Repuso el niño de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. – Preguntó extrañado Kakarotto girándose para observarle.

Junior adoptó una postura de superioridad, convencido de que Kakarotto, al ser un saiyajin de tercera clase, probablemente no tendría los mismos conocimientos de estudios que él, y muchísimo menos los de su padre, que no sólo había tenido un hijo, sino dos.

\- Me refiero al proceso de reproducción. – Comenzó a explicarse. - Verás...yo he estudiado que para que un macho y una hembra se reproduzcan, el macho debe..-

Enseguida, fue interrumpido por Kakarotto que, atorándose con un trozo de comida, comenzó a balbucear:

\- Esto...escucha Junior...será...mejor que...vayamos a entrenar un poco mientras esperamos¿qué te parece?...- Dijo cambiando de tema al instante mientras se levantaba de su asiento como un resorte.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?..Te has puesto rojo de repente...- Contestó el pequeño extrañado por la actitud de su acompañante.

\- No..no es nada...- Contestó Kakarotto sonriendo avergonzado. - Vamos, sígueme. Voy a enseñarte algo que te gustará. – Le dijo con entusiasmo, después de que lograra recuperar el control por la situación tan embarazosa de antes.

Mientras, en una estancia de la casa que había sido preparada como enfermería, se encontraban Bulma, Chichi, los dos médicos encargados de la intervención, y por último, Vegeta, el cual permanecía sentado en una camilla esperando que la donación comenzara lo más rápido posible.

\- Verá, señor. – Comenzó a decir uno de los médicos dirigiéndose a él. - El proceso es muy sencillo: Le iremos extrayendo la misma cantidad de sangre, durante varios días, hasta poder completar los litros necesarios para sustituir la de su hijo.-

El príncipe levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y contestó de inmediato:

\- ¿Varios días?. ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez?. – Preguntó clavando su fría mirada en él.

El médico, que ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso e intimidado por la presencia del saiyajin, intentó explicarse de la mejor forma posible:

\- Eso sería imposible. Se necesita mucha cantidad y hay que dar tiempo suficiente para que usted se recupere después de cada extracción.- Dijo, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar su mirada con la del príncipe.

\- Escúchame bien, terrícola: – Repuso Vegeta con voz grave. - Como sabrás, yo no soy un débil humano como vosotros. Mi capacidad de recuperación es infinitamente superior a la vuestra, así que, no me hagas perder más tiempo y extrae de una vez toda la sangre que mi hijo necesita. – Concluyó a modo de orden.

\- Pero...- Pronunció el hombre, mirando hacia las demás personas presentes en la sala, intentando encontrar apoyo en alguna de ellas.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído?. ¡Empieza de una maldita vez!. – Gritó el príncipe enojado. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de la maldita costumbre de rebatir sus órdenes que últimamente todo el mundo se empeñaba en adoptar, y mucho menos, iba a permitírselo a unos estúpidos humanos, cuya sola presencia le resultaba sumamente molesta.

De pronto, Chichi se vio en la necesidad de intervenir. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el príncipe y mucho menos su forma de actuar, pero siendo consciente de que, sin su ayuda, Trunks estaría perdido, no tenía más remedio que tratar de mostrarse de forma amigable con él.

\- Vegeta...si extraemos de tu cuerpo tanta cantidad de golpe, pondríamos en peligro tu vida...- Dijo en un intento de convencerle.

El príncipe giró su rostro hacia ella. Gruñó en señal de desacuerdo, y algo más calmado, comenzó a decir:

\- Por lo que veo, no has entendido nada, mujer. – Replicó. - He participado en numerosas batallas, perdiendo mucha sangre a través de mis heridas. Ningún ser como vosotros hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir en ese estado, y dado que los parámetros de

vuestra medicina se basan a través de estudios realizados con humanos, queda claro que, en mi caso, vuestra simple teoría no es válida. – Concluyó de forma arrogante. Aún no entendía por qué razón tenía que dar tantas explicaciones, ya que, resultaba evidente que las diferencias orgánicas entre un saiyajin y un humano eran abismales. ¿Como era posible que ninguno de esos inútiles lo tomaran en cuenta?. Habían estado durante años conviviendo con saiyajins, y al parecer, no habían aprendido nada útil sobre aquellos, que una vez, fueron sus enemigos.

\- Está bien. – Contestó Chichi después de meditarlo durante unos segundos. - Tal vez tengas razón..pero aún así...creo que deberíamos tomar precauciones y dividir la extracción al menos en dos o tres días.-

Esta vez, Vegeta se enfureció más aún. Había tratado de razonar con ella y no había logrado nada, así que, utilizó el único método que, al parecer, funcionaba con todos aquellos a los que consideraba inferiores a él..

\- ¡No me importa lo que tú creas!. ¡Haz lo que te digo!. – Increpó alzando la voz.

En ese momento, Bulma ya no lo soportó más. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, estuvo a punto de saltar más de una vez, sintiéndose ofendida por el modo en que el príncipe trataba a aquellas personas que habían empleado todo su esfuerzo por ayudar a su hijo. Intentó calmarse, esperando que Vegeta recapacitara y modificara su actitud, pero esta última reacción suya, la obligó a intervenir de inmediato:

\- ¡Basta ya, Vegeta!...- Le gritó enojada. – ¡Ninguna de estas personas merecen que las desprecies de esa forma!...¿Es que no te das cuenta de que sólo intentan hacer su trabajo?.- Le increpó duramente situándose frente a él.

El príncipe clavó su fría mirada en ella, y utilizando un tono de voz mucho más moderado, le preguntó:

\- Bulma...¿Quieres salvar la vida de tu hijo, si o no?. –

\- ¿A que viene esa estúpida pregunta?. Por supuesto que sí. – Contestó ella inmediatamente.

\- Entonces...¡mantén tu boca cerrada y no te metas en esto!. – Exclamó con determinación, dejándole bien claro a la mujer que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella interviniera en este asunto. - Y vosotros...- Repuso dirigiéndose hacia los dos médicos. - Comenzad de inmediato con la extracción si no queréis que sea vuestra propia sangre la que empiece a derramarse por toda la maldita casa..- Concluyó de forma amenazante observando el gesto de pavor que, nada más escucharle, mostraban los rostros de aquellos doctores.

Al cabo de unas horas, y después de que el proceso de extracción de sangre de Vegeta finalizara, los médicos, junto con la ayuda de Chichi, se apresuraron a realizar la transfusión de inmediato en la persona de Trunks. Bulma se mantuvo presente durante toda la intervención, no separándose ni un minuto del lado de su pequeño, deseando con

todas sus fuerzas que aquello sirviera para conseguir la tan esperada mejora que los doctores afirmaban que sucedería.

Al terminar, y justo después de que todo el mundo abandonara la habitación para dejarle descansar, Bulma se acercó a uno de los médicos con la intención de hablar con él..

\- Doctor...¿cuando cree que se observarán los resultados?. – Preguntó ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

El hombre la miró esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora y repuso:

\- Bueno...es difícil de predecir. Contando con que la naturaleza de su hijo es muy distinta a la de un humano cualquiera, es muy probable que se den mucho antes de lo previsto..- Dijo sin atreverse a dar un plazo por temor a equivocarse. - Ahora..lo mejor que podemos hacer, es esperar...-

\- Gracias...gracias por todo... – Contestó la mujer. - Y por cierto, quería pedirles disculpas por lo sucedido con el padre de Trunks. Me siento realmente avergonzada por su actitud...- Dijo apenada y demostrando una profunda sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- No se preocupe. – Repuso el joven doctor. - Es un saiyajin, sabíamos muy bien a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Además, hay que reconocer que él tenía razón. Gracias a él, hemos podido realizar la transfusión completa en una sóla jornada. De no ser así, hubiéramos tenido que esperar varios días más, corriendo el riesgo de que el niño empeorara durante ese tiempo.-

Entonces, Bulma se dio cuenta. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado fríamente y, con toda seguridad, el médico estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que reconocer que Vegeta estaba centrando todos sus esfuerzos en ayudar a su hijo, y en esta ocasión, incluso había antepuesto su propia salud en favor de la de Trunks. Quizás las formas que utilizó para hacer valer sus argumentos no fueran las adecuadas, pero..así era él...ese era su carácter, y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar jamás..

En ese momento, sintió como un sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundaba por completo. Después de la extracción, de lo único que se preocupó fue de Trunks, y olvidó que, probablemente, Vegeta se encontrara muy débil debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre que le fue sustraída. Se sintió fatal por ello, y justo después de acompañar a los doctores hasta la salida, decidió dirigirse hacia la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba. Recordó que los médicos le habían aconsejado que se quedara descansando allí hasta lograr recuperarse del todo y les escuchó decir algo sobre que cualquier movimiento brusco podría provocarle grandes mareos y una grave sensación de inestabilidad.

Abrió la puerta nada más llegar y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí. - ¿Dónde habrá ido?. – Pensó. – Maldito saiyajin, no sé por qué me preocupo por él, si ni siquiera él mismo lo hace...- Se dijo a sí misma intentando apaciguar su intranquilidad.

Resignada, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina a comer algo, ya que durante todo el día no había ingerido alimento alguno debido a los nervios. Era ya casi de noche, y pensó que lo mejor sería comer algo antes de acostarse.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando al entrar, lo vio allí, sentado y comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Y bien?..¿Como ha ido todo?. – Preguntó él nada más verla aparecer.

Enseguida, ella reaccionó exclamando:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar descansando...los doctores dijeron que..-

\- No digas tonterías, Bulma. – Interrumpió Vegeta. - Me siento perfectamente. Lo único que necesitaba era alimentarme. Y ahora, contesta a mi pregunta. –

La mujer suspiró en resignación. La verdad es que su aspecto no parecía ser el de alguien a punto de desfallecer, tal y como predijeron los médicos. En ese momento, se sintió estúpida por haber creído por un solo instante que la salud de Vegeta podría estar en peligro.

\- La donación se ha realizado con éxito. – Dijo sentándose frente a él mientras cogía con una de sus manos uno de los numerosos sandwiches, situados en una bandeja justo en el centro de la mesa. – Uno de los médicos me ha asegurado que Trunks se recuperará muy pronto. – Pronunció justo antes de dar el primer bocado a su comida.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hará mucho antes de lo que ellos esperan. – Contestó Vegeta.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. – Repuso ella deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio mientras ambos comían. Pasados unos minutos, y después de que el príncipe evaluara la poca energía que desprendía el cuerpo de la mujer, se levantó de su asiento mientras decía:

\- Deberías irte a dormir, Bulma. Sería mucho mejor que Trunks no te viera con ese aspecto cuando despierte. –

Ella lo miró mientras decidía hacer caso a su consejo. La verdad es que lo peor había pasado ya, y se encontraba mucho más tranquila.

\- Tienes razón. En cuanto termine de comer, aprovecharé para descansar unas horas. – Dijo mientras elegía otro de los sandwiches que le servirían para terminar de alimentarse.

Vegeta no dijo nada y, segundos después, salió de la cocina. El estaba seguro de que tan sólo era cuestión de horas el que Trunks despertara del coma. Decidió ser el primero en estar ahí cuando eso sucediera, y por ello, tenía pensado pasar la noche junto a él en su cuarto, para poder corroborar por sí mismo su teoría. Pero antes de eso, decidió entrenarse un poco, puesto que ya había recuperado todas sus energías. Se dirigió hacia aquella extraña habitación de la que le habían hablado Kakarotto y Junior horas antes, y que, al parecer, Bulma creó y bautizó como "cámara de gravedad" años atrás, con el fin de que pudiera servir como ayuda a los entrenamientos y a la preparación de Trunks.

Allí se encontró con su hijo y con Kakarotto, los cuales ya habían sido informados por Chichi del resultado de la donación. Enseguida, comenzaron a explicarle a Vegeta el funcionamiento de la cámara, el cual mostró un interés bastante especial por comenzar a probarla.

Estuvieron entrenado los tres saiyajins durante unas dos horas, hasta que decidieron salir, ducharse y dirigirse cada uno a su habitación para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

En cuanto el príncipe estuvo seguro de que nadie circulaba por la casa, salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió al de Trunks. Entró, y lo primero que hizo fue desconectar las máquinas que avisarían a Bulma si se produjera algún cambio en su estado. De ninguna forma iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera su primer encuentro. Después de eso, se dispuso a comprobar si la energía de su hijo había aumentado en algo durante estas últimas horas. Esbozó una débil sonrisa al percatarse de que así era, y se sentó en un sillón situado cerca de la cama a esperar...

Mientras, en Vegetasei, el Rey se encontraba en el salón del trono a la espera de recibir una visita que le había sido anunciada minutos antes.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta y un soldado apareció tras ella, dejando pasar a la estancia a un saiyajin de más o menos la misma edad que el Rey, y que nada más entrar, se inclinó ante él en señal de respeto.

A los pocos segundos, el soldado se marchó dejando solos a los dos hombres.

\- ¿Y bien, Paragus?. ¿Has conseguido alguna información de utilidad?. – Preguntó el Rey impaciente.

El hombre lo miró fijamente, mientras recobraba su postura normal.

\- Así es. Aunque todavía nos faltan algunos datos de suma importancia para llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, señor. – Contestó el hombre, creyendo prudente aclarar este punto antes de dar a conocer el resultado de sus pesquisas.

\- Tal vez no sea necesario llegar hasta ese extremo. – Comentó el monarca. - Y ahora...habla y cuenta lo que sepas.- Replicó casi en una orden.

Días atrás, y después de aquella charla que mantuvo con Suzann, la curiosidad por saber a qué podía ser debida la extraña actitud de Vegeta antes de su marcha, le llevó a tratar de averiguarlo por sí mismo, y sin esperar a que él regresara. Conocía muy bien a su hijo, y estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, alguna cosa lo suficientemente importante como para dejarle encargado el asunto a su hombre de mayor confianza, Nappa. De no ser así, éste hubiera viajado con él al espacio, puesto que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que prescindió de sus servicios para realizar misiones de conquista. Dedujo que la mejor forma de enterarse de lo que sucedía, sería a través del propio Nappa, y siendo consciente de que éste jamás traicionaría a su príncipe por su propia voluntad, decidió hacerlo a sus espaldas, siguiéndole y encargando dicho asunto a Paragus, un saiyajin de primera clase al que, como agradecimiento a la enorme lealtad que demostró hacia la

corona durante los conflictos sucedidos hace diez años, concedió un puesto de gran relevancia en una de las colonias más importantes de todo el imperio. Recordó todo el esfuerzo empleado por él y por su hijo, Broly, en ayudar a Nappa y al resto de hombres de su escuadrón, a restablecer el orden en Vegetasei cuando finalizó la gran batalla. Con su inestimable ayuda, lograron hacerlo en un asombroso récord de tiempo, y también localizaron con suma rapidez al resto de miembros del Consejo, partícipes de la traición, y que habían empezado a preparar su huída intentando escapar de una muerte segura.

Si había alguien en quien pudiera confiar la tarea de espiar a Nappa con total discreción, ese hombre, sin duda alguna, sería Paragus.

\- Bien, señor. – Comenzó su relato el saiyajin. - Seguí sus órdenes y me puse a investigar todos los pasos de Nappa. Al principio, nada me pareció anómalo en su comportamiento, hasta que descubrí que, todos los días sin falta, se pasaba por el laboratorio y reclamaba la presencia de un científico, un esclavo cuya especialidad se basa en la investigación médica. Se reunían durante unos minutos, hasta que Nappa salía de allí sin preocuparse de ningún otro experimento que se estuviera realizando en dicho laboratorio...- Cuando llegó hasta aquí, hizo una pausa. Quería ver la reacción del Rey ante sus palabras.

\- Sin duda es extraño...- Intervino el monarca mientras acariciaba su barba, tal y como siempre hacía cuando algo le llamaba la atención, o cuando simplemente meditaba.

\- Cierto, señor. – Admitió Paragus asintiendo con la cabeza. - Por esa misma razón, decidí indagar más en ese asunto y descubrí que ese científico trabaja únicamente en un sólo proyecto, uno que fue ordenado directamente por Nappa siguiendo las instrucciones de su hijo, el príncipe Vegeta, unos días antes de su marcha al espacio. – Añadió haciendo énfasis en esta última aclaración, totalmente convencido de que el Rey lo consideraría importante, puesto que se trataba de algo que involucraba directamente a su hijo.

En efecto, su intuición había sido la correcta, y enseguida pudo observar como el monarca mostraba signos de sorpresa en su rostro, y cómo su curiosidad se hacía presente en cuanto dejó escapar de sus labios la siguiente cuestión:

\- ¿Has podido averiguar cual es ese proyecto?. –

Nuevamente, Paragus asintió, y después de aclarar su garganta brevemente, continuó:

\- Se trata de la investigación y el desarrollo de una cura para una extraña enfermedad causada por un virus desconocido...-

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?. – Exclamó el Rey extrañado y algo incrédulo. - ¿Qué interés podría tener mi hijo en algo así?. –

\- Eso es lo que no sabemos todavía, señor. Pero aún hay más...- Replicó Paragus a la espera de que el monarca le invitara a continuar, el cual inmediatamente dijo:

\- Habla...-

\- Al parecer, el príncipe no sólo ordenó investigar dicho asunto aquí, en Vegetasei, sino también en todas aquellas colonias de todo el imperio que dispongan de un laboratorio. – Concluyó el hombre, notando justo al término de su frase, la forma en la que el ki del monarca sufría una leve reacción al elevarse un poco, y cómo, repentinamente después, volvía de nuevo a su estado normal.

El Rey Vegeta se levantó de su asiento en silencio. Caminó un par de pasos por delante del saiyajin situado frente a él, y posteriormente se detuvo. Mantuvo su mirada fija durante unos instantes sobre el hombre, y después comenzó a decir:

\- He de reconocer que todo esto es muy extraño. – Repuso. - Aunque, por otra parte, tengo la completa seguridad de que, finalmente, tendrá una explicación lógica. – Añadió como en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de ello. - Te felicito, Paragus. Has hecho un trabajo excelente. –

\- Gracias, mi Rey. – Contestó el saiyajin. – De todas formas, he de decirle que he contado con la inestimable ayuda de mi hijo, Broly. No sé si usted lo recuerda...-

\- Desde luego que sí. Un gran guerrero, he de admitir. – Repuso el monarca recordando la fuerza y la entrega del joven saiyajin. - Nunca supe por qué jamás llegó a formar parte del escuadrón de Vegeta. – Reconoció después.

En ese momento, Paragus se felicitó a sí mismo. Había logrado llevar la conversación al punto donde él quería. Durante años, su hijo Broly se había presentado como candidato para pertenecer al escuadrón del príncipe, y nunca fue admitido. Aquello se había convertido en una verdadera obsesión tanto para el padre como para el hijo, y cuando se enteró de que el Rey lo hizo llamar, se autoconvenció de que sería una oportunidad perfecta para retomar el tema e intentar lograr lo que nunca antes había sido posible.

Cuidadosamente, buscó aquellas palabras en su vocabulario que sirvieran para hacerle saber al Rey de su gran interés porque su hijo ascendiera hasta ese puesto, pero, a su vez, tratando de que ninguna de ellas supusieran ni el más mínimo agravio hacia la persona del príncipe, el único responsable de que dicho ascenso jamás se produjera.

\- Bueno, señor... – Comenzó a decir. - Usted sabe, como yo, que esa decisión debía tomarla el propio príncipe, y si no lo hizo, sería porque no supo apreciar en Broly las características necesarias que todo guerrero saiyajin debe cumplir para llegar a obtener el privilegio de formar parte de su equipo de élite...- Concluyó.

\- Bien, Paragus. – Repuso el monarca sonriéndole. - Como pago a tus servicios, te prometo que hablaré con mi hijo cuando regrese para tratar de que reconsidere su postura e incluya a Broly en su escuadrón...-

\- Muchísimas gracias, mi Rey. – Exclamó el hombre entusiasmado. - Sería un gran honor para mi hijo y para mí...Un sueño hecho realidad...-

\- Pronto dejará de ser un sueño, Paragus...- Contestó el Rey. - Y ahora, puedes retirarte...-

\- Si, señor. – Dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba de nuevo ante él, para justo después volverse y salir de la sala dejando allí al monarca con mucho que pensar a partir de ese día...

Pasaron varias horas y Vegeta no se había movido ni un sólo instante de su posición. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había notado ningún cambio significativo en la energía de su hijo, y ya empezaba a dudar de que el pequeño despertara esa noche.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención, y comenzó a sentir como el ki de Trunks se incrementaba débilmente. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y encendió la pequeña lámpara situada en la mesilla, mientras sus oídos captaban los quejidos del pequeño al intentar abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquella luz que le deslumbraba.

\- Por fin despiertas, niño. Ya era hora de que lo hicieras. – Pronunció el príncipe observando como Trunks usaba sus manos para tapar sus ojos mientras intentaba incorporarse.

A los pocos segundos, el niño logró acostumbrar su vista a la luz, y después de mirar hacia todas partes para asegurarse de donde estaba, se fijó en el hombre cuya voz acababa de escuchar. Jamás lo había visto hasta ahora, y enseguida, pudo captar la increíble energía de la que disponía, pero por alguna razón, supo que no tenía nada que temer.

\- ¿Quien..quien es usted?. – Preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad, mientras intentaba recordar la última vez que estuvo despierto. - ¿Dónde..está mi madre?. – Dijo extrañado al no verla por ninguna parte.

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho al comprobar cómo la energía de Trunks iba aumentando poco a poco. Muy pronto recuperaría la mayor parte de sus fuerzas. Sin duda alguna, ese niño llevaba sus genes, puesto que su capacidad de recuperación era asombrosa.

Lo malo es que sabía que su repentina sanación no era definitiva, y que si no encontraban pronto una cura para su enfermedad, el pequeño volvería a recaer de nuevo.

\- Mi nombre es Vegeta. Creo que alguna vez oíste hablar de mí. – Contestó haciendo alusión a aquella vez en la que Kakarotto le confirmó que Bulma le había hablado sobre él. Deliberadamente, omitió responder a la segunda pregunta del niño. Esto era entre él y su hijo, y Bulma no debía interferir en su conversación.

Inmediatamente, notó la reacción del pequeño, la cual no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre. Lo vio abrir excesivamente sus azules ojos en señal de sorpresa, y escuchó como pronunció con nerviosismo:

\- ¿Ve..Vegeta?...Mi madre...me dijo una vez que...así se llamaba mi...mi... –

\- ¿Tu padre?... – Añadió el príncipe.

El pequeño asintió sin atreverse a decir nada más. Aún estaba confuso y muy nervioso.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento en silencio y se acercó hacia la cama. Se sentó al lado del niño sin apartar la vista de él ni un sólo instante, observando como éste se sentía intimidado por su presencia, y aquello, simplemente no le gustó. Seguramente, su actitud se debía a la educación que había recibido por parte de Bulma. Se alegró de que ella no estuviera aquí. Si creía que el encuentro entre padre e hijo iba a estar lleno de sentimentalismos estúpidos, estaba muy equivocada...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	9. Chapter 9

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Encuentros y dudas**

Vegeta examinaba en silencio al pequeño, observando como éste trataba de esquivar a toda costa esa mirada fría que parecía querer atravesarle.

Segundos después, el príncipe decidió romper dicho silencio dirigiéndose a él de la siguiente forma:

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te dice tu intuición, Trunks?...¿Crees que yo podría ser esa persona de la que te habló tu madre?...- Le preguntó a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Yo...yo...no...lo sé...- Contestó el pequeño mirándole tímidamente una sóla vez, para después retirar su vista de nuevo.

El príncipe gruñó, y agarrándole de la barbilla, lo obligó a poner su rostro frente a él.

\- ¡No agaches la cabeza, y mírame!. – Le dijo alzando un poco la voz. - Vamos, Trunks...¿qué es lo que ves?...-

\- Le..le veo a usted...- Comenzó a decir de forma temerosa. - Pero no le conozco...no se quien es...- Dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Si lo sabes, maldita sea!...- Gruñó el príncipe. -¡Eres un saiyajin...puedes ver más allá de lo que te muestran tus ojos!...-

\- Yo...no..puedo...- Gimió el pequeño algo asustado. - Por favor, quiero ver a mi madre...- Dijo después casi en una súplica.

Vegeta le soltó algo aturdido por su reacción. Podía entender que el niño estuviera desconcertado, e incluso, confundido, pero lo que no soportaba era ver el temor en sus ojos. Si...el pequeño parecía tener miedo de él...y eso lo enfurecía...¿Qué debía hacer él ahora?...¿Abrazarle?...¿Asegurarle con amables palabras y estúpidos gestos de cariño que no tenía por qué temerle a él?...¿a su propio padre?...Eso sería lo que Bulma querría que hiciese, pero no, de ningún modo...Nadie iba a enseñarle la forma de educar a sus hijos. El sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Si el niño tenía miedo, él lograría hacerlo desaparecer a su manera...

\- ¿Qué eres tú, Trunks?...¿Un débil y desamparado niñito que necesita la protección de su mamá?...- Le preguntó con cruel sarcasmo esperando hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¡No..eso no es cierto!. – Dijo el niño ofendido alzando un poco la voz. - Yo no soy débil...yo...soy muy fuerte – Afirmó.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado. Sacaría a relucir el orgullo saiyajin de Trunks fuera como fuera.

\- Permíteme que lo dude, niño. – Dijo volviendo a clavar su fría mirada en él. - No eres más que un patético y estúpido mocoso. Eres una auténtica verguenza para nuestra raza...- Remarcó, acercando más su rostro hacia el de Trunks en un gesto claro de provocación.

Las duras palabras y la actitud del príncipe, hicieron reaccionar al niño de inmediato, el cual lejos de dejarse avasallar, contestó duramente mientras sentía elevarse su ki:

\- ¡Cállese! – Gritó enfurecido. - Usted...usted no me conoce...- Repuso bajando de nuevo el tono de voz.

Vegeta respiró hondo. La reacción inmediata del pequeño ante sus ataques verbales parecían surtir efecto al principio, pero por alguna razón, inmediatamente después, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no dejar salir su furia. Aún así, lo intentó nuevamente:

\- ¿Y Qué es lo que tengo que conocer, chaval?. Lo único que me has demostrado hasta ahora es que no eres más que un cobarde. – Dijo con desprecio.

Trunks no puedo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharle.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie!. – Gritó sin importarle el tono.

El príncipe, pese a los gritos del pequeño, no notó que su ki se elevara. Entonces, comprendió el motivo: El niño no le veía como a un enemigo, por lo tanto, no tenía motivos para enfurecerse con él. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que decidió cambiar de táctica. Insultándole a él no conseguía nada...pero...¿y si dirigía sus descalificativos hacia otra persona que no fuera él mismo?...

No tenía nada que perder, asi que, decidió intentarlo de la siguiente forma:

\- ¡Hmpf!...Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, niño. – Repuso con desdén mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - Está claro que eres tan débil y patético como la estúpida de tu madre.- Remarcó esta última frase mientras hacía ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Durante los segundos siguientes, y mientras caminaba hasta la salida, el silencio se hizo presente. Hasta que, justo en el momento en que agarró el pomo de la puerta para girarlo, llegaron a sus oídos unas palabras pronunciadas entre dientes:

\- Mi madre no es ninguna estúpida. Es la persona más inteligente de todo el planeta. –

Vegeta sonrió. A su alrededor empezó a sentir incrementarse la fuerza de un ki poderoso. Se giró y lo que vio comenzó a gustarle. Trunks permanecía en la cama, de rodillas, y con los puños apretados en señal de furia. Un aura de color azulado lo envolvía por completo y sus azules ojos estaban clavados en él, llenos de odio y rencor.

El príncipe, casi se dio por satisfecho con esta reacción del pequeño. Aunque estaba seguro de que, pese a esta demostración de poder, el pequeño aún continuaba intentando mantener el control de sí mismo, así que, no se lo pensó más e insistió nuevamente en continuar atacando verbalmente a Bulma:

\- Tu madre, aparte de estúpida, es la mujer más histérica y escandalosa de todo el maldito universo.- Añadió con crueldad.

El resultado no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Basta!. – Gritó Trunks fuera de sí. Apretó los puños y su energía comenzó a dispararse. Con una rapidez increíble, saltó de la cama en dirección hacia el causante de su furia mientras decía: - ¡No le consiento que hable así de ella!. –

Vegeta interceptó su embiste a la primera. Había estado esperando esta reacción desde el momento en que el niño despertó, por lo que su ataque no le pilló desprevenido en ningún momento. Agarró el puño del niño justo antes de que lograra tomar contacto con su rostro. Trunks lo intentó con el otro, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Al instante, Vegeta se abalanzó hacia él e inmovilizó sus brazos y piernas de un solo movimiento, logrando tumbar de nuevo al pequeño en la cama sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas y evitando que se soltara pese a todos los esfuerzos que el pequeño hacía por zafarse de él.

\- ¡Es suficiente, Trunks!. – Le gritó, mientras intentaba controlarle. - Hemos conseguido despertar a tu madre y viene hacia aquí. – Dijo, esperando que con esta revelación el niño terminara por tranquilizarse. Había sentido la energía de Bulma acercándose y supuso que estaría allí en muy pocos segundos. En ese mismo instante, el ki del pequeño comenzó a descender poco a poco y sus músculos se relajaron. En cuanto Vegeta lo notó, le soltó de su agarre y se separó de él. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, y poco después, comenzó a esbozarse en su rostro una leve sonrisa orgullosa dirigida directamente al niño, la cual fue correspondida del mismo modo por él.

No tuvieron nada más que decirse el uno al otro. Podían haber estado diez años sin verse, podían no haber compartido nada juntos, pero aún así...estaban conectados, unidos por la misma sangre saiyajin que corría imperiosamente por sus venas.

\- Te veré mañana...hijo. - Pronunció el príncipe mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una preocupadísima Bulma apareció tras ella. Inmediatamente, dirigió su vista hacia la cama y se abalanzó hacia allí mientras decía:

\- ¡Trunks!. – Gritó exaltada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Abrazó al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llenarle de besos por todas partes.

\- Mamá...- Dijo el pequeño algo avergonzado, puesto que su padre todavía se encontraba allí observando la escena.

\- ¡Oh!..¡Gracias a Dios!...Mi niño..- Continuó pronunciando su madre, separándose de su abrazo y comenzando a examinarle nerviosamente por todas partes. - .¿Como estás?...¿Te duele algo?...¿Te encuentras bien?. –

\- Si, mamá...me encuentro perfectamente...- Contestó Trunks con una sonrisa, tratando de que ella se tranquilizara.

Bulma volvió a abrazarle de nuevo mientras lloraba y le susurraba lo mucho que le quería y lo mal que lo había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo en coma. En ese momento, durante el abrazo, Trunks vio a su padre salir por la puerta en silencio, no sin antes observar el gesto que le dedicó con dos de sus dedos, el cual el pequeño entendió a la perfección.

Pasada una media hora desde el encuentro que mantuvo con su hijo, Vegeta se encontraba tumbado en la cama reflexionando sobre ello y sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho por lo que había pasado.

De pronto, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y pudo percibir la energía de Bulma tras ella. Se levantó y abrió. Lo primero que hizo nada más verla, fue adelantarse y no dejarla hablar a ella primero.

\- Si vienes a recriminarme por haber desconectado tus estúpidas máquinas, ya puedes empezar a largarte por donde has venido porque no pienso darte ninguna explicación. – Comentó con frialdad.

Bulma le miró sin inmutarse y caminó adentrándose un poco en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pero aquella expresión de tristeza, que su rostro había mantenido durante los últimos días, había desaparecido. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y, con un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo, repuso:

\- Te equivocas. No he venido a eso. Y tampoco para que me des detalles de lo que ha sucedido en el cuarto de nuestro hijo. He de suponer que vuestro primer encuentro no ha sido como yo esperaba, pero aún así, estoy satisfecha. Trunks está emocionado y feliz por saber que su padre está aquí, y eso es lo único que importa. – Se explicó, volviendo a sonreir tímidamente al finalizar.

Vegeta levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. No esperaba que ella reaccionara así, creyó que estaría furiosa por no haberla avisado de que el niño despertaría esa misma noche. Aquella sonrisa, y esa actitud por parte de ella, le desconcertaron por completo.

\- Entonces...¿a qué has venido?. – Preguntó, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

\- En realidad...no hay un motivo especial...- Comenzó a responder la mujer con la voz entrecortada. - Sólo...sólo quería compartir con alguien lo que siento en estos momentos...- Dijo, mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a resurgir entre sus azules

ojos. - Es...como...si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla...y yo...- No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que la emoción del momento no se lo permitió.

En ese momento, el príncipe sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta conseguir calmarla...pero no pudo hacerlo. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. En otro tiempo, no lo habría dudado ni un instante, pero ahora...ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No era el momento de demostrar debilidad, no con ella...no después de lo que hizo y de la forma en que lo rechazó diez años atrás...

Aún así, creyó conveniente tratar de tranquilizarla diciéndole:

\- No le des más vueltas, mujer. El niño está bien. Deberías intentar dormir. – Pronunció, utilizando las frases y palabras más amables que su orgullo le dejó escoger.

Inesperadamente, Bulma cesó en su llanto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y dijo:

\- Tienes razón...pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. – Repuso, mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta que permanecía abierta desde que llegó. Antes de salir, se giró hacia el príncipe, y sonriéndole de nuevo, pronunció: – Buenas noches, Vegeta...-

\- Bulma..- Dijo el príncipe antes de que ella se fuera. La mujer se detuvo y le miró atendiendo a su llamada. - Supongo que eres consciente de que esto no ha terminado aún. – Añadió, haciendo alusión claramente a que la repentina mejora del niño podría resultar un espejismo si no lograban encontrar una vacuna o un remedio lo antes posible.

\- Lo sé. – Contestó la mujer. - Pero ahora tengo muchas más esperanzas. Sé que lo conseguiremos. – Y sin más que decir, se marchó de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta al salir.

Al día siguiente, los restantes miembros de la casa, se encontraban emocionados y felices al conocer la feliz noticia de que Trunks había despertado del coma. Inmediatamente, todos se dirigieron hacia su cuarto para verle y demostrarle su apoyo y su cariño, y el niño se mostraba realmente contento de poder verles de nuevo y sentirse recuperado después de tantos meses de convalecencia. Pero lo que más ilusión le hizo, aparte de lo de su padre, fue conocer a Junior. Siempre había deseado tener un hermano, pero nunca imaginó que ya tenía uno, y que además, casi tenían la misma edad. Su alegría se desbordó al descubrir que ambos compartían las mismas inquietudes para la lucha y los combates, y casi no podía ocultar las ganas que tenía de poder entrenar con él y con su padre lo antes posible.

Junior se sentía igual de impaciente que él. Al cabo de un rato, y después de que ambos fueran presentados, los demás decidieron dejarles solos para que pudieran charlar y conocerse mejor.

\- ¿Sabes, Trunks?. Hasta hace unos días, yo tampoco sabía que tenía un hermano. – Dijo Junior en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

El otro lo miró, todavía casi sin poder creérselo, aunque el parecido de Junior con su padre era más que evidente y no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era su hijo, y por lo tanto, su hermano.

\- ¿Como te enteraste?. – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Me lo dijo nuestro padre. Creo que somos muy pocas personas las que lo sabemos. – Contestó el pequeño con sinceridad.

Trunks esbozó en su rostro una expresión confundida. Todavía tenía en su mente muchas preguntas de las cuales no conocía las respuestas.

\- La verdad es que mi madre nunca me habló demasiado sobre papá y lo que sucedió entre ellos. – Repuso. – Algún día...me...me gustaría saber la verdad. –

\- En realidad, yo tampoco conozco mucho sobre eso. Lo único que sé, es que tú eres algo así como un secreto. – Contestó Junior de forma inocente.

Trunks se sorprendió al escucharle, e inmediatamente preguntó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. –

Junior no sabía si debía continuar con su explicación. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía ningún motivo para ocultárselo. Creyó que sería lo justo. Además, nadie le había dicho que no debía hablar de este tema con su hermano.

\- Bueno...verás...en Vegetasei nadie sabe que existes. Papá me insistió en que no debo decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre. – Repuso.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?. – Volvió a cuestionar su hermano mayor.

El pequeño Junior, a estas alturas de la conversación, tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Realmente estaba sorprendido de que su hermano desconociera tantas cosas sobre su raza y sus costumbres. Aún así, se decidió a terminar con lo que había empezado:

\- Pues...supongo que es porque tu madre no es saiyajin, sino humana. Allí nadie te hubiera aceptado por ello, ni siquiera siendo hijo del príncipe. –

\- ¿Príncipe?...- Preguntó Trunks extrañado. Era la primera vez que oía algo así.

\- ¿No lo sabías?. – Exclamó Junior. - Nuestro padre es el príncipe de Vegetasei, además de ser el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo. – Añadió sonriendo orgullosamente.

Trunks se quedó paralizado al escucharle. ¡Su padre era el príncipe de los saiyajins!...No podía creerlo...Al parecer, todo el mundo se había esforzado demasiado en ocultárselo...pero...¿por qué?...¿sería por lo que Junior acababa de contarle?... ¿qué tenía de malo ser el hijo de una humana?...Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente y sentía una imperiosa necesidad por conocer las respuestas.

\- Vaya...No...no lo sabía...- Dijo, pasados unos segundos. - Al parecer, hay muchas cosas que desconozco sobre mis orígenes...- Concluyó bajando la mirada algo apenado.

\- Ya veo...pero creo que es mejor que le preguntes a papá¿no crees?. – Le contestó el pequeño Junior sin percatarse realmente de lo mucho que sus palabras anteriores habían afectado a su hermano.

\- Si...será lo mejor. – Repuso el otro, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Junior se percató de ello, y sintiéndose algo incómodo, decidió cambiar de tema para tratar de animarle.

\- ¿Cuando entrenamos?. – Preguntó de repente. - Estoy deseando ver lo fuerte que eres. – Dijo completamente entusiasmado.

Trunks reaccionó enseguida al escucharle. Decidió dejar atrás sus pensamientos y, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, contestó con el mismo entusiasmo:

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de comprobar hasta donde llegan tus poderes. –

\- En ese caso...no veo el motivo de andar perdiendo más el tiempo con palabrerías. – Escucharon decir ambos niños a su izquierda. Los dos se giraron a la vez, y descubrieron la figura imponente de su padre, el cual los observaba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados de forma orgullosa. El príncipe acaba de llegar y lo único que escuchó fueron las últimas frases de los dos pequeños. - Os quiero ver en diez minutos en la cámara de gravedad. A los dos. Y por vuestro bien, será mejor que no me hagáis esperar. – Dijo con voz ruda, justo antes de marcharse.

Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron. Este era el momento que tanto habían estado esperando, sobre todo Trunks, el cual estaba a punto de cumplir su más anhelado sueño desde que era un niño: Conseguir que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Mientras los esperaba, el príncipe comenzó a recordar lo sucedido esa misma mañana. Nada más levantarse y desayunar, decidió que iría a buscar a sus dos hijos para entablar una sesión de entrenamiento los tres juntos. Bulma, al enterarse de sus intenciones, trató de disuadirle poniendo como excusa que no era prudente que Trunks retomara sus entrenamientos tan pronto. Ambos mantuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada por ese tema, hasta que Kakarotto intervino a su favor, y entre los dos, lograron convencerla.

Vegeta era consciente de que, si no encontraban un remedio pronto, la salud de su hijo volvería a resentirse en poco tiempo, y el niño volvería de nuevo a perder sus energías. Por ello, sabía que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para averiguar si la preparación de Trunks, por parte de Kakarotto, había resultado efectiva o no. La noche anterior, fue testigo de la enorme fuerza de la que disponía el pequeño, pero estaba seguro de que no había nada mejor que un entrenamiento exhaustivo para reafirmarse y convencerse de ello.

En ese momento, logró escuchar dos voces infantiles acercándose y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, a la espera de verles aparecer de un momento u otro.

\- Llegáis con cinco minutos de retraso, mocosos. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse. – Les increpó en cuanto los vio penetrar en la sala.

\- Lo...lo siento...- Dijo Trunks a modo de disculpa. Todavía no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante él. Por lo que conocía hasta ahora, su progenitor era un hombre bastante frío y distante, aunque por alguna razón, este hecho no le desagradaba en absoluto. Si su padre era un príncipe, lo más seguro es que su carácter debía ser así, sobre todo si quería ser respetado por sus súbditos.

\- Junior...por el momento, tú tendrás que esperar. – Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose a su hijo menor. - Será Trunks el que comience a luchar contra mí. –

\- De acuerdo. – Contestó el pequeño, acomodándose en una esquina de la sala.

\- ¿Estás preparado, Trunks?. – Preguntó el príncipe clavando su fría mirada en él mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

El niño asintió en respuesta sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras se formaba un nudo en su estómago, a causa de los nervios y la emoción.

Inmediatamente, Vegeta se lanzó hacia él arremetiendo con velocidad para intentar asestarle el primer golpe. Trunks logró esquivarlo con dificultad, y logró separarse unos metros de él.

A los pocos segundos, el príncipe reanudó la pelea, lanzándose hacia el niño con gran rapidez. Trunks respondió a su ataque intentando golpear en el rostro de su padre con uno de sus puños, lo cual logró, cosa que le sorprendió bastante.

\- Yo...yo...lo siento, papá...- Pronunció de forma arrepentida. Dicha reacción logró hacerle perder la concentración en la lucha, lo que le llevó a ser totalmente incapaz de interceptar la respuesta del príncipe, que con un duro puñetazo, logró enviarle a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala.

\- ¡No seas estúpido, niño!. – Gruñó Vegeta enfurecido. - ¡Nunca debes disculparte en una batalla!. ¿Eso es lo que el inútil de Kakarotto te ha enseñado?. –

Trunks no contestó. Se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos en la misma postura y desde el mismo lugar donde había ido a parar después del fuerte ataque del príncipe.

\- ¡Vamos, levántate!. Aún no hemos terminado. – Ordenó Vegeta desde el aire con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El pequeño príncipe comenzó a incorporarse lentamente del suelo, mientras que con una de sus manos, se limpiaba el pequeño reguero de sangre que había empezado a emanar de sus labios. Su padre tenía razón para estar furioso por haber cometido ese error, pero

sería el último...Si...A partir de este momento iba a demostrarles, tanto a él como a su hermano, el fruto de sus largos entrenamientos desde que tenía cinco años. Haría que se sintieran orgulloso de él aunque después tuviera que pasar durante varias horas en la cámara de regeneración que su madre construyó...

Nappa caminaba completamente nervioso por los pasillos de palacio. El Rey quería verle, y él estaba convencido de que el tema principal de su conversación sería Vegeta. Probablemente había descubierto algo y quería que él se lo confirmara, o simplemente ver su reacción. ¡Maldita sea!. Ya le advirtió a Vegeta que todo esto era una locura sin sentido que tarde o temprano acabaría por salir a la luz. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer él?. ¿Mentir de nuevo?. Si, claro, eso es lo que haría..¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?. Nunca delataría a Vegeta, aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, se encontró de frente con las enormes puertas que precedían a la majestuosa sala del trono. Saludó a los dos soldados apostados uno a cada lado de la entrada, y llamó.

\- Adelante.- Escuchó la ruda voz del Rey tras las puertas.

El saiyajin empujó una de ellas y se encaminó hacia el interior de la sala. Nada más pasar el umbral, observó la figura del monarca, el cual permanecía sentado en su trono situado justo al fondo. Caminó por la larga alfombra hasta llegar allí, y cuando lo hizo, se inclinó ante su presencia de forma respetuosa.

\- Majestad...- Pronunció

\- Me alegra verte, Nappa. ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?. – Dijo el Rey, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Bien, señor. Gracias por preguntar. – Contestó el enorme saiyajin.

\- No tienes que darlas, Nappa. Bien sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y lo imprescindibles que siempre han sido tus servicios para el imperio. – Dijo el monarca a modo de halago.

Nappa sabía que esas palabras de agradecimiento hacia él eran utilizadas con el fin de ganarse su confianza.

\- Únicamente he cumplido con mi obligación, majestad. – Repuso totalmente convencido de que el motivo de su presencia allí no era simplemente para recibir muestras de reconocimiento por su labor.

Pero el Rey continuó dándole el mismo rumbo a la conversación:

\- Aun así, debo reconocer que uno de mis mayores aciertos desde que comencé mi reinado, fue precisamente el haberte asignado como tutor de Vegeta. Tu trabajo ha sido impecable. Nadie mejor que tú podría haber desempeñado ese papel. – Añadió en respuesta a la demostración de modestia por parte de Nappa. - Y...precisamente por eso, quería saber tu opinión respecto a un asunto que tengo entre manos...-

Inmediatamente, y movido por la curiosidad, el enorme saiyajin preguntó:

\- ¿De qué se trata, señor?. –

El monarca se mostró satisfecho por su reacción. Conocía muy bien a Nappa, y era consciente de que por mucho que insistiera, jamás sería capaz de lograr que éste revelara cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en algún compromiso a Vegeta. En parte, él mismo se sentía responsable de haber forjado ese estrecho lazo de amistad y lealtad existente entre su hijo y su tutor. A lo único que podía aspirar, era a notar algo extraño en su actitud, cualquier vestigio de preocupación o de nerviosismo que pudiera confirmarle el hecho de que las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por Paragus fueran totalmente ciertas.

\- Supongo que estarás informado de la presencia de Paragus y de su hijo Broly, aquí, en Vegetasei..- Comenzó a decir.

\- Así es. – Contestó Nappa asintiendo con la cabeza. - Me fue notificada su llegada hace unos días, aunque desconozco el motivo de su visita. –

\- Fui yo quien les hice llamar. Les encomendé un trabajo que han realizado con éxito, y por ello, he decidido recompensarles de alguna manera por sus servicios...- Repuso, tratando de captar la atención de Nappa sobre esto último.

\- Me parece bien, majestad. – Dijo el enorme saiyajin, sin todavía tener una visión más o menos clara de lo que el Rey quería de él. Tampoco mostró mucho interés por saber qué tipo de misión fue la que esos dos habían realizado para el Rey, convencido de que probablemente sería algo relacionado con la colonia que administraban.

El monarca hizo una pausa, tratando de mostrar una actitud pensativa. Segundos después, se incorporó de su asiento y comenzó a levantarse mientras decía:

\- He estado pensando...y he llegado a la conclusión de que incluir a Broly en el escuadrón de Vegeta, será lo que más les satisfaga. ¿Tú qué opinas, Nappa?. – Preguntó esperando ansiosamente su reacción.

Nappa se quedó sorprendido al escucharle. Aquello realmente resultaba extraño, puesto que el Rey jamás intervino en decisiones como esas, las cuales únicamente correspondían al príncipe.

\- Verá, señor...- Comenzó a decir algo nervioso. - Usted sabe que es el príncipe personalmente el que se encarga de seleccionar a los mejores guerreros para que formen parte de su equipo de élite..Quizá..quizá debería consultarlo con él primero...- Añadió después, tratando de disuadirle de que tomara esa decisión, puesto que sabía lo mucho que aquello enfurecería a Vegeta.

Al monarca no le sorprendieron en absoluto las palabras de Nappa. El mismo era consciente de que si se inmiscuía en esos asuntos, propiciaría un nuevo enfrentamiento entre él y su hijo. A pesar de ello, tenía la intención de utilizarlo como excusa para intentar salir de dudas con respecto a lo que parecían ocultar Vegeta y su fiel amigo.

\- Vamos, Nappa...Sabes perfectamente que últimamente Vegeta no dispone de mucho tiempo para ello. Además...creo que Broly se ha presentado en numerosas ocasiones como candidato y jamás fue elegido, lo cual no entiendo, puesto que está sobradamente demostrado que es uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el imperio. No creo que sea prudente desaprovechar a hombres como él en nuestro ejército.- Añadió, tratando de que Nappa le diera una explicación por ello, y de ese modo, intentar saciar su curiosidad.

\- Lo sé, majestad. – Repuso el saiyajin. - Pero Vegeta no sólo elige a sus hombres por su nivel de combate. El considera que su escuadrón debe estar formado por los mejores, no sólo en cuanto a fuerza y poder se refiere. Además de eso, se preocupa por estudiar y analizar la inteligencia, la capacidad de estrategia, la personalidad, el carisma, la lealtad, el honor...- Explicó finalmente a la espera de que el Rey lo comprendiera.

\- Entiendo...- Contestó el monarca. – Y, según Vegeta¿cual de esas cualidades es de la que carece Broly?. – Preguntó con bastante interés.

Nappa, ahora mucho más tranquilo, pensó que los motivos que iba a darle al Rey, terminarían por convencerle, y que de ese modo, evitaría nuevos problemas entre padre e hijo.

\- El príncipe considera que Broly está demasiado influenciado por su padre, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, señor. Ambos hemos sido testigos del control que Paragus mantiene sobre su hijo. – Repuso con convicción.

El rostro del Rey cambió de repente. Su semblante, hasta ahora sereno y tranquilo, modificó a uno de absoluta seriedad. Se giró lentamente, volviéndose de espaldas hacia Nappa mientras decía:

\- Claro...Debí suponer que sería por algo así...-

Nappa no captó a qué era debido ese cambio de actitud, y algo extrañado, repuso:

\- No entiendo, señor..-

\- Pues está muy claro, Nappa. – Contestó el monarca de forma fría, sin moverse de su posición. - Vegeta repudia a Broly porque es totalmente lo contrario a él. No es capaz de entender el profundo respeto y la incuestionable lealtad que Broly profesa hacia la figura de su padre. - ¿Y sabes por qué?. – Replicó girándose de repente hacia él de nuevo. - Porque simplemente él jamás demostró ninguna de esas dos características hacia mi persona. – Concluyó elevando algo el tono de voz.

\- No estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso, majestad...- Repuso Nappa saliendo en defensa del príncipe.

Un gruñido del Rey en respuesta, lo hizo estremecerse.

\- ¿Ah, no?. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte las continuas ocasiones en las que desobedeció mis órdenes?. – Replicó el monarca enfurecido. - ¿Has olvidado que, por culpa de su

rebeldía, nuestro imperio estuvo a punto de resquebrajarse?. – Añadió casi encolerizado mientras cerraba los puños en señal de furia.

En ese momento, Nappa no supo realmente como contestar a eso. Era cierto todo lo que decía el Rey, pero tampoco era justo, que después de tanto tiempo, aún mantuviera ese enorme rencor hacia su propio hijo.

\- Eso ocurrió hace diez años, majestad. – Exclamó, apoyando de nuevo al príncipe. - Usted sabe, que a partir de entonces, Vegeta cambió su actitud, y que ahora, el imperio se ha convertido en su única prioridad...-

El monarca lo miró fijamente mientras respondía:

\- Y espero que continúe así durante mucho tiempo, Nappa...Por su bien..y por el de todos...- Dijo a modo de advertencia, la cual fue captada de inmediato por Nappa. Ahora estaba seguro. El Rey sabía algo, y esta era su manera de demostrar que, fuera lo que fuera, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Nappa, decidió en aquel mismo momento que tenía que contactar con Vegeta lo más pronto posible. El sabría qué hacer...

Bulma, Chichi y Kakarotto se encontraban en el salón de la casa, sentados en los sofás y observando la televisión. Ninguno de ellos la prestaba demasiada atención, sobre todo Bulma, que no hacía nada más que pensar en Trunks y en el entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo junto a su padre y su hermano. Estaba preocupada por él y por su estado de salud. Habían transcurrido ya varias horas y ninguno de ellos había hecho su aparición, así que, harta ya de esperar, se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, y dijo:

\- Creo que el entrenamiento se está alargando demasiado. Voy a a buscar a Trunks ahora mismo. ¡Y no me importa lo que diga el irresponsable de su padre!. – Exclamó, sabiendo que Kakarotto intentaría detenerla poniéndole como excusa a Vegeta.

\- ¡Espera, Bulma!. – Dijo el joven saiyajin observando a la mujer comenzar a caminar con paso firme hacia el pasillo. Salió tras ella, y a los pocos segundos, logró alcanzarla. Justo cuando pensaba dialogar con ella para tratar de hacerla regresar al salón, escucharon abrirse la puerta situada justo al fondo, la cual pertenecía a la cámara de gravedad. Tras ella, aparecieron los tres saiyajins, heridos, y con sus trajes de combate casi completamente destrozados.

Bulma, únicamente se centró en su hijo, y completamente asustada, se abalanzó sobre él mientras decía:

\- ¡Trunks! – Gritó. - ¡Dios mío, estás sangrando!. – Exclamó, agachándose un poco para examinarle.

\- No es nada, mamá. – Replicó el pequeño retrocediendo un poco.

Inmediatamente, la mujer dirigió su vista hacia el príncipe, al cual le increpó completamente furiosa:

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Vegeta?. ¿Qué le has hecho?. –

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Trunks intervino alzando la voz:

\- ¡Basta ya, mamá!. – Gritó enojado.

\- Pero..hijo..- Repuso la mujer completamente sorprendida.

Trunks no la dejó continuar, y visiblemente enfurecido, continuó diciendo:

\- ¡Ya está bien!. ¡Estoy harto de que me trates como a un niño pequeño!.-

\- Trunks...- Repuso la mujer aturdida, mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!. – Exclamó el niño evitándola, y comenzando a caminar con rumbo al laboratorio. Junior le siguió, y se colocó a su lado en silencio.

Bulma se quedó atónita y paralizada por su reacción. Aquello fue como si le clavaran un puñal directamente en su corazón. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse cristalinos mientras seguía con la mirada a su pequeño alejarse de ella. De pronto, volvió su rostro hacia su izquierda, y se encontró con los del príncipe, el cual inmediatamente se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que habían tomado sus dos hijos.

Ya en el laboratorio, ninguno de los tres hizo ningún comentario sobre lo sucedido minutos antes. Vegeta, después de examinar las heridas de sus dos hijos, decidió que fuera Junior el primero en introducirse en la cámara de regeneración, puesto que parecía ser el que se encontraba en peor estado.

\- Con media hora será suficiente. – Dijo, mientras pulsaba algunos botones para poner en funcionamiento la cámara con su hijo dentro. - Cuando termine, será tu turno. – Añadió dirigiéndose a Trunks.

El pequeño asintió, y el príncipe se dedicó mientras tanto a realizar algunos primeros auxilios en las heridas de su hijo, para tratar de que no empeoraran durante el tiempo que permanecería esperando.

\- En cuanto salgas...- Comenzó a decir Vegeta - Espero que lo primero que hagas sea ir a disculparte con tu madre. –

\- Pero...papá...- Dijo Trunks.

El príncipe lo interrumpió, y se decidió a darle sus motivos:

\- Escúchame, Trunks: No estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que Bulma se comporta contigo...pero eso no quiere decir que no entienda su reacción. Tu madre ha sufrido

mucho por ti durante todos estos meses, y por ello, es normal que sienta la necesidad de protegerte como lo hace. Hay muchas cosas relacionadas con nuestra raza, que ella todavía no comprende.– Se explicó, esperando que el niño lo entendiera.

\- Porque ella es humana¿no es así?. – Contestó el pequeño de inmediato.

\- Exacto. – Repuso Vegeta con convicción.

\- Y también ese el motivo por el que he estado alejado de ti durante todos estos años¿verdad?. – Preguntó el pequeño apenado, ahora mucho más convencido de que lo que su hermano le había contado era cierto.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido al escucharle, preguntándose de donde demonios habría sacado esa conclusión. Enseguida, creyó encontrar la respuesta: Junior...

\- Por lo que veo, Junior y tú habéis tenido tiempo de charlar más de la cuenta.- Dijo, incorporándose y con la intención de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. - Hablaremos de eso más tarde. – Repuso mientras caminaba hasta la puerta con la intención de salir. -Te veré luego. – Pronunció justo antes de marcharse y dejar allí solo al niño con muchas más dudas de las que inicialmente tenía.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	10. Chapter 10

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Celos**

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Trunks, obedeciendo los deseos de su progenitor, acudió a disculparse con su madre, y ésta le prometió que a partir de ahora trataría de no sobreprotegerle demasiado y que permitiría que retomara de nuevo sus entrenamientos.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio realizando unos ajustes a un nuevo invento de su empresa que estaba a punto de salir a la venta. De pronto, vio parpadear una luz roja en la pantalla de comunicaciones y se sorprendió al descubrir que la llamada provenía del dispositivo portátil que Kakarotto se llevó hasta Vegetasei. Recordó en ese mismo instante que Vegeta ordenó que fuera Nappa quien se quedara con el aparato, puesto que así podrían mantener el contacto entre ambos planetas.

Apretó el botón indicado, y la imagen del imponente saiyajin se dejó ver a través de la enorme pantalla.

\- Hola, Nappa...- Pronunció la peliazul nada más verle.

El hombre se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio. Debió haber imaginado que sería ella quien contestara a su llamada, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. No podía evitar sentir algo de recelo hacia la causante de la mayoría de los problemas de Vegeta, y muchas veces maldijo el día en que tanto él como su príncipe entraron en aquél laboratorio donde ella trabajaba como científico.

\- Necesito hablar con Vegeta. – Dijo de forma fría.

Bulma siempre fue consciente de la opinión de Nappa hacia ella, por lo que su actitud no le sorprendió demasiado.

\- Voy a avisarle. Enseguida estará aquí. – Contestó. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala. Bajó a la planta de abajo y se encontró con los dos niños, los cuales le indicaron que Vegeta y Kakarotto estaban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

Se dirigió hacia allí, y lo primero que hizo fue desconectar desde fuera la gravedad y abrir la puerta.

\- Mujer...¿qué demonios haces?. – Preguntó el príncipe algo enojado por la interrupción.

\- Nappa se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros y dice que quiere hablar contigo. – Repuso Bulma algo nerviosa.

Vegeta, nada más escucharla, agarró una toalla para secar su sudor y salió de la sala apresuradamente con rumbo al laboratorio, siendo seguido por Bulma.

En cuanto llegaron, Vegeta se sentó frente a la pantalla y dijo:

\- Me alegro de verte, Nappa. – Pronunció nada más verle.

\- Lo mismo digo, Vegeta. – Contestó el enorme saiyajin, con una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto vio la figura de Bulma situándose al lado del príncipe.

Vegeta no se percató de este detalle, y preguntó impaciente:

\- ¿Y bien?. Espero que tengas buenas noticias. – Dijo.

Nappa se mostraba intranquilo, y casi no podía fingir el desagrado que le producía el solo hecho de verles juntos. Ante la pregunta de Vegeta, no creyó que debía responder estando ella delante, y sin ningún tipo de disimulo, la miró a ella primero y luego al príncipe, dejando claro que no hablaría hasta que ella no se fuera.

Bulma se dio cuenta enseguida de la reacción del saiyajin, algo que no le gustó demasiado. Decidida, y con una enorme seguridad en sus palabras, pronunció:

\- Si se trata de algo referente a Trunks, creo que tengo todo el derecho a estar informada. – Repuso dirigiéndose al príncipe.

Vegeta, sin muchas ganas de discutir, y reconociendo que Bulma tenía razón, dijo:

\- Habla, Nappa. –

El enorme saiyajin soltó un suspiro de resignación, y contestó:

\- Siento decepcionarte, Vegeta...pero hasta el momento, no se ha logrado averiguar nada nuevo referente a ese virus. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

\- ¡Maldita sea!. – Gruñó el príncipe. - Se supone que tenemos a los mejores científicos de todo el universo a nuestra disposición. – Replicó alzando la voz, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Lo sé, Vegeta...y no pasa un solo un día sin que yo me ponga en contacto con todos ellos para estar informado de sus avances..- Exclamó Nappa.

El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia Bulma pudiendo observar el gesto de decepción y tristeza que su rostro mostraba. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo y dijo:

\- Nappa...debo suponer que este no es el único motivo por el cual te has puesto en contacto conmigo¿no es cierto?. – Repuso con seriedad.

\- Así es. – Asintió el saiyajin. - Tengo que informarte de algo más...pero esta vez, a solas...- Añadió, clavando su fría mirada de desconfianza en la mujer.

Bulma se levantó, los miró a ambos con desdén, tratando de contener la rabia y la frustración, e inmediatamente después, salió del laboratorio sin pronunciar ni una sóla palabra.

Vegeta la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. – Preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solos.

\- Se trata de tu padre. – Comenzó a decir Nappa. - Ayer me hizo llamar...y estoy seguro de que sospecha algo...- Paso a paso, empezó a relatarle a Vegeta todo lo acontecido en la reunión que mantuvo con el Rey. El príncipe se mostró enfurecido al descubrir las intenciones de su padre de involucrarse en sus asuntos, sobre todo en lo referente a incluir a Broly en su escuadrón y en pasarse por alto su decisión de rechazarlo para dicho puesto.

\- Escucha, Nappa...- Dijo pasados unos segundos. - Esto es lo que quiero que hagas: Averigua qué demonios están haciendo esos dos estúpidos en Vegetasei y descubre cual es la misión que mi padre les encomendó. Sospecho que los ha estado utilizado para espiarte. – Añadió completamente seguro de su intución. - Por otra parte...encárgate de recordarles a esos malditos científicos que su miserable existencia depende exclusivamente de que logren descubrir un remedio para esa jodida enfermedad. Hazles saber, que cuando algo o alguien no me sirve de utilidad, lo elimino sin dejar ni rastro. ¿Lo has entendido?. – Exclamó alzando la voz.

\- Si. No te preocupes. Me encargaré de que capten tu mensaje a la primera. – Repuso el enorme saiyajin. - Por cierto...¿cuando tienes pensado regresar?. – Preguntó. Estaba seguro de que, después de lo ocurrido, Vegeta no tendría más remedio que volver a Vegetasei antes de que el Rey acabara por descubrirlo todo.

El príncipe lo miró fijamente. Sabía perfectamente la reacción de su amigo en cuanto le respondiera:

\- No voy a volver hasta que mi hijo no esté perfectamente curado. – Contestó.

Nappa se levantó de su asiento como un resorte al escucharle, y completamente sorprendido, dijo:

\- Pero...puede que pasen meses hasta que eso suceda...y tu padre...-

\- ¡No me importa lo que él diga!...- Gritó Vegeta interrumpiéndole. - ¡Estoy harto de él y de sus malditas órdenes!. – Exclamó levantándose y apoyando sus manos con fuerza en el panel situado frente a él. - Además...seguro que está muy entretenido revolcándose con mi esposa...¿no es así?. – Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente cual sería la respuesta.

\- Ahora que tú no estás...sus encuentros son mucho más frecuentes...- Repuso Nappa.

El príncipe apretó los puños y frunció el ceño mientras decía:

\- Bien. Pues espero que lo disfruten mientras puedan. ¡Por mi, pueden irse al infierno los dos!...- Gritó enfurecido.

\- Vegeta...- Comenzó a pronunciar el enorme saiyajin.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Replicó el príncipe de malas maneras.

Nappa se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dudando de si hacer o no la siguiente pregunta. Pero tenía que saberlo...tenía que estar seguro de que el motivo por el que Vegeta no quería regresar aún, no tenía nada que ver con ella, con la mujer terrícola.

\- Entre...entre la humana...y tú...- Comenzó a decir de forma entrecortada, observando el gesto de sorpresa del príncipe mientras terminaba la frase.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Nappa!. – Gruñó Vegeta. – Tengo un montón de problemas¿y a ti eso es lo único que te preocupa?. – Preguntó molesto.

Enseguida, el otro hombre comenzó a intentar explicarse de forma nerviosa.

\- No...claro que no...solo quería estar seguro de que...-

El príncipe no lo dejó terminar y lo interrumpió de inmediato:

\- La única razón por la que hice este viaje fue para tratar de salvar la vida de mi hijo. – Dijo con seguridad. - Lo que ocurrió entre su madre y yo, ahora no es más que una anécdota del pasado¿te ha quedado claro?. – Añadió esperando que aquello sirviera para que Nappa no volviera a molestarle de nuevo con ese tema.

\- Si. – Asintió el enorme saiyajin, ahora ya mucho más tranquilo.

\- Bien. – Repuso Vegeta acercando su mano hacia el panel, preparándose para terminar la comunicación. - Ponte en contacto conmigo en cuanto sepas algo nuevo. – Añadió.

\- Así lo haré. – Repuso Nappa antes de despedirse. - Hasta otra, Vegeta.-

En cuanto la imagen desapareció de la pantalla, el príncipe se sentó de nuevo, y soltando un suspiro de resignación, recostó su espalda hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su nuca. - Una anécdota del pasado... – Se repitió a sí mismo en voz baja. – Más bien fue un sueño...algo que empezó tan fugazmente como terminó. Por mi parte, sé que aún quedan resquicios de todo aquello...sin embargo, ella parece haberlo olvidado por completo, como si jamás hubiera existido nada entre ambos...- Gruñó ofendido. - Pero no le daré la oportunidad de que vuelva a pisotear mi orgullo como lo hizo diez años atrás. Lo único que nos une ahora es nuestro hijo. El es mi prioridad por encima de todo y salvar su vida es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Por eso, debo olvidar y descartar todo aquello que pueda distraer mi atención, incluyendo los recuerdos de aquella época en la que creí y aposté ciegamente en una relación imposible entre una mujer humana y yo...el príncipe de los saiyajins. – Durante unos minutos, por su mente circularon diversas imágenes y momentos que compartieron juntos, hasta que, en un arrebato de ira, exclamó: - ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber recaído de nuevo en los recuerdos. Se dirigió hacia la salida con paso firme mientras decidía que una buena dosis de entrenamiento exhaustivo lograría despejar su mente de todo aquello.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que el Rey mantuvo aquella reunión con Nappa. A partir de ese momento, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas y trató por todos los medios de averiguar qué era lo que su hijo se traía entre manos. Hizo interrogar a algunos de los científicos sobre esa supuesta investigación por la que Vegeta tenía tanto interés, y de esa manera, se informó de que su trabajo se limitaba a descubrir un remedio para un extraño virus, pero nadie sabía por qué ni para qué.

Aquello le enfurecía sobremanera. Nuevamente, Vegeta osaba desafiarle y tomaba decisiones sin consultarle a él, a su padre, al Rey. Llegados a este punto, tenía dos opciones: una era revocar sus órdenes y detener de inmediato las investigaciones, y la otra, esperar a que el príncipe regresara y dejar que él mismo se descubriera.

Se decidió por la segunda, puesto que así, y dado que Vegeta ignoraba sus sospechas, la investigación seguiría su curso y esa era la única forma de descubrir su finalidad. Después de eso, ya decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

\- ¿En qué piensas, mi Rey?. – Escuchó decir a su lado. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro dirigida hacia su acompañante en el lecho. Desde que el príncipe viajó al espacio, la mayoría de las noches las pasaba junto a ella, sobre todo los últimos días, quizá alentado por la idea de vengarse de su hijo de esta forma tan inusual y extraña. Por algún motivo, cada vez que la hacía suya, sentía apaciguar parte de su ira, puesto que aunque sabía que a Vegeta su mujer le era completamente indiferente, estaba seguro de que su orgullo resultaría herido solamente por el hecho de que ella era su esposa, su posesión, y el jamás compartía algo que le pertenecía, ni siquiera aquello que consideraba inútil o innecesario.

\- Nada importante, querida Suzann...- Contestó girándose del todo hasta conseguir situarse encima de ella. – Tan sólo relajaba mis músculos, preparándome para disfrutar nuevamente de tus preciados encantos...siempre que tú estés dispuesta, claro...- Susurró a su oído de forma sensual.

\- No hay nada para lo que esté más dispuesta, y tú lo sabes...- Repuso la mujer posando sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de su amante, del hombre al que admiraba y veneraba por encima de todas las cosas. El era su Rey, su amo y señor, y cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, se lo concedería sin dudarlo un solo instante. Desde pequeña, había sido educada para servir fielmente a la corona y cumplir tajantemente todas las leyes y costumbres saiyajins impuestas por el monarca y dueño del mayor imperio jamás existente. Por eso, el hecho de ser elegida para unirse en matrimonio al príncipe, supuso el mayor honor que jamás pudo recibir en toda su vida. Durante todos estos años, cumplió su cometido de esposa sumisa y obediente, y tal como se esperaba de ella, concedió un digno heredero al trono, su hijo Junior.

Pero lo mejor de todo...lo que jamás imaginó que sucedería, ocurrió el día en que el monarca comenzó a prestarle todas aquellas atenciones que nunca recibió de Vegeta, su esposo. Sin dudarlo, se entregó a él completamente, llena de orgullo y satisfacción por ser su elegida...y convencida de que nadie más que él, su Rey y señor, podría juzgarla por ello...

Sentirle como ahora, navegando a través de su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo cada poro de su piel, la hacían sentirse la mujer más afortunada de todo el universo. Correspondió a sus caricias del mismo modo, y pronto le sugirió a través de gemidos y jadeos, lo mucho que anhelaba fundirse a él de nuevo.

Suspiró y gritó de placer justo en el momento en que él decidió satisfacer sus deseos y la penetró suave y lentamente. Aferró con fuerza sus brazos a los hombros masculinos, dispuesta a evitar que nada pudiera deshacer su unión, y del mismo modo, abrazó con sus piernas el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo del monarca, que con sus embestidas y movimientos hacían enardecer con más ímpetu el deseo en ella y sus ansias de ser completamente suya...de pertenecerle solo a él...

Aquella mañana, Vegeta aún permanecía en la cama de su sencilla habitación. El día anterior estuvo entrenando mucho más tiempo del que normalmente solía hacerlo. Sus dos hijos progresaban cada día más, y él disfrutaba organizando peleas de entrenamiento luchando contra los dos a la vez. Después, le tocaba el turno a Kakarotto, y finalmente, acababan enfrentándose los dos adultos mientras los dos pequeños los observaban admirados por el enorme poder y la fuerza de la que poseían.

\- Papá...¿puedo entrar?. – Una voz infantil que provenía del exterior de la habitación logró despertarle por completo. Se incorporó en la cama lentamente, y contestó:

\- Adelante, Junior, pasa...-

La puerta se abrió y la imagen del pequeño príncipe se adentró tímidamente en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y miró hacia la figura de su padre, aún postrado en el lecho mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba para despejarse completamente.

\- Kakarotto ya está esperándonos en la cámara de gravedad. – Pronunció el pequeño entusiasmado por que comenzaran de nuevo los entrenamientos.

\- Pues va a tener que esperar un rato más. Aún tengo que ducharme, vestirme y comer algo. – Contestó el príncipe levantándose de un salto de la cama y comenzando a caminar de inmediato hacia el cuarto de baño. De pronto, le resultó extraño que su otro hijo no estuviera allí, ya que desde que se conocieron, los dos pequeños no se habían separado ni por un instante. - ¿Dónde está Trunks?. – Preguntó girándose hacia Junior.

\- Dijo que comenzáramos sin él, que más tarde se reuniría con nosotros. – Repuso el niño repitiendo las palabras que su hermano le indicó minutos atrás.

Vegeta lo miró extrañado. Era la primera vez que Trunks anteponía cualquier cosa a los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?. – Preguntó. - Espero que su madre no haya vuelto a molestar con esa estúpida idea de que lo forzamos demasiado. – Dijo, creyendo que esta sería la única razón convincente.

Junior negó con la cabeza, y contestó de inmediato:

\- Creo que ha venido alguien a visitarle, aunque no quiso decirme de quien se trataba. –

\- ¡Hmpf! – Exclamó el príncipe en desaprobación. - Será mejor que no se demore demasiado..- Añadió después. Todavía le costaba admitir que su hijo se relacionara con los humanos como si se tratara de uno de ellos. – Reúnete con Kakarotto, Junior. Yo bajaré enseguida. – Dijo justo antes de introducirse en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha.

El pequeño obedeció, y a los pocos minutos, el príncipe se unió a ellos y comenzaron de nuevo sus entrenamientos. Al cabo de un buen rato, harto ya de esperar, Vegeta decidió salir a buscar a Trunks. Localizó su ki en el jardín de la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allí. Se sorprendió al verle charlando amistosamente con un sujeto humano que parecía tener mucha confianza con él, dada la manera en la que Trunks sonreía mientras le escuchaba hablar. Se acercó hacia ellos y, antes de que el pequeño pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, exclamó:

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tú?. – Preguntó dirigiéndose directamente al hombre que acompañaba a su hijo.

\- Mi nombre es Yamcha. – Contestó el amigo de Bulma, sorprendido ante la falta de educación por parte de ese extraño hombre que acababa de aparecer frente a él. Inmediatamente, se fijó en su cola y supo que se trataba de un saiyajin. Aquello no le pilló de sorpresa, puesto que ya conocía a Kakarotto y pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún amigo de éste. - ¿Y usted es...?. – Preguntó amablemente, no queriendo rebajarse a su altura y demostrando que sus modales eran mucho mejores.

Enseguida, Trunks se vio obligado a intervenir. Por el gesto en el rostro de su padre, sabía que la presencia de Yamcha no le era demasiado agradable, pero aún así, decidió que ambos tenían el derecho de ser presentados formalmente.

\- Papá, Yamcha es mi profesor de educación física, y además es amigo de mamá.- Se apresuró a decir.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hijo. Aquél tipo estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso.

Por su parte, Yamcha se quedó atónito al descubrir que Trunks era hijo de un saiyajin. Bulma jamás le contó este hecho, aunque por respeto, el tampoco le preguntó nunca nada referente al padre del niño. De pronto, todo comenzó a tener sentido, y la extraordinaria fuerza de la que poseía Trunks ya tenía una explicación lógica para él.

\- De modo que usted es el padre de Trunks...- Pronunció tratando de disimular su sorpresa. - Encantado de conocerle, señor...- Añadió, mientras extendía su mano y a la espera de que el saiyajin terminara la frase y le hiciera saber su nombre.

\- Vegeta. – Repuso el príncipe con frialdad y sin ninguna intención de estrechar su mano con ese tipo al que empezaba a considerar un molesto e inútil insecto. - Y quiero estar a solas con mi hijo. – Replicó después casi en una orden.

\- Claro...no hay problema...- Contestó Yamcha educadamente, mientras trataba de fingir el desconcierto que le producía la fría mirada de ese hombre clavada totalmente en él. Después, se giró hacia el niño y le dijo sonriéndole: - Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, Trunks. Voy a saludar a tu madre¿sabes dónde está?. – Preguntó.

\- Seguramente se encuentre en el laboratorio, como siempre. – Contestó el pequeño devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Espero que no esté muy ocupada. Te veré la semana que viene, Trunks. – Dijo el hombre despidiéndose y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Yamcha. – Repuso el niño.

El príncipe siguió con la mirada fija y puesta en el hombre hasta que desapareció. Había sentido ganas de patearlo nada más verle, pero en cuanto se enteró de que Bulma y él se conocían, y que al parecer, eran amigos, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que su ki no se elevara y su instinto no le obligara a eliminarle en ese mismo instante. El insecto había dicho que volvería la semana que viene...pero no lo haría...no si él podía evitarlo...Hablaría después con Bulma y le dejaría bien clara su opinión acerca de éste y de los demás gusanos a los que suponía que ella daría libre acceso a su casa y, por consiguiente, a su privacidad.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y dijo:

\- Vamos, Trunks...Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por hoy. – Indicó, mientras le incitaba a caminar con rumbo a la cámara de gravedad.

El pequeño asintió y ambos se dirigieron a retomar de nuevo sus entrenamientos.

Esa misma tarde, Chichi acababa de terminar su jornada de trabajo en el hospital y se dirigía conduciendo hacia Capsule Corp., el lugar donde residía junto a Kakarotto, Bulma y el pequeño Trunks.

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado y los nervios la carcomían al pensar en el impacto que iba a suponerle a Kakarotto la noticia de su embarazo. Hacía menos de una hora que había visto los resultados, y ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo...Un niño...un hijo suyo y de su amado...Nada podría hacerla más feliz de lo que estaba en estos momentos. Durante todos estos años lo habían intentado, y ya habían perdido la esperanza de lograrlo, pero por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas...por fin serían padres...padres de un niño mitad saiyajin-mitad humano, al igual que Trunks.

Seguramente a Bulma también le haría muy feliz la noticia, estaba segura de ello.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer, era cuidarse mucho y tratar de descansar y reposar el mayor tiempo posible. No podía ignorar que el caso de Bulma fue algo atípico e inusual, ya que, ella se convirtió en la única mujer humana capaz de sacar adelante un embarazo saiyajin, y existía la posibilidad de que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo que a los cientos de mujeres que se quedaron en cinta durante la invasión y que finalmente, acabaron abortando sin remedio alguno.

Llegó hasta el aparcamiento y descendió del vehículo. Caminó hasta la puerta y nada más entrar, se encontró con Kakarotto y Vegeta, los cuales acababan de salir de la cámara de gravedad dando por finalizados sus entrenamientos por ese día.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el más joven de los dos y se echó a sus brazos llorando mientras decía:

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido, cariño!...¡Por fin vamos a ser padres!. – Exclamó.

Kakarotto la abrazó por instinto, pero en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, se apartó un poco de ella y dijo:

\- ¿Qué?. ¿Estás segura, Chichi?. – Preguntó, y enseguida ella asintió en respuesta. - ¡Eso es maravilloso¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo sospechabas?. –

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y mucho más tranquila y serena, repuso:

\- Quería estar segura antes de decirte nada, ya sabes que hemos tenido muchas falsas alarmas..y yo...-

\- No importa, mi amor...- La interrumpió de inmediato el saiyajin. - Te quiero...- Susurró suavemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

\- Y yo a ti...- Repuso la mujer justo antes de besarse.

El príncipe observaba atónito la imagen. De modo que Kakarotto iba a ser padre de un niño híbrido, al igual que él. Parecía que su destino y el del guerrero de tercera clase seguían paralelamente el mismo rumbo.

A los pocos segundos, y harto ya de contemplar esa romántica escenita llena de sentimentalismos estúpidos, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ánimo de darse una ducha. Se cruzó con Bulma al subir, la cual descendía alertada por

las voces que escuchó desde el piso superior. En cuanto se enteró de la noticia, se sintió sumamente feliz y no cesó de darles la enhorabuena a los futuros papás.

Pronto se unieron los dos hijos de Vegeta, los cuales se mostraron alegres por ellos, sobre todo Trunks, que sabía lo mucho que Chichi y Kakarotto deseaban tener un bebé.

Horas después, Bulma se encontraba trabajando de nuevo en su laboratorio. Ya era tarde, y todo el mundo parecía haberse retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar hasta el día siguiente. Ella, sin embargo, sabía que no podría dormir debido al insomnio del que padecía, y por eso, decidió emplear su tiempo en continuar trabajando hasta que el cansancio pudiera con ella.

\- ¿Nunca duermes, mujer?. - De pronto, una grave voz a su espalda, la asustó de tal modo que tropezó con una silla y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo si no llega a ser porque unos poderosos brazos lo evitaron.

\- ¡Dios mío, Vegeta!. Casi me matas del susto. – Exclamó mientras recuperaba la estabilidad por sí misma y se separaba de él.

Los negros ojos del príncipe la miraron fríamente. Acababa de darse cuenta de la manera en que ella se alejó de su contacto, como si quemara. Nuevamente, su orgullo se resintió por ello.

\- ¿Querías alguna cosa?. – Preguntó la mujer desconcertada ante aquella mirada penetrante e inexpresiva que él mostraba.

\- Creí que no querías que nadie supiera que soy el padre de Trunks. – Empezó a decir el príncipe, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared, a unos metros de ella.

\- ¿Lo dices por Yamcha?. – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. - Ya se que os habéis conocido. El mismo me lo ha dicho, y por sus palabras, he podido intuir que tu comportamiento ha sido tan "educado" como de costumbre.- Añadió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Ahora vas a darme lecciones de buenos modales, mujer? – Preguntó el príncipe no dispuesto a dejarse avasallar por ella.

Bulma le miró desafiante y sonrió irónicamente mientras le respondía:

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta. Esa sería una ardua tarea que me llevaría mucho tiempo y dedicación, y precisamente de eso es de lo que menos dispongo últimamente. – Dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia él.

El príncipe frunció el ceño en desaprobación, y en ese momento, recordó que una de las cosas que más le llamaron la atención de ella fue ese carácter fuerte del que disponía. Tentado a no continuar con ese juego verbal que ella había comenzado, replicó:

\- No he venido a discutir tonterías sin sentido contigo, mujer, sino para advertirte que no quiero volver a ver a ese insecto, ni a ninguno que se le parezca, merodeando cerca de mi hijo sin que yo sepa quien demonios es. – Pronunció con voz grave.

\- ¿Insecto?. – Exclamó Bulma irritada. - El es mi amigo y tiene mi permiso para visitar a Trunks siempre que quiera.. –

Vegeta gruñó y se separó de la pared, comenzando a caminar en dirección a ella. El hecho de que ella defendiera a ese gusano lo estaba empezando a enfurecer mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

\- Me da igual si es tu amigo, o si te revuelcas con él todos los días, pero no quiero volver a encontrármelo mientras yo esté aquí¿lo has entendido?. – La increpó alzando la voz.

La mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Quien demonios se creía que era él para decidir con quien debía relacionarse su hijo?. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, no esta dispuesta a pasar por ahí...de eso nada...

\- ¿Como te atreves a darme ordenes?. – Le gritó enfurecida. - Ya no soy tu esclava, y no estamos en tu maldito planeta. Esta es mi casa y aquí soy yo la que dicto las normas. – Añadió haciendo énfasis en esta última frase.

\- ¿Arriesgarías su patética vida por no hacer caso a mi advertencia, mujer?. – Preguntó el príncipe a modo de amenaza.

Ella no se inmutó ante su arrogancia. Se plantó frente a él, y con los brazos en jarra le dijo:

\- No te atreverás a hacer daño a alguien a quien Trunks aprecia. – Repuso desafiante. - Y por cierto...yo no me revuelco con Yamcha, en todo caso, haría el amor con él, si es que se tratara de mi pareja, pero no lo es...- Añadió después, sin todavía comprender por qué motivo tenía que darle explicaciones a él sobre su vida privada y sobre sus amistades. - Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- Terminó de decir, mientras se giraba dándole la espalda y se sentaba frente al ordenador dispuesta a continuar trabajando.

El príncipe se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras la observaba. Sonrió de medio lado y salió del laboratorio completamente satisfecho del resultado de su "conversación". Su verdadero propósito era averiguar la relación que existía entre Bulma y ese insecto terrícola, y lo había logrado sin tener que preguntar directamente y sin despertar sospechas de que estaba interesado realmente en saberlo. Al menos, el gusano no había posado sus asquerosas manos en ella...y no lo haría nunca...no mientras él estuviera allí para evitarlo...Nadie tocaba lo que es suyo..y ella lo era...lo fue...y siempre lo será...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	11. Chapter 11

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **Orgullo saiyajin**

Después de aquella charla que mantuvo con el príncipe, Nappa intentó de todas las formas posibles, averiguar por sí mismo la misión que el Rey les ordenó a Paragus y a Broly, y lamentablemente, no obtuvo resultados que le convencieran. Harto ya de verles merodear por el planeta como si tal cosa, decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pensó en lo que haría Vegeta si se encontrara en su situación, y dispuesto a cumplir de forma precisa su obligación como responsable del ejército saiyajin en su ausencia, decidió zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Aquella noche, se dirigió hacia el bar de palacio, puesto que muchos de sus soldados le habían informado que la presencia de ambos hombres era de lo más habitual allí desde que aterrizaron en Vegetasei.

Nada más entrar, los localizó sentados en una mesa circular, bebiendo y riendo como si se hubieran hecho los dueños del lugar. Frunció el ceño, y caminó con paso firme hasta su posición. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas, y enseguida, los otros hombres que se encontraban de frente, al ver al imponente Nappa y la expresión de su rostro, comenzaron a retirarse de sus asientos de forma discreta, no queriendo resultar involucrados en aquella charla que no tenía aspecto de ser muy amistosa y mucho menos cordial.

El primero en volverse fue Paragus. Su rostro no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa, puesto que sabía que este momento llegaría.

\- Nappa... – Saludó levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente.

\- Paragus..- Repuso el enorme saiyajin.

\- Es agradable verte por aquí. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa?. – Preguntó Paragus fingiendo amabilidad y desconocimiento por el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

Nappa lo miro de forma fría, primero a él y luego a su hijo, el cual permanecía sentado en silencio observándolo todo. Sabía que mientras su padre no le indicara lo contrario, él no debía intervenir.

\- No, gracias. – Contestó negativamente ante su ofrecimiento. – Iré al grano, Paragus. Como sabrás, en ausencia del príncipe, yo soy quien estoy al mando de nuestras tropas. Supe de tu llegada y la de tu hijo a Vegetasei, pero hasta ahora, no he sido informado de vuestra misión aquí. – Se explicó sin rodeos. - Espero que no tuvieras pensado eludirme y pasar por alto mi cargo. – Añadió, esperando que sus palabras fueran un fiel reflejo de su descontento hacia la actitud de ambos hombres.

\- ¡Desde luego que no!...Nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así, Nappa. – Contestó el padre de Broly, fingiendo respeto y lealtad. - Aunque, como supongo que ya sabrás, Broly y yo fuimos reclamados por el Rey, con lo cual supusimos que no teníamos que dar ninguna explicación a nadie más.- Dijo después, consciente de que aquella afirmación resultaría bastante molesta para el otro hombre. Era muy posible que Nappa hubiera descubierto que había sido espiado, y suponía que aquello no le había gustado demasiado.

\- Pues te equivocaste, Paragus. – Repuso el imponente saiyajin de forma ruda. - Y antes de que tu falta de respeto se agrave aún mas, lo mejor es que me informes inmediatamente de tu misión. – Ordenó alzando un poco la voz y acercándose más a él de forma intimidatoria.

Paragus siempre fue consciente de que aquél encargo que el Rey le encomendó, le iba a traer muchos problemas con Nappa y con Vegeta, pero aun así, decidió aceptar. Contaba con el apoyo del propio monarca, y haciendo uso de esto último, repuso:

\- Lo siento, Nappa...pero, lamentablemente, no tengo más remedio que negarme a tu petición. Si necesitas explicaciones, pídeselas al Rey – Contestó con determinación, y sin ningún tipo de temor a las posibles consecuencias.

El enorme saiyajin gruñó en desaprobación ante sus palabras. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía permitir que ningún hombre, sin importar su rango, tratara de pasarle por encima y rehusara acatar sus mandatos.

\- Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa. – Contestó con frialdad. - ¡Arrestad inmediatamente a estos dos hombres! – Ordenó elevando la voz, dirigiéndose al resto de soldados que se encontraban allí, y que durante el tiempo que duró la conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio y expectantes ante lo que pudiera suceder.

Nada más escuchar la voz de Nappa, varios de ellos se dispusieron a cumplir con las órdenes de su superior. Se abalanzaron sobre Paragus y Broly, y lograron inmovilizarles de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?. – Dijo Broly intentando oponer resistencia al principio. Bastó la mirada de su padre para que cediera y no pusiera ningún impedimento a su arresto. No era el momento ni el lugar para que se iniciara un combate.

\- Estás cometiendo un grave error, Nappa...- Pronunció Paragus, situado justo frente a él, mientras sus brazos se mantenían aferrados a su espalda y agarrados firmemente por dos hombres.

\- Te equivocas. – Repuso Nappa tranquilamente. - Como ya te dije, mi misión en estos momentos es sustituir al príncipe. Agradece que no esté aquí, porque probablemente él no hubiera sido tan benevolente como yo. – Dijo, dejando bien clara su postura y con la certeza de que aquellas palabras dañarían gravemente el orgullo del que se había convertido en prisionero. - ¡Lleváoslos!. – Ordenó justo después, y sin ninguna intención de darle a Paragus capacidad de respuesta.

De inmediato, los soldados que habían apresado a los dos hombres, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida dirigiendo su rumbo hacia la prisión del reino, donde los encerrarían hasta que se recibieran nuevas instrucciones al respecto.

En la Tierra, habían pasado ya varios días desde que Vegeta y Bulma discutieran por la visita de Yamcha.

Esa tarde, antes de que anocheciera, y después de pasar casi todo el día entrenando junto a sus hijos y Kakarotto, decidió darse un descanso y subió a su habitación para ducharse y relajar sus músculos. Tumbado en la cama, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido días atrás cuando conoció al supuesto amigo de Bulma. Estaba seguro de que la mujer no tomaría en cuenta su advertencia, con lo que decidió esperar a que el insecto volviera a aparecer por la casa, y entonces, tomaría otro tipo de medidas.

Mientras meditaba en las posibles formas que utilizaría para deshacerse del gusano terrícola, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y sintió la presencia de un ki conocido.

\- Pasa, Trunks. – Dijo sin necesidad de preguntar.

El pequeño abrió la puerta y la cerró a su paso. El príncipe, nada más verle, pudo sentir el estado de nerviosismo e inquietud que mostraba su hijo. Extrañado por ello, se levantó de la cama, y enseguida preguntó:

\- ¿Ocurre algo?. –

Desde ese día en que Junior le comentó aquellas supuestas razones por las que él era casi como un secreto para el resto de saiyajins, no había vuelto a retomar el tema con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. Estuvo esperando a que fuera su padre el que se decidiera a contarle toda la verdad, tal como le prometió en aquella ocasión en el laboratorio. Pasados ya varios días, y sin que esa charla se produjera, se decidió a ser él mismo el que le preguntara de nuevo. Las dudas y la incertidumbre no le permitían esperar más tiempo.

\- No...bueno...el otro día me dijiste que hablarías conmigo...y yo...- Comenzó a decir el niño algo nervioso.

\- Lo sé. – Repuso Vegeta interrumpiéndole y captando enseguida lo que su vástago venía a reclamarle. – El problema es que no creo ser la persona indicada para resolver tus dudas. –

Trunks se sorprendió al escucharle. Ya estaba cansado de tanto misterio.

\- Lo..lo único que quiero saber es por qué he estado alejando tanto tiempo de ti y de Junior. – Dijo directamente, y sin dar más rodeos.

El príncipe podía intuir la desesperación que mostraba su hijo por saber la verdad. Pero él había meditado sobre el asunto, y creyó que esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerle ver que Bulma era la única culpable.

\- Por esa misma razón, deberías preguntarle a tu madre, no a mi. Ella fue quien lo decidió así. – Repuso con total convencimiento.

El pequeño se quedó atónito ante sus palabras. ¿Qué motivos podría tener su madre para eso?. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión?.

\- Pero...¿por qué?...- Preguntó ansioso por descubrir la verdad.

Vegeta frunció el ceño algo molesto al recordar aquella ocasión en que Bulma rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio poniendo como excusa unos argumentos que para él no tenían ningún fundamento.

\- Ya te he dicho que es ella quien debe responderte, no yo. – Exclamó alzando un poco el tono de voz.

Trunks se sobresaltó un poco ante la grave y dura voz de su padre. Estaba claro que no deseaba continuar con la conversación.

\- Está bien...- Dijo con resignación. Bajó la cabeza apenado y se dio la vuelta con ánimo de marcharse. En ese mismo instante, escuchó a sus espaldas:

\- Sin embargo...- Comenzó a decir el príncipe, haciendo una pausa y observando como su hijo volvía a girarse hacia él. - Hay otros aspectos relacionados con tus orígenes de los que estoy dispuesto a informarte y que deberías saber.- Pronunció con determinación. - Pero será después de que hables con ella. Estaré esperándote aquí. – Añadió, incitando a su hijo a que no dejara pasar más tiempo y que se dirigiera ahora mismo a hablar con su madre.

Trunks esbozó una leve sonrisa. Siempre quiso saber todo lo relacionado con los saiyajins, y aunque Kakarotto era uno de ellos, nunca le informó de casi nada, probablemente siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre.

\- Gracias, papá. Estoy ansioso por saberlo todo...pero tendré que esperar a mañana. – Dijo, observando el gesto extrañado de Vegeta. - Mamá ha salido con Yamcha y no regresará hasta tarde. – Añadió justo después. Al ver que su padre no decía nada más, se giró y salió de la habitación en silencio.

La última frase que pronunció Trunks, sorprendió tanto al príncipe, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que su hijo le dejó nuevamente a solas. El solo hecho de imaginar a Bulma acompañada de ese insecto, comenzó a irritarle hasta el punto de tener que controlarse para que su ki no se elevara. ¿Quien se creía que era esa sabandija?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar arrebatarle lo que es suyo?. Gruñó furioso. Si no fuera por su orgullo, iría ahora mismo en su búsqueda, le partiría todos los huesos a ese gusano, y después traería a rastras a la mujer hasta su casa.

Apretó los puños en señal de rabia e impotencia. Bulma le dijo el otro día que el humano no era su pareja, pero al parecer mintió. Miró por la ventana y se fijó en que estaba a punto de anochecer y Trunks le había comentando que su madre no volvería hasta tarde...¿tarde?...Probablemente eso significaba que pasaría la noche con él, o al menos, parte de ella...Gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

Las horas pasaron, y él ni siquiera bajó a cenar. No podía dejar de pensar en esos dos y en lo que estarían haciendo en esos mismos instantes. Esperó a que todo el mundo se retirara a sus habitaciones, y después, terriblemente furioso e irritado, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con rumbo al salón. Sin molestarse en encender la luz, buscó con desesperación entre el mobiliario, hasta que encontró el lugar donde se guardaban las botellas de alcohol. Agarró una de ellas y un pequeño vaso, y se dirigió al sofá dispuesto a bebérsela entera mientras esperaba a que ella regresara. En cuanto la

viera, se cercioraría de si había mantenido sexo con él, y si fuera así, la vida del insecto terminaría justo esa misma noche.

Bulma, después de pasar una agradable velada con Yamcha, se dirigía conduciendo su propio coche hasta su casa. Habían estado cenando en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y después de eso, se dirigieron a un local a tomarse una copa tranquilamente mientras charlaban, hasta que ya bien entrada la noche, decidió regresar a su hogar.

Mientras conducía, comenzó a recordar los momentos en los que se sintió incómoda al ver como Yamcha la miraba durante la cena, de una forma que sólo un hombre enamorado podía hacerlo. Quizá no debía haber aceptado salir con él, ella no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una relación con nadie en estos momentos, y de este modo, lo único que estaba logrando era darle esperanzas y que él, en cualquier momento, se le declarara y ella tuviera que rechazarle causándole un daño que probablemente se hubiera podido evitar. Tenía que pensar el modo de hacerle ver que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Mañana lo meditaría más tranquilamente y trataría de solucionarlo por sí misma.

Llegó a Capsule Corp., encapsuló el automóvil, y se adentró en la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Nada más llegar al salón, encendió la luz, y pegó un pequeño grito de susto al encontrarse con la figura del príncipe sentado en el sofá situado justo enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! – Exclamó. - ¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes que pegarme esos sustos?. – Dijo después algo enojada.

Durante unos pocos segundos, ambos se dedicaron a observarse el uno al otro. Bulma se fijó en que el musculoso torso del saiyajin se encontraba desnudo y que tan sólo vestía sus pantalones de batalla. Mientras que él, se sorprendió al ser la primera vez, desde que llegó a la Tierra, en ver a Bulma tan hermosa. Aquel negro vestido entallado marcaba a la perfección su perfecta figura, y la belleza de sus azules ojos y de su rostro, resaltaba aún más debido al pequeño toque de maquillaje que aún conservaba. El sólo hecho de pensar, que ella se había arreglado de esa forma sólo para complacer a ese maldito gusano, le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero debía mantener la calma. No quería precipitarse aún.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe y que ni siquiera puedas detectar la presencia de alguien a tan poca distancia. – Dijo con burla, justo antes de culminar de un trago el último vaso de whisky que quedaba de la botella.

Aquella actitud no agradó para nada a Bulma. Por un momento, le recordó a aquella última vez que estuvieron juntos, el día en que discutieron y él se marchó definitivamente del planeta.

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas y a oscuras como si fueras un vulgar ladrón?. – Preguntó algo enojada.

\- Esperarte. – Contestó él de inmediato.

\- ¿A mi?. – Exclamó la mujer sorprendida. Ahora si que no entendía nada. - ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?. – Preguntó con algo de ironía, tratando de ocultar la impaciencia por saber qué era lo que el príncipe quería de ella.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla con un gesto sumamente serio y frío. Había tenido tiempo de buscar la excusa apropiada para justificar su presencia allí.

\- Trunks quiere que le des respuestas. – Pronunció mientras caminaba un par de pasos hacia su posición.

\- ¿Qué respuestas?. – Exclamó Bulma extrañada y comenzando a ponerse algo nerviosa.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, mujer. – Contestó él con tono grave.

En ese momento, Bulma supo a lo que se refería. Su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse de que Vegeta pretendía que fuera ella la que le diera todas las explicaciones a su hijo.

\- ¡Oh, ya entiendo!...¡Le has remitido a mí como si fuera yo la responsable de todo! – Dijo ofendida y con enojo. - ¿Por qué no le has dicho tú a lo que os dedicáis los saiyajins?...¿o es que acaso no piensas decirle lo mucho que os divierte conquistar planetas y esclavizar a sus gentes?...- Estaba furiosa. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Vegeta pusiera a su hijo en su contra, dado que esas era las que parecían ser sus intenciones.

\- Porque eso no es lo que le interesa saber, de momento...- Repuso él sin moverse de su posición. - Y no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema en enseñarle todo lo que representa nuestra raza...Muy pronto, será consciente de todo lo que significa ser un saiyajin. – Dijo con orgullo y sin signos aparentes de que las palabras de Bulma supusieran una ofensa para él.

Bulma lo miró desafiante, mientras decía:

\- Estás completamente equivocado si crees que a él le va a agradar saber la verdad de vuestras costumbres. El no es como vosotros...- Pronunció con convencimiento.

\- Eso habrá que verlo, Bulma. – Señaló el príncipe con seguridad. - No olvides que lleva mi sangre y que no es un humano corriente y patético como el estúpido con el que sales. – Añadió después con desprecio.

\- ¿Como te atreves?. – Le recriminó la mujer al escucharle. Odiaba cuando Vegeta insultaba y menospreciaba de ese modo a la gente, sin tener motivos para ello. - ¡Al menos, Yamcha no es un salvaje como otros!. – Exclamó furiosa. - Además...¿a ti que te importa con quien salgo o no?. –

\- Tienes razón. Ese gusano no me interesa lo más mínimo. – Contestó él sin alterar su tono de voz. Caminó unos pocos pasos más hacia ella, hasta detenerse a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros, y después, esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pronunció: - Y por lo que veo...a ti tampoco.-

Bulma, algo sorprendida, retrocedió nerviosa unos pocos pasos hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con la pared a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. – Preguntó extrañada y confusa.

El príncipe volvió a sonreir de medio lado, esta vez con más arrogancia.

\- Vamos, Bulma...El hecho de que aun no os hayáis acostado, dice mucho sobre tu interés hacia él..- Contestó con seguridad y completamente convencido de lo que afirmaba.

La mujer se quedó atónita ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a inmiscuirse de esa forma en su vida privada?. Era cierto que entre ella y Yamcha no había ocurrido nada, pero lo más sorprendente es que Vegeta parecía alegrarse de ello, y no sólo eso, sino que encima, lo aseguraba como si pudiera leer en su mente.

\- Pues te equivocas. – Contestó, sacando a relucir su orgullo. Era imposible que Vegeta estuviera tan convencido de sus palabras. Probablemente, su estúpida arrogancia era la que le inducía a pensar de ese modo. - Además...¿cómo estas tan seguro de que eso no ha sucedido, eh?..- Preguntó después a modo de burla. Quería ver su reacción al sembrar la duda en él, y dejar en el aire la posibilidad de que entre ella y Yamcha podría haber algo más que una simple amistad.

El ya esperaba una contestación así por parte de Bulma. Caminó de nuevo hacia su posición y apoyó sus dos manos en la pared, quedando ella entre medias. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y penetró su profunda mirada en aquellos azules ojos, que siempre lo embriagaron, mientras decía:

\- Porque no hay rastro de su olor en ti, ni de él..ni de ningún otro hombre...- Pronunció de nuevo con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Dirigió su rostro hacia el cuello femenino, y susurrándole al oído, añadió: - Es más...si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que todavía podría percibir mi aroma impregnado en tu piel.-

\- Eso...eso es ridículo...- Contestó Bulma totalmente desconcertada. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápida y desesperadamente, reacción que ningún otro hombre que no fuera él, había conseguido jamás al acercarse de esa forma a ella. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan guapo, tan irresistible?. Tenía que parar ahora mismo esta situación, a la cual se había dejado arrastrar por él y por su maestría a la hora de manipular a quien se le antojara. Retiró la vista de su rostro, e intentado recuperar el control, repuso: - Ahora...si...si no te importa...me voy a dormir...mañana tengo trabajo...- Dijo, tratando de escabullirse entre los dos brazos que él mantenía aún apoyados en la pared.

Pero el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. La situación del momento, y el alcohol antes ingerido, le había conducido a un estado de excitación que difícilmente podría controlar. Además, no era cualquier mujer la que estaba frente a él, sino ella...Bulma...la única hembra que consiguió hacerle perder la cabeza y por la que estuvo dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado. Ella era suya, siempre lo fue. Tenía que dejarla claro que no iba a permitir que, ni ese estúpido insecto ni ningún otro, tuvieran los mismos derechos que él mantuvo sobre ella. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a la mujer que no existía ningún hombre capaz de compararse en lo más mínimo a él.

\- Bulma... ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías de una vez?. – Dijo, dando comienzo a revelar sus intenciones.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. – Preguntó ella temiéndose lo peor.

Vegeta sonrió de nuevo. Al parecer, ella pretendía hacerse la desentendida, pero no le duraría mucho tiempo.

\- No te hagas la ingenua conmigo, mujer...- Contestó. Acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella y pronunció sin más rodeos: - He visto cómo me miras. Me deseas...del mismo modo que hace diez años...-

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable de no haber detenido la situación antes de tiempo. Hace bastante rato se dio cuenta de que Vegeta había bebido y que su comportamiento no era el normal, debido al alcohol.

\- Creo que te equivo...- Trató de decir, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por la grave y profunda voz del príncipe.

\- Al igual que yo tampoco puedo negar lo mucho que me atraes, con la misma fuerza que la primera vez que te vi. Sería ridículo intentar ocultarlo ahora¿no crees?..- Continuó diciendo él, sin prestar atención a la protesta anterior de ella.

Durante todo este rato, Bulma había tratado de escapar del encierro que él mantenía sobre ella con sus dos brazos, pero él lo evitaba una y otra vez, anteponiéndolos de nuevo e incluso acercando cada vez más su cuerpo al de ella.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que de esa forma no lograría romper con la situación, así que, intentó dialogar con él de buenas maneras.

\- ¿A...a qué viene todo esto ahora, Vegeta?...Aquello terminó hace mucho tiempo...- Le dijo, tratando así de que él se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero el príncipe no atendía a razones. Estaba totalmente convencido de que los impedimentos que ella estaba poniendo formaban parte de un juego de seducción en el que Bulma quería resultar vencedora para no tener que revelar sus auténticos deseos. Pero su pequeña resistencia le duraría muy poco...en breves minutos la tendría a su merced, suspirando y anhelando ser suya...

\- Es cierto. – Reafirmó. - Mucho de lo que hubo entre nosotros murió con el paso del tiempo...Pero está claro que hay algo que aún perdura: La pasión. – Susurró con voz sensual mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con su penetrante mirada. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la de ella, y dijo: - Tus ojos me dicen que no has podido olvidar lo mucho que yo te hacía disfrutar, mujer. Estoy seguro de que deseas revivirlo tanto como yo...Eres preciosa...Bulma...- Añadió finalmente, justo antes de acercar más su rostro con la intención de besarla.

A Bulma, aquellas palabras la dañaron más que cualquiera de los malos modales o agravios hacia su persona que él solía utilizar cuando discutían. Acababa de afirmarla

que lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, había desaparecido, y que lo único que le interesaba era acostarse con ella. ¿Como se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una de sus fulanas?. Su corazón estaba roto, él lo acababa de maltratar y pisotear como si fuera un despojo.

Inmediatamente, y para sorpresa de él, ella retiró su rostro justo antes de que sus labios tomaran contacto. Aguantando con estoicismo las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y, con todo el odio que su dañado orgullo pudo sacar a relucir en ese mismo instante, le dijo:

\- Escúchame, Vegeta: Si tantas ganas tienes de sexo, te recomiendo que acudas a uno de los numerosos prostíbulos que se encuentran dispersos por toda la ciudad para satisfacer tus bajos instintos...Porque aquí, no encontrarás lo que buscas...- Y aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del príncipe, lo empujó levemente logrando separarse de él, y corrió hacia las escaleras con la intención de alejarse lo más rápido de allí, mientras numerosas lágrimas de rabia y dolor comenzaban a hacer su aparición en sus azules ojos.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	12. Chapter 12

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **Renace el amor**

El príncipe tardó unos pocos segundos en asimilar su error. Gruñó furioso...¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de caer tan bajo?. ¿Como había podido ser tan estúpido?. Se había rebajado hasta el punto de comportarse como un vulgar baboso intentando seducirla y llevársela a la cama, y lo que es peor, completamente convencido de que lo lograría sin mucho esfuerzo.

No sólo se había rebajado y humillado al desvelarle de esa forma que aún la deseaba, sino que encima, el orgullo de Bulma había resultado claramente dañado, y estaba seguro de que ella no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Enojado e irritado consigo mismo, se quedó durante unos minutos más en el salón, hasta que decidió subir a su habitación a dormir lo que quedaba de noche y así despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido durante unas horas. Mañana vería las cosas con mucha más claridad, de eso estaba seguro.

Subió las escaleras, y justo antes de entrar a su cuarto, logró escuchar pequeños lamentos que provenían de la habitación de Bulma. Apretó los puños en señal de rabia y frustración. Sabía que él y su patética actitud anterior eran los causantes de que ella se encontrara en ese estado, pero..¿qué debía hacer?...

Antes de responderse a sí mismo a esa pregunta, ya se encontraba en el interior de la habitación de la mujer. Se quedó observándola durante unos instantes, mientras ella permanecía tumbada boca abajo sobre el colchón llorando y lamentándose amargamente.

La mujer cesó de llorar nada más percatarse de la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Enseguida supo que era Vegeta, y por un instante, pensó que él había entrado a su

cuarto con la intención de continuar burlándose de ella. Se giró furiosa, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?. – Le increpó duramente. - ¿Acaso tienes pensando conseguir tus objetivos a la fuerza?. – Preguntó dispuesta a no flaquear de nuevo ante su presencia mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada sobre el borde de la cama.

\- Sabes que nunca haría algo así...- Contestó el príncipe de inmediato. Sabía que estaba dolida, y tenía motivos para ello. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber entrado en su cuarto porque él no acostumbraba nunca a pedir disculpas, y estaba seguro de que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas que justificaran su comportamiento minutos atrás.

\- Si te soy sincera, Vegeta...ya no se de qué serías capaz. – Repuso Bulma con la voz quebrada. - Ya...no te conozco...- Añadió con amargura. Por mucho que había intentado negarlo desde que él aterrizó en la Tierra, aún lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y el haber descubierto que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, la hacía sentirse más miserable aún. Las pruebas de que él ya no la correspondía estuvieron frente a ella desde el mismo instante en que se puso en contacto con él, y sin embargo, no quiso atender a ninguna de ellas: su nueva esposa, su hijo Junior y la forma en que él la eludía constantemente desde que llegó. Fueron sus palabras, las que él pronunció en el salón, lo que finalmente la hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, y su corazón se encogió de dolor y tristeza, con una mezcla de rabia e indignación que difícilmente podría superar.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti...- Contestó Vegeta con determinación. Desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con ella, supo que sus sentimientos hacia él habían desaparecido. ¿Por qué su maldito orgullo no era capaz de aceptarlo?. Durante todos estos años, ella se preocupó bastante de que aquello que una vez existió entre ambos, terminara por perderse en el olvido para siempre. La prueba estaba en que sólo acudió a él como último recurso para tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo.

\- Te equivocas...- Repuso Bulma algo sorprendida. - Yo sigo siendo la misma...sólo que tú...- Se detuvo, dándose repentinamente cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, y terminó la frase en el interior de su mente: - ya no me amas...-

\- Solo que yo..¿qué?...- Preguntó el saiyajin extrañado.

Ella lo miró fijamente y en silencio durante unos segundos. El hombre se mantenía en la misma posición desde que entró en su cuarto, de pie, y lo bastante alejado de ella y de la cama como para que pudiera descifrar su mirada y descubrir lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras que no fue capaz de pronunciar. Suspiró aliviada por ello, y dijo:

\- Nada. Ya no importa...- Contestó retirando de inmediato sus ojos y volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Vegeta interpretó su gesto como una nueva muestra del daño que la había causado comportándose de esa manera.

\- Está bien, Bulma. – Dijo sin pensárselo más. - Lo sucedido ahí abajo ha sido un estúpido error. No volverá a ocurrir. – Exclamó finalmente, sintiendo una especie de alivio recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. - Además...estos inútiles enfrentamientos

entre tú y yo no benefician en nada a nuestro hijo. El necesita que ambos nos centremos únicamente en él y en esa maldita enfermedad que amenaza su vida. –

\- Tienes razón. – Contestó Bulma secándose las lágrimas. Ya no tenía sentido continuar lamentándose por lo sucedido. Además, su orgullo ya había resultado demasiado dañado y aunque Vegeta ya no la amaba, lo cierto es que había demostrado hasta ahora, que el hijo que compartían significaba mucho para él, de eso no había duda posible.

El príncipe suspiró aliviado por dentro. Esperaba que ella olvidara lo ocurrido cuanto antes. Odiaba verla sufrir y recordó fugazmente aquellas otras ocasiones en Vegetasei en las que ella se derrumbó tal como lo estaba en estos momentos.

\- Bien. Pues olvidemos lo demás, y ocupémonos de lo verdaderamente importante: Trunks. – Dijo con determinación. - Ahora, intenta dormir, mujer...Tus energías están al mínimo. Si continúas así, acabarás enfermando tú también. – Añadió, con la intención de dejar zanjado el asunto.

Bulma le miró con los ojos hinchados e irritados por el llanto. Vegeta estaba en lo cierto, nada era más prioritario en su vida que su pequeño hijo. Su repentina mejora, efectiva gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta, le había otorgado un nuevo rayo de esperanza, pero sabía que en cualquier momento todo podría venirse abajo de nuevo.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacerlo...- Comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada nuevamente. - Pero no es fácil para mi cerrar los ojos y esperar la llegada de un nuevo día, un día que tal vez sea el comienzo de una nueva recaída en su salud..- Pronunció, bajando la cabeza y revelando los motivos de su acostumbrado insomnio y de todo aquello que la atormentaba.

Vegeta se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Bulma siempre fue una mujer fuerte, luchadora, pero todo el mundo tenía un límite y estaba convencido de que su naturaleza humana no soportaría mucho tiempo intacta si ella no se cuidaba lo suficiente. Sintiéndose de alguna manera responsable, se acercó caminando lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el borde la cama.

\- Si eso llegara a ocurrir, volvería de nuevo a donarle mi sangre..- Dijo, sin mirarla a ella y dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y pudo observar la expresión de preocupación que él mostraba. Sabía muy bien que para Vegeta era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía y jamás demostraría abierta y públicamente cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarle y que pudiera ser interpretado como signo de debilidad o flaqueza.

\- Lo sé...- Contestó observando como él giraba su vista hacia ella. - Y también se todos los esfuerzos que estás haciendo para encontrar esa maldita cura...-

\- Entonces no le des mas vueltas, Bulma. Nunca permitiré que le suceda algo a mi hijo.- Repuso Vegeta, en un intento de que ella mantuviera la esperanza y la fe en él. De pronto, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente y en silencio, y el príncipe comenzó a sentir la necesidad de besarla en esos mismos instantes. Pero sabía que no

debía hacerlo, así que, retiró su vista y comenzó a levantarse mientras decía: - Te veré mañana. –

Bulma lo observaba caminar lentamente hasta la salida mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en sus azules ojos. Segundos atrás, mientras él la miraba y la reconfortaba con sus palabras de aliento y esperanza, pudo darse cuenta de que durante todos estos meses, no se había sentido tan segura, tan arropada por nada ni por nadie. No quería que se marchara, le necesitaba a su lado, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos más...

\- Vegeta...- Dijo, justo antes de que él hiciera ademán de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación. El se giró atendiendo a su llamada y se detuvo sin decir nada. - No...no te vayas aún...por favor...- Suplicó en un susurro y con la voz entrecortada.

El saiyan se quedó sorprendido al escucharla. Minutos atrás, ella se había alejado de él huyendo despavorida hacia las escaleras, y ahora le pedía que se quedara...Definitivamente, no era una buena idea...

\- Es tarde...Será mejor que me marche..Necesitas descansar, mujer...- Dijo, en un intento de zafarse de aquella situación de la que no estaba seguro de llegar a ser capaz de mantener el control como hasta ahora.

\- Quédate...sólo hasta que me duerma...te lo ruego...- Pronunció Bulma, dejando atrás su orgullo y cediendo ante la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de su compañía.

En ese momento, Vegeta supo que no podía negarse. No podía soportar el hecho de verla tan débil y desvalida. Se sentía culpable por ello, y su conciencia le obligó a aceptar su petición. Además, el cuerpo de la mujer apenas desprendía energía, lo cual significaba que se quedaría dormida en muy poco tiempo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó nuevamente a su lado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo abrazó, de tal forma, que parecía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tardó unos pocos segundos en asimilar la nueva situación en la que se encontraban, y después de eso, casi por instinto, él la correspondió. Rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo femenino y enseguida pudo notar como la mujer se relajaba poco a poco, sintiendo a su vez que toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo disminuía hasta lograr hacerla desaparecer.

Permanecieron así, abrazados y en silencio, durante un largo rato, hasta que el príncipe se percató de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Pensó que era el momento apropiado para salir de allí, así que, se dispuso a soltarla suavemente con la intención de tumbarla en la cama sin llegar a despertarla. En el instante en que trató de separarse, ella se removió en sueños y se aferró nuevamente a él. Suspiró resignado y fijó su vista en el angelical rostro de la mujer, cuya expresión denotaba una tranquilidad que no había visto en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir. Así que, sin otra opción, apoyó una de su manos en la cama y se echó hacia atrás, logrando de esta forma quedar los dos tumbados sobre el colchón y sin perturbar ni por un instante el contacto que ambos mantenían.

El Rey de Vegetasei permanecía en la sala del trono a la espera de recibir la visita de Nappa. Nunca le había gustado que le hicieran esperar y su impaciencia comenzaba a aflorar mientras caminaba de forma nerviosa de un lado a otro de la estancia.

Segundos después, el imponente saiyajin hizo su aparición en la sala, se acercó hasta la posición del Rey y lo saludó de forma respetuosa, como siempre.

El Rey no pudo dejar pasar ni un sólo segundo más, y sin contestar siquiera a su saludo, le dijo:

\- Nappa, me han informado que has hecho encerrar a Paragus y a Broly. ¿Es eso cierto?. – Preguntó mirándole fijamente.

\- Si, señor. – Repuso el saiyajin comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Ya eran dos las ocasiones en las que tenía que rendirle cuentas al Rey sin que Vegeta estuviera presente, y quizás este era el peor momento de todos, puesto que tendría que darle explicaciones y el monarca no era un hombre al que se le pudiera eludir fácilmente con respuestas y justificaciones simples.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?. – Volvió a cuestionar el Rey, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

\- Se negaron a darme los motivos de su presencia en Vegetasei. – Contestó Nappa, decidido a hacer valer sus razones. - Solo cumplo con mi obligación, majestad. – Añadió después, recordándole al Rey que un saiyajin de su rango jamás debía permitir esa falta de respeto por parte de ningún soldado.

El monarca se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, y después comentó:

\- ¿No te dije que fui yo quien les hizo llamar?. – Preguntó enojado. Nunca creyó que Nappa llegaría tan lejos al tomar esa decisión por sí solo. De pronto, una idea le sobrevino a la mente, y antes de que el enorme saiyan contestara, dijo: - Ya veo...ha sido Vegeta quien te ha dado esa orden¿no es así?. –

Nappa se sintió ofendido al escucharle, y sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía, repuso:

\- No, majestad. El príncipe me ordenó que averiguara el motivo de su misión, y ante su negativa a darme explicaciones, fui yo quien decidió arrestarles. No puedo tolerar esa falta de disciplina de ningún hombre, y estoy seguro de que usted lo entiende. – Contestó con determinación, intentando dejar bien clara su valía como sustituto de Vegeta en su ausencia.

El Rey sonrió satisfecho. De modo que Vegeta y su fiel amigo mantenían contacto aun a pesar de la enorme distancia en la que se suponía que estaba ese planeta al que su hijo y parte de su escuadrón se dirigieron con ánimo de conquistarlo. Probablemente, ni siquiera fuera ese su destino. De Vegeta se esperaba ya cualquier cosa, y más aún después de averiguar su estúpido interés por ese virus extraño y desconocido.

Decidido ya a no pasar más por alto la deslealtad y la falta de respeto de su propio hijo, se propuso acabar con todo ese maldito misterio de una vez por todas. Obligaría a

Nappa a que le pusiera en comunicación con el príncipe para pedirle explicaciones y ordenarle que regresara a Vegetasei lo antes posible. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nuevamente se saliera con la suya e incumpliera la promesa que le hizo diez años atrás. - ¡Maldito seas, Vegeta!. – Pensó.

\- Sabes que te aprecio, Nappa. Pero, me da la sensación de que a veces olvidas que yo soy el Rey, no Vegeta...- Le dijo de forma fría y distante.

\- Eso no es cierto, majestad. Jamás dudaría de algo así. – Contestó el saiyan, algo desconcertado. Podía intuir la enorme irritabilidad que mostraba el Rey.

\- ¡Entonces muéstrame tu lealtad y obediencia y comunícame con mi hijo mañana sin falta! – Gritó el monarca con furia.

Nappa se estremeció ante su reacción. Podía notar como el ki del Rey aumentaba peligrosamente a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Pero, señor..no se si será posible...yo..- Dijo, en un intento de evitar cumplir sus órdenes. Estaba seguro de que a Vegeta no le parecería buena idea encontrarse con su padre y tener que darle explicaciones sobre su verdadero destino y los motivos que le llevaron a realizar ese viaje.

\- ¿Me tomas por estúpido, Nappa?. – Gruño el monarca ante su patética respuesta. - Antes dijiste que fue Vegeta quien te ordenó averiguar la misión que encomendé a Paragus y a Broly. Se perfectamente que mantienes contacto con él...así que...¡no hagas que tenga que recordarte de otra forma que yo sigo siendo el Rey aquí¿lo has entendido?!. – Le increpó alzando la voz nuevamente.

El enorme saiyajin se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras. Era cierto...¡Había metido la pata diciéndole aquello anteriormente!..¿Qué podía hacer ahora?...No le quedaba otra salida más que obedecer las órdenes del Rey si no quería salir mal parado. A no ser, que antes hablara con Vegeta y éste le diera otra solución. Sí..tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

\- Si, majestad. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que mañana pueda hablar con su hijo. – Repuso, ansioso por salir de allí cuanto antes y dirigirse a contactar con el príncipe lo antes posible.

\- Bien. Y ahora..¡retírate!. – Le ordenó el monarca con un gesto de desaprobación.

Los primeros rayos del sol impactaron directamente en el rostro del príncipe, el cual fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco mientras recordaba enseguida el lugar donde se encontraba y la persona que le acompañaba, aún dormida y abrazada a él. Se incorporó, separando los brazos de la mujer hasta quedar sentado en la cama, y se giró hacia la mesilla con la intención de mirar el despertador. En ese mismo instante, escuchó la voz de Bulma:

\- ¿Que hora es?. – Dijo la mujer después de bostezar y frotar sus ojos.

\- Son casi las ocho. – Contestó el príncipe. - Nos hemos quedado dormidos los dos. – Añadió, girando su cabeza hacia ella, y comprobando que su hermoso rostro lucía el mayor esplendor que había visto en ella desde que aterrizó en la Tierra, y que atribuyó enseguida a las prolongadas horas de sueño de las que había podido disfrutar.

\- ¿De veras?. – Exclamó ella incorporando su espalda hasta quedar sentada. - ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tantas horas seguidas, que no puedo ni creerlo!. –

\- Pues créelo. – Repuso Vegeta con seriedad.

Ella lo miró fijamente y esbozando una sincera sonrisa, le dijo:

\- Gracias por quedarte...-

El saiyan se quedó un segundo desconcertado. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido y que permaneciera toda la noche junto a ella. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca de él y sonriéndole de esa forma, comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, así que, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

\- No te acostumbres, mujer. – Le dijo de forma fría. - Si necesitas algo a lo que abrazarte para poder dormir, utiliza uno de esos ridículos muñecos de pelo que te empeñabas en comprarle a Trunks de pequeño...- Exclamó, mientras se giraba y apoyaba sus pies en el suelo con ánimo de levantarse de la cama. Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, comenzó a escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas a su espalda, y rápidamente se volteó hacia ella diciendo:

\- ¿De qué demonios te ries ahora?. – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y algo enojado.

\- Me resulta gracioso que te compares con un oso de peluche...- Contestó Bulma, volviendo a reir al observar la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Vegeta.

El príncipe gruñó en desaprobación, aunque lo cierto es que le agradaba verla reir de nuevo, dejando atrás la tristeza que la invadió la noche anterior.

\- Yo no me comparo con "eso". Eres tú quien lo hace. – Protestó, cruzando los brazos ante esa absurda suposición de la mujer.

Bulma dejó de reir, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

\- No seas tonto...nunca me atrevería a hacer algo semejante...- Le dijo divertida, pero aparentando seriedad. Siempre le había gustado enojar a Vegeta con ese tipo de cosas que sabía que a él le parecían ridículas y vergonzosas. - Además..no te pareces en nada a un oso, y mucho menos de peluche. – Hizo una pausa, y después continuó: - Aunque a un monito si...pero sólo por tu cola...- Y comenzó a reir otra vez con grandes carcajadas.

Vegeta levantó sus dos cejas en señal de sorpresa al escucharla. Rápidamente, encontró una manera de contraatacarla:

\- Muy graciosa...- Dijo irónicamente y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. - Aunque como sabrás...hay ciertas diferencias entre la cola de un saiyajin y la de un estúpido

mono...- Añadió, aparentando enfado y enojo. De ninguna manera se dejaría vencer en este juego que ella había empezado. Ahora iba a ser él quien se divirtiera a su costa.

\- Solo era una broma, Vegeta. No tienes por qué enfadarte...- Contestó ella, cayendo en su trampa.

\- Tu empezaste, mujer...- Replico él, dispuesto a iniciar su particular contraofensiva. Volvió a subir sus pies sobre la cama, y acercándose un poco más hacia ella, dijo: - Dime...¿acaso un mono es capaz de hacer con su cola algo como...esto?..- Y rápidamente, aferró su peludo miembro a la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola de un sólo movimiento hacia él.

\- ¡Vegeta!...- Exclamó Bulma completamente sorprendida. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que él actuó. Y ahora, se encontraba casi pegada al musculoso y desnudo pecho del saiyajin, lo cual comenzó a ponerla completamente nerviosa.

El príncipe sonrió triunfante ante la reacción de la mujer. Pese a ello, sintió la necesidad de continuar regocijándose con su victoria.

\- En ocasiones...no necesitamos usar las manos...- Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.- Como ahora...- Añadió, justo después de que parte del extremo de su cola comenzara a tomar movimiento, iniciando un suave y lento recorrido a través de la espalda femenina.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con rapidez. La razón le pedía alejarse y terminar con esa situación, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo y parte de su mente la instaban a dejarse llevar, movida por la excitante sensación que estaba experimentando. ¡Oh, Kami..cuánto lo deseaba!...

\- ¡Oh!...Vegeta...para...- Balbuceó en un susurro, como un último esfuerzo por no dejarse sucumbir.

Por otro lado, el saiyan sintió que había llegado demasiado lejos. La situación se les había escapado de las manos a ambos y estaba seguro de que ya no sería capaz de volver atrás. El simple hecho de notarla estremecerse ante su contacto, ver sus ojos entrecerrados y escucharla suspirar, era lo máximo que él podía soportar para abstenerse de satisfacer la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de probar esos carnosos labios que tan cerca estaban de los suyos, y así...sin ya pensar en las consecuencias, aproximó más su rostro y pronunció justo antes de besarla:

\- Mujer...tú..tienes la culpa...- Enterró sus labios en los femeninos con tan ansiedad, que parecía que su vida le fuera en ello. Al igual que a ella, que de inmediato le correspondió consiguiendo que se iniciara una lucha entre sus dos lenguas, furiosas y desesperadamente deseosas la una por la otra.

Mientras el beso se prolongaba, los brazos de Bulma se aferraron al musculoso cuello del príncipe, arrastrándole hasta quedar tumbados nuevamente en la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la más mínima intención de dar tregua a sus impulsos, hasta que el saiyan separó sus labios, y mirándola fijamente, pronunció:

\- Bulma...este es el momento para detener esto...porque más tarde no seré capaz de hacerlo...-

Ella clavó sus azules ojos en los azabaches de él, y en respuesta a sus palabras, dijo:

\- Si te detienes ahora, Vegeta...juro que encontraré la manera de arrancarte esa cola de la que tanto presumes...- Replicó de forma desafiante.

El príncipe no dijo nada más. Sonrió de esa forma que sólo él sabía hacer, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Bulma. Apenas podía creer que fuera ella...su mujer...la que estuviera nuevamente entre sus brazos. Durante diez malditos años la había anhelado más que a cualquier otra cosa o persona en todo el universo. Necesitó furiosamente de ella, su cuerpo y su mente la añoraban a cada momento y el vacío que dejó en el interior de su alma nunca fue restablecido, ni por nada ni por nadie. Desde la primera vez que la vio, después de pasado todo ese tiempo, se engañó a sí mismo intentando negar lo que era ya una realidad, y al parecer, ella había hecho lo mismo.

Ahora, ambos lo tenían claro: Aunque volvieran a pasar años, siglos e incluso milenios, jamás dejarían de amarse como lo hacían y siempre se necesitarían el uno al otro para lograr complementarse del todo.

Comenzaron a acariciarse, a saborearse mutuamente, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, y entre besos y roces, sus prendas fueron tímidamente alejándose de sus cuerpos, hasta conseguir que ninguna otra cosa, que no fueran sus pieles desnudas, interrumpiera el contacto entre los dos.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Bulma comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, rendida y extasiada ante la exquisita sensación que le producían los labios y las manos de Vegeta recorriendo su cuerpo de forma exhaustiva. Ningún centímetro de su piel se libró de tal exploración por parte del príncipe, el cual prestó mayor atención en atender aquellos lugares tan estrepitosamente sensibles y placenteros para la mujer, y que él conocía a la perfección. Nunca hubo nada que le excitara tanto como el hecho de saberse responsable de que ella disfrutara de esa forma.

El primer orgasmo de Bulma hizo su aparición de forma brutal, después de que él se centrara en su húmedo y ardiente sexo. Arqueó su espalda, agarró la sábana con sus dos manos, y gritó...Gritó desesperadamente una sola palabra: Vegeta...El nombre de la única persona que era capaz de hacerla creer que moriría de tanto gozo y deleite...

Exhausta y recuperando el aliento, se encontró de repente con el rostro del príncipe, el cual había ascendido hasta allí después de saborear cada poro de la aún sensible piel que cubría su femenino torso, tras aquella explosión de placer a la que había sido sometido su cuerpo. Se besaron nuevamente con pasión y frenesí, y Bulma deseaba corresponder sus atenciones del mismo modo, así que, intentó escabullirse de entre sus brazos para así ir descendiendo con besos y caricias y finalmente llegar hasta la fuente de placer masculina. Pero antes de que lo lograra, el príncipe la detuvo y, con la ayuda de sus manos, la hizo regresar a la altura de su rostro de nuevo.

\- Después, mujer...- Pronunció entre jadeos y visiblemente excitado. – Ahora...no puedo esperar más para hacerte mía...- Volvió a besarla, sin dejar que ella respondiera siquiera, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y apretaba más su cuerpo contra el femenino.

Enseguida, Buma lo rodeó con sus piernas y Vegeta no esperó un segundo más para adentrarse en ella, recibiendo su calor y su humedad como un exquisito y delicioso regalo por el que esperó y ansió durante muchísimo tiempo. Aquello era la mayor expresión de bienestar y dicha que había sentido jamás.

Los dos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo casi frenético, entrelazados y formándose así una perfecta unión física y mental, la que nunca debió resquebrajarse, y por la que el príncipe, años atrás, fue capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que tratara de romper la extraordinaria armonía de ese vínculo que se formó entre ambos desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Bulma no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y en todas aquellas sensaciones de placer, complicidad, ternura y satisfacción que surgían en todo su ser y que se consumaban hasta llegar a formar una plena y absoluta felicidad. Se preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir sin volver a experimentar todo aquello.

Recibió su segundo éxtasis con enormes y fluctuantes oleadas de placer que recorrían sin descanso cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mente ya no respondía a la razón, y únicamente deseaba que tal delirio no terminara nunca. Vegeta volvió a besarla, a acariciarla, mientras recuperaba sus sentidos y su respiración se normalizaba de nuevo.

\- Te amo...- Le susurró con la voz entrecortada. - ¡Oh, Dios...no sabes cuánto..! - Pronunció mientras un par de lágrimas hacían su aparición entre sus azules ojos. El saiyan acarició su rostro levemente llevándoselas consigo, y no dijo nada, simplemente la sonrió con dulzura y selló sus labios nuevamente con los suyos, dispuesto a continuar haciendo el amor con ella. Reanudó sus embestidas y, minutos después, alcanzaron la cima juntos, gimiendo a la vez, jadeando y suspirando el uno por el otro. Se besaron, con pequeños y fugaces roces entre sus labios, mientras recuperaban el aliento y su ritmo cardíaco disminuía su aceleración.

Minutos después, ambos permanecían abrazados y en silencio, hasta que el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpió de forma inmediata su tranquilidad.

\- Mamá...¿estás ahí?...Son casi las diez. - Dijo Trunks tras la puerta, extrañado y algo preocupado mientras observaba el reloj que colgaba en la pared situada justo frente a él.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	13. Chapter 13

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **Complicaciones**

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su hijo tras la puerta, y se incorporó inmediatamente, quedando sentada en la cama en tan sólo un segundo.

\- Mamá...¿te encuentras bien?. – Insistió Trunks al no recibir respuesta. Lo extraño de todo es que durante un pequeño instante, le pareció haber sentido la presencia de su

padre junto a la de su madre, pero ahora, por más que se concentraba, no lograba hallarla. Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

\- Si...Trunks...estoy bien...acabo..acabo de despertarme...- Contestó Bulma de forma nerviosa mientras se giraba para observar como Vegeta pasaba tranquilamente los brazos por debajo de su nuca sin apenas inmutarse.

\- Perdona si te desperté, mamá..- Contestó el pequeño ahora ya mucho más tranquilo. - ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?. – Preguntó justo después.

\- Si...voy a ducharme y enseguida...enseguida bajo...- Pronunció la mujer algo avergonzada por la situación del momento.

\- Vale, mamá...Te veo luego. – Y diciendo esto, el niño se giró hacia las escaleras con ánimo de bajar para reunirse con su hermano.

Bulma respiró aliviada al escuchar los pasos de su hijo alejarse de la puerta. Inmediatamente después, se giró de nuevo hacia el príncipe y le dijo:

\- Uff...por un momento creí que entraría y nos vería aquí juntos..y yo...- No terminó la frase, cuando la grave voz del príncipe la interrumpió.

\- ¿Y qué?...¿crees que se asustaría por eso?...- Indicó Vegeta. - Ya no es ningún niño pequeño, asi que, supongo que ya debe saber que él no fue concebido por inspiración divina...- Dijo, mientras giraba su vista hacia ella frunciendo el ceño. Lo cierto es que, al ver la reacción de Bulma cuando Trunks llamó a la puerta, él se preocupó de esconder su ki, aunque estaba seguro de que había sido demasiado tarde, porque con toda probabilidad, el niño había detectado su presencia mucho antes.

Bulma no podía creer lo que oía. Su corazón dio un brinco al imaginar la escena, si acaso a su hijo le hubiera dado por entrar en su habitación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te hubiera importado que nos viera de esta manera?. – Preguntó totalmente incrédula.

El príncipe esbozó una media sonrisa, e inmediatamente después, se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionándola con su musculoso cuerpo.

\- Desde luego que no. – Dijo totalmente convencido. – Además...es muy probable que haya detectado mi ki junto al tuyo nada más acercarse a la puerta, asi que...supongo que tendremos que sacarle de dudas tarde o temprano...¿no crees?...- Añadió justo antes de besar fugazmente los labios de la mujer y continuar posteriormente con su cuello, mientras una de sus manos recorría suavemente uno de los muslos femeninos.

La respiración de la mujer comenzó a agitarse al escuchar las últimas palabras de él.

\- Vegeta...yo...- Comenzó a pronunciar entre suspiros mientras se dejaba acariciar por él. - No...no creo que sea buena idea que sepa lo que ha sucedido entre tu y yo...- Dijo tímidamente, esperando una reacción por parte de él, la cual no llegó, puesto que él

parecía estar más concentrado en su tarea que en escucharla. Suspiró resignada, y volvió a insistir: - Es más...creo que nadie debe enterarse...al menos...de momento...-

El príncipe se detuvo nada más oirla. Se separó de ella, y clavó su penetrante mirada en la suya mientras decía:

\- Ya veo...¿Y eso lo has decidido ahora...o ya lo tenías pensado antes de que ocurriera?...- Preguntó algo molesto.

Ella, al ver su reacción, comenzó a intentar explicarse de la mejor forma:

\- Lo cierto es que no lo pensé...yo...sólo...sólo me dejé guiar...y...- Balbuceó, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por las palabras del príncipe:

\- ¡Habla claro, mujer!...- Exclamó Vegeta alzando un poco la voz, mientras se incorporaba en la cama hasta quedar sentado, separándose completamente de ella. - ¿Quieres que lo mantengamos en secreto a todo el mundo?...¿es eso?...- Dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Bulma le imitó, y apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón, se ayudó para quedar sentada a su lado mientras decía:

\- Vegeta...tienes que entender que no es el mejor momento...yo...-

\- ¡Maldita sea, Bulma!...- Replicó el príncipe interrumpiéndola de nuevo. - Nadie dice que lo anunciemos a los cuatro vientos, pero...¡eres mi mujer y acabo de recuperarte después de diez malditos años!...- Exclamó alzando la voz como señal a su desacuerdo.

Ella ya se esperaba una reacción así, pero no tenía más remedio que intentar convencerle de la mejor forma posible. Lo cierto es que no se le ocurría de momento ninguna forma para poder explicarle a su hijo la particular relación que sus padres iniciaron hace diez años, ni la manera en que posteriormente fue interrumpida, y mucho menos la actual reconciliación que acababa de producirse. Tenía miedo de que no lo comprendiera y que, por culpa de ello, Trunks sufriera algún tipo de perjuicio, sobre todo en su salud. Estaba muy confundida, ni siquiera sabía cómo irían las cosas entre Vegeta y ella a partir de ahora, ni tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre un futuro próximo.

\- Lo sé...y créeme que yo tampoco deseo tener que ocultar lo mucho que te amo...- Dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia él y lo abrazaba con ternura. - Pero...¿qué me dices de Junior?...¿cómo crees que le afectará todo esto?...- Añadió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

\- Sólo es un mocoso. No veo el modo de que esto pudiera afectarle. – Contestó Vegeta de inmediato.

Nada más escucharle, Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del príncipe mientras decía:

\- ¿Ah, no?...¡Por Dios, Vegeta!...Estás casado con su madre...No creo que le haga mucha gracia este asunto...- Exclamó sorprendida de que él no hubiera tenido en cuenta algo tan evidente como eso.

\- Te equivocas. – Repuso el saiyan fijando su mirada en los azules ojos de la mujer. -Olvidas que Junior ha sido criado en Vegetasei...-

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó ella sin comprender al principio lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Tardó unos pocos segundos en asimilar lo que él quería darle a entender, y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del príncipe, supuso que había llegado a la conclusión correcta. - Ah...ya entiendo.. – Pronunció de pronto. - Supongo que ya debe estar acostumbrado a verte con otras mujeres que no sean su madre. – Repuso mientras se separaba nuevamente de él mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta sólo por el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Nunca me ha visto, pero eso no significa que no sea consciente de ello – Contestó Vegeta con firmeza. – El hombre saiyajin no adquiere ningún compromiso de fidelidad hacia la mujer con la que decidió unirse para procrear, por lo que la gran mayoría suelen mantener su harén y a sus amantes a pesar de ello. Unicamente las hembras son castigadas si osan mantener algún tipo de relación con otro macho que no sea su esposo. – Se explicó, aún sabiendo la opinión que tenía Bulma sobre esa costumbre a la que se había referido muchas veces como "machista y sexista". Había decidido que no tenía motivos para ocultarla ciertos aspectos de su vida durante el tiempo que habían permanecido separados.

\- Ya...lo había olvidado...- Repuso Bulma de forma cortante, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por no recordar una de las numerosas costumbres saiyajins que odiaba. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado intentando disimular los repentinos celos que le producía el imaginar a Vegeta con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

El saiyan se percató de inmediato de su reacción. Lo que menos deseaba ahora es que ella dudara de lo que sentía por ella y lo mucho que significaba para él el haberla recuperado después de tanto tiempo.

\- Escucha, mujer...Estoy seguro de que un montón de tonterías están circulando ahora mismo por esa cabeza tuya..- Comenzó a decir aproximándose nuevamente a ella. Agarró suavemente con una mano la barbilla de la mujer para dirigir su rostro hacia el suyo mientras decía: - Mírame, Bulma...tu eres la única mujer con la que siempre deseé estar. Las demás no me importan en absoluto...-

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta!...- Contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, justo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un dulce y apasionado beso.

\- Mujer...hmm...- Pronunció el príncipe en un susurro muy cerca de su oído. - ¿No habías dicho que ibas a ducharte?...¿A qué esperamos entonces?...- Agregó suavemente, casi ronroneando, mientras se concentraba en rozar con sus labios cada parte del cuello femenino.

Bulma ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ya que comenzaba a notar la forma en que su cuerpo se rendía nuevamente ante las caricias de

su amante. Rápidamente, Vegeta la cogió entre sus poderosos brazos, dirigiéndo su rumbo de inmediato hacia el cuarto de baño.

Minutos después, dos cuerpos abrazados y sedientos el uno por el otro, permanecían bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, como en un dulce preludio para lo que sucedería más adelante.

\- Vegeta...- Dijo Bulma intentando recuperar por unos instantes el control de su mente. - Volviendo a lo de antes...Entonces..¿estás de acuerdo?...¿permitirás mantener lo nuestro en secreto al menos hasta que lo de Trunks se solucione?...por favor...- Añadió con dulzura, con la esperanza de lograr su objetivo.

\- Está bien, mujer – Gruñó el saiyan algo molesto por la interrupción. - Mantendré tu farsa durante el día, pero...te lo advierto: durante la noche no pienso contener mis instintos, así que, tendrás que ser tú la que se preocupe de no despertar con tus gritos y gemidos a toda la maldita casa...- Pronunció justo después, mientras se maldecía por haberse dejado convencer ante las artimañas femeninas de la mujer.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha ante su respuesta, y emocionada, aferró sus brazos al musculoso cuello de Vegeta y comenzó a darle múltiples besos por todo su rostro.

El príncipe volvió a gruñir, e inesperadamente, agarró con una de sus manos la barbilla de la mujer haciéndola detenerse.

\- Me debes una, Bulma...- Pronunció mientras clavaba su mirada en ella. De pronto, esbozó una de sus famosas sonrisas irónicas, y justo después, añadió: - Y sé de qué manera vas a compensarme...- Acercó su rostro hacia el suyo y la besó casi con fiereza. Ella entendió a la perfección, y el sólo hecho de ver a su príncipe ejerciendo ese tipo de dominio sobre ella, consiguió excitarla hasta límites insospechados...

Mientras tanto...en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks y Junior se entrenaban luchando el uno contra el otro, hasta que en mitad de una pausa, el más pequeño de los dos pronunció:

\- Es raro que papá no esté aquí todavía, ¿no crees?. – Preguntó de pronto.

Trunks no contestó y decidió continuar el entrenamiento. Aún no podía entender lo sucedido esta mañana, cuando detectó los dos ki de sus padres juntos. Solo podía existir una explicación a eso, y también al hecho de que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho su aparición todavía. Pero lo mejor sería no sacar conclusiones de forma prematura, y mucho menos revelarle sus sospechas a Junior. Más tarde, le preguntaría a su madre...aunque...no estaba seguro de si quería saber la verdad...

Kakarotto y Chichi acababan de aparcar el vehículo donde viajaban justo a la entrada de la casa. Habían salido esta mañana temprano para ir de compras. Chichi lo obligó el día anterior a que la acompañara, poniéndole como excusa que ya que iba a ser padre, debía involucrarse desde el principio en todo aquello que tuviera que ver con su hijo. El saiyan pasó toda la mañana aburrido recorriendo multitud de tiendas de bebé, y comprando todo tipo de artilugios necesarios para cuando su nacimiento se produjera.

Nada más bajar del vehículo, suspiró aliviado. Por fin había terminado esa pesadilla. Ahora sólo pensaba en unirse a Vegeta y a los niños en su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad. Chichi se dio cuenta de la impaciencia de Kakarotto por irse a entrenar, asi que, lo dejó irse mientras ella se disponía a buscar a Bulma para enseñarle todo lo que había comprado.

Al no verla por la cocina ni el salón, se dirigió al laboratorio, donde suponía que estaría. Entró, y se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío. Justo cuando se disponía a salir de la estancia, se percató de que una luz roja parpadeaba en uno de los monitores de comunicaciones. Se acercó y pulsó el botón indicado, y al instante, la figura de un hombre al que no conocía apareció en la pantalla. Por su aspecto, supuso que se trataba de ese saiyan llamado Nappa, el hombre de confianza del príncipe y del cual Bulma le había hablado en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Quien eres tú?. – Preguntó con voz ruda el imponente guerrero.

Enseguida, ella reaccionó contestando de la mejor manera posible, más que nada, porque no tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo del necesario dialogando con ese saiyan.

\- Supongo que quieres hablar con Vegeta, ¿no es cierto?. Iré a avisarle enseguida. – Y se giró rápidamente con rumbo hacia la salida, y sin darle la oportunidad al hombre de contestar siquiera.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, y justo al llegar al piso intermedio, se encontró con el príncipe, el cual acababa de salir de la habitación de Bulma y se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar y continuar sus entrenamientos.

\- ¡Vegeta!.- Exclamó la mujer nada más verle. El príncipe se giró atendiendo a su llamada. – Nappa ha contactado con nosotros y quiere hablar contigo. –

Vegeta asintió y cambió su rumbo hacia las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio. Al cruzarse con Chichi, ella le preguntó:

\- ¿Sabes donde está Bulma?. La he estado buscando por toda la casa y no la localizo. –

El príncipe recordó en ese mismo instante la promesa que le hizo a la mujer esa misma mañana. Aún le parecía estúpido tener que andar escondiendo su relación, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones, al menos...por ahora...

\- No. – Contestó de forma seca y fría. Y sin más, comenzó a subir los escalones, esperando que las noticias que llegaran de Vegetasei fueran mejores que las de las últimas veces.

Chichi decidió probar en la habitación de Bulma, aunque le parecía extraño que ella estuviera allí a estas horas de la mañana, ya que, siempre solía ser la primera en

levantarse y ponerse a trabajar. LLamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amiga tras ella.

\- Trunks, enseguida salgo. Ya casi estoy lista. – Exclamó Bulma pensando que se trataba nuevamente de su hijo.

\- Soy Chichi. ¿Te encuentras bien?. – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Buenos días, Chichi. – Contestó Bulma mientras abría la puerta y le dedicaba a su amiga una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Me encuentro perfectamente...¿por qué lo preguntas?. –

La doctora la miró extrañada. ¿Esta era la misma Bulma de todos los días?. Su rostro mostraba un esplendor y una frescura que no había visto en ella desde que se supo de la enfermedad de Trunks. ¿Qué había cambiado?. De pronto, recordó la cita que ella y Yamcha tuvieron la noche anterior, y comenzó a sacar conclusiones...

\- Vaya...vaya...- Empezó a decir mientras se introducía en la habitación junto a la peliazul. – Parece que ayer lo pasaste muy bien en tu cita...- Dijo de forma insinuante.

\- Si...Fue una cena bastante agradable...- Contestó Bulma mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

\- Ya veo...- Repuso Chichi observándola. - Y por el aspecto que presenta tu cama...deduzco que además de cena...también hubo postre...- Añadió soltando una risita, justo después de fijarse en el edredón casi rozando por el suelo y en el revoltijo de sábanas arrugadas esparcidas por el colchón.

Bulma se quedó paralizada ante lo evidente. Un leve rubor apareció de pronto por sus mejillas. Se quedó durante unos segundos sin capacidad de respuesta, hasta que, de forma torpe, comenzó a excusarse de la siguiente manera:

\- ¡Oh!...¡pero qué cosas dices!...Lo que ocurre...es que anoche no paré de dar vueltas en la cama...y...-

\- ¡Oh, vamos..Bulma!...No tienes por qué avergonzarte...- Interrumpió la doctora con una sonrisa.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Chichi. No hubo nada entre Yamcha y yo anoche. – Replicó Bulma fingiendo sentirse molesta por sus sospechas.

Chichi sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba mintiéndole. La conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de ello. No entendía por qué razón Bulma insistía en no querer contárselo, ya que, hasta ahora, siempre habían sido sinceras la una con la otra.

\- Ya. Bueno...perdona por inmiscuirme donde no me llaman...- Contestó de forma fría, y algo ofendida. – Te espero abajo. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

Bulma la observaba mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dándose perfecta cuenta de que su amiga se sentía molesta por el hecho de no confiar en ella. Suspiró resignada, y después de meditarlo durante unos segundos, decidió contarle la verdad...

\- Espera, Chichi. – Le dijo caminando hacia su posición. La doctora se giró atendiendo a su llamada. – Está visto que a ti no puedo engañarte. – Indicó con una sonrisa. – Anoche no dormí sóla...- Añadió algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Lo sabía!...Mi intuición nunca falla – Exclamó Chichi exultante mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. - No sabes cuánto me alegro, Bulma. Yamcha es un buen hombre y te ama...estoy segura de que...-

\- No fue Yamcha. – Interrumpió de pronto la peliazul casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué?. – Preguntó la doctora no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

Enseguida, Bulma se explicó y comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó de su cita anoche y se encontró con Vegeta esperándola en el salón. Chichi se mostró algo sorprendida del inesperado rumbo que había tomado la relación entre el príncipe y ella, pese a que siempre supo que aún se amaban, y que lo único que se había estado interponiendo entre los dos era el pronunciado orgullo del que ambos disponían. La peliazul le suplicó a su amiga que no dijera nada a los niños y que mantuviera el secreto hasta que todo lo de Trunks se solucionara. También le pidió que no dijera nada a Kakarotto, puesto que era muy probable que, debido a su extremado despiste, terminara por delatarles delante de los niños.

Chichi prometió no decir nada y guardar el secreto, y justo después le comentó a su amiga que Vegeta se encontraba hablando con Nappa en estos mismos momentos. Bulma, al escuchar esto último, comenzó a terminar de vestirse con rapidez para ir a reunirse con ellos, con la esperanza de que se hubiera ya encontrado un remedio para paliar la enfermedad de su hijo.

Mientras, en el laboratorio...

\- ¡Maldita sea, Nappa!. ¿Por qué no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada?. – Gruñó Vegeta en cuanto el enorme saiyajin le contó lo sucedido con su padre.

\- Lo siento, Vegeta. Pero ya sabes como es tu padre...caí como un estúpido en su trampa. – Intentó disculparse el hombre, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por haber metido la pata de esa forma.

\- Está bien.- Volvió a gruñir el príncipe. - Ya no hay solución. No tenemos más remedio que hacer lo que él dice. – Añadió después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo?...- Preguntó sorprendido Nappa. - ¡Si hacemos eso, se dará cuenta de que todo el viaje que planeaste fue un engaño!...-

\- ¿Crees que no lo se?. – Exclamó Vegeta alzando la voz. - Pero no tenemos otra alternativa. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar de forma nerviosa por toda la estancia.

Nappa permaneció en silencio, observándole moverse mientras meditaba. La situación se les había escapado de las manos y estaba seguro de que ya poco o nada podían hacer para continuar ocultando la verdad, aunque no quería perder la esperanza aún. Suponía que Vegeta estaba tratando de encontrar alguna solución de última hora, no era la primera vez que el príncipe terminaba por sorprenderle con su enorme inteligencia y agudizada astucia.

De pronto, el príncipe cesó de caminar, y girándose de nuevo hacia la pantalla, dijo:

\- No hay más que hablar, Nappa. Hablaré con mi padre esta misma tarde. – Repuso con seriedad.

El enorme saiyajin suspiró resignado. Un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar cómo sería el encuentro entre padre e hijo, y lo que resultaría de ello.

\- ¿Vas a contarle todo?. – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

\- Solo lo evidente, Nappa. – Contestó Vegeta con convicción. - El resto tendrá que averiguarlo por sí solo. –

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


	14. Último capítulo escrito por Dioxa

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria plagió y comenzó a publicar "Las sombras del imperio saiyajin", fanfiction del cual, éste es una secuela. A partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir que la historia no es suya, de no haber sido descubierta, jamás hubiera aclarado que la historia no le pertenece, de hecho en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer dando el crédito a quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, ya que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic. Sé que no tengo permiso de Dioxa de subir su historia y en verdad, no es algo que habría hecho por respeto a ella, pero en verdad, no soporto el cinismo con el cual la plagiadora responde que no le importa el reclamo de la comunidad e insiste con que es un homenaje, sin embargo, todo esto lo responde hasta que varias personas comenzamos a revelar la verdad, que ella no es la autora de ésta obra. Una disculpa a Dioxa por publicar su trabajo sin poder preguntarle._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Secuela de Las sombras del imperio saiyajin. Han pasado diez años desde que Vegeta abandonara la Tierra, liberándola de los saiyajins, sólo para proteger a Bulma y a su hijo Trunks. ¿Como serán sus vidas actualmente?. ¿Volverán de nuevo a encontrarse?.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **Desafiando a un imperio**

Justo cuando Vegeta cortó la comunicación con Nappa, apareció Bulma por la puerta del laboratorio. Con la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo de subir las escaleras a toda prisa, se dirigió al príncipe y le dijo:

\- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?. – Preguntó sin rodeos.

El príncipe, inmediatamente, negó con la cabeza, aún a sabiendas de que su respuesta desarmaría de nuevo las esperanzas de la mujer.

Ella suspiró, totalmente apesadumbrada. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Científicos de todo el universo estaban trabajando a diario, y no podía ser posible que, hasta ahora, no se hubiera descubierto nada nuevo. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el príncipe, el cual se acababa de sentar de nuevo y pasaba una de sus manos por su barbilla, de forma repetida, en señal de preocupación.

\- Entonces...¿para qué se ha puesto Nappa en contacto contigo?. – Volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

Vegeta, algo inquieto, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la estancia mientras decía:

\- Para informarme de otros sucesos relacionados con mi planeta. – Repuso. - No olvides que soy el príncipe, y él debe consultarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión. – Añadió despues. Aún dudaba de si debía informar a Bulma de la situación. Estaba convencido de que si lo hacía, conseguiría aumentar las preocupaciones y la ansiedad de la mujer, y eso no era lo más conveniente en estos momentos, especialmente después de que su relación acabara de ser retomada de nuevo.

\- Entiendo...- Contestó ella, no muy convencida de la explicación tan escueta que él le dio. Comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia la puerta, con la intención de salir de la estancia, mientras Vegeta la observaba detenidamente.

\- Bulma...- Escuchó decir la mujer justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta. - Esta tarde necesito usar tu laboratorio. Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo sobre un asunto...en privado. – Recalcó el príncipe.

\- Claro...no hay problema. – Contestó ella con una leve y forzada sonrisa. Estaba casi convencida de que Vegeta la ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarle. Además, ella siempre fue consciente de que el príncipe siempre había eludido comentarle detalles sobre aquellos asuntos relacionados con su reino, su padre, y temas políticos de Vegetasei. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el saiyajin hubiera nombrado al Rey, la hizo despertar su curiosidad.: - Vegeta...¿tu padre lo sabe?...quiero decir...¿sabe por qué estás aquí?. –

El príncipe la miró fijamente, y comenzó a caminar hasta su posición. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar el rostro femenino con suavidad mientras decía:

\- Mujer...no debes preocuparte por nada. Pronto hallaremos un remedio para curar a nuestro hijo. – Pronunció, intentando que su tono de voz fuera lo más tranquilizador posible, y a la vez, tratando de eludir responder a la pregunta que ella había lanzado segundos atrás.

Nuevamente, Bulma no se quedó convencida. Pero de nada iba a servir continuar insistiendo, asi que, decidió conformarse con su respuesta, al menos de momento. Le sonrió confiada, y después de que él la correspondiese, acercaron sus rostros y se besaron.

Horas más tarde, Nappa caminaba por los pasillos de palacio transportando entre sus brazos el dispositivo de comunicación portátil creado por Bulma, y que serviría para que el Rey y Vegeta pudieran establecer contacto. Su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que iba acercándose hacia los aposentos del monarca. Estaba convencido de que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación entre padre e hijo, porque conociendo a Vegeta, estaba seguro de que, esta vez, no iba a claudicar con las órdenes e imposiciones de su padre, y que, sin importar las consecuencias, seguiría adelante con sus planes. Y todo por culpa de esa hembra humana, esa mujer que parecía haberle lavado el cerebro y que le había complicado la vida desde aquél fatídico día en que la conoció. No podía evitar sentir recelo hacia ella, hacia la causante de que todos los años dedicados en educar al príncipe bajo las estrictas normas y costumbres saiyajins, no hubieran servido para hacerle entender que aquellos estúpidos sentimientos sólo le traerían problemas. Pero lo peor de

todo, es que él mismo se sentía responsable por haberle ayudado siempre que el príncipe le necesitó, incluso cuando tuvo la feliz idea de viajar hasta la Tierra para tratar de salvar la vida de ese niño híbrido, al que Vegeta reconocía como su heredero del mismo modo que a Junior. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, por el simple hecho de pensar en cómo se tomaría el Rey esa noticia, si acaso llegaba a enterarse. Ante la posibilidad de que eso llegara a ocurrir, Vegeta le había dado instrucciones, en la última comunicación que tuvieron, sobre lo que debía hacer, pero aún asi, esperaba no tener que llegar hasta ese extremo.

Se detuvo justo a las puertas de la habitación del monarca, las cuales se encontraban custiodadas por dos de los mejores soldados pertenecientes a la Guardia Real. Tragó saliba, y sin pensarlo más, llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!. – Escuchó decir desde dentro. Tomó aire, y giró el pomo de la puerta hasta conseguir abrirla del todo. Se encontró de frente con la figura imponente del monarca, el cual permanecía situado en el centro de la estancia con la mirada fija y puesta en él. Anduvo unos pasos más, hasta adentrarse del todo en la habitación, y justo después, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Llegas con retraso, Nappa. Ya estaba decidido a ordenar tu búsqueda. – Dijo el Rey de forma autoritaria.

El enorme saiyajin tragó saliba de nuevo. La expresión fría y extremadamente seria del rostro del monarca, unida a aquella forma de dirigirse a él, le hacían evidenciar de forma clara, su monumental enfado y disconformidad hacia su persona. Y por una parte, era hasta comprensible. Suponía que se sentía defraudado, porque había sido él quien le había designado como tutor de Vegeta cuando éste era sólo un niño, y por ello, le consideraba parte responsable de los continuos actos de desobediencia del propio príncipe.

Pensó que lo mejor sería no tratar de buscar una excusa para su retraso, el cual no tenía mucho fundamento puesto que no habían quedado a ninguna hora fija, aunque debió de haber imaginado que el Rey estaría impaciente, puesto que ese era un rasgo bastante significativo en su carácter.

\- Majestad - Dijo, mientras se inclinaba levemente frente a él, en señal de respeto.

\- ¿Y bien?. – Preguntó el Rey. Enseguida, dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que portaba Nappa en sus manos. - ¿Ese es el artefacto con el que podré comunicarme con Vegeta?. –

\- Sí, señor...- Contestó el enorme saiyajin, extendiendo levemente sus brazos para mostrárselo. – Si me lo permite...me pondré de inmediato a configurarlo para que dicha comunicación se realice lo antes posible. – Bastó simplemente un gesto de asentimiento del monarca, para que de inmediato se dirigiera hacia un lugar de la estancia donde apoyar el dispositivo y ponerlo en marcha...

El príncipe caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia. Estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el indicador rojo, perteneciente al sistema de comunicaciones del laboratorio, comenzara a parpadear. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde el mismo instante en que decidió viajar hasta la Tierra, supo que, por mucho que él tratara de evitarlo, su padre acabaría por descubrir el engaño. Aún así, decidió arriesgarse, con una mínima esperanza de que, con un poco de suerte, la mejoría y posterior sanación de su hijo, se hubiera realizado en unos pocos días, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para regresar de su viaje sin despertar sospechas.

En fin...nada de eso había sido posible, y ahora...tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

Durante unas horas, había tenido tiempo de meditarlo y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que actuar de forma inteligente y no dejarse llevar por su temperamento, aquél que siempre salía a relucir cuando discutía con su padre. Contestaría a sus preguntas de la forma más escueta posible, tratando de salvar detalles que únicamente terminarían por estropearlo todo aún más. De todas formas, y si la ocasión lo requería, estaba dispuesto a terminar con diez años de aquella fingida sumisión que el Rey aprovechó hasta el máximo.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en el escritorio situado en su habitación. Frente a ella, un pequeño transmisor, al que no quitaba ojo. Dirigió uno de sus dedos a su boca, y empezó a mordisquearlo de forma insistente, en señal de nerviosismo. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. – Se decía. – Esto no está bien. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es algo deplorable. – Añadió regañándose a sí misma.

Horas atrás, cuando salió del laboratorio, tuvo un presentimiento. Había notado realmente preocupado a Vegeta, mucho más que las veces anteriores en las que Nappa se había puesto en contacto con él. La curiosidad la pudo más, y en un intervalo de tiempo en el que se quedó sola, instaló un pequeño dispositivo, creado por ella misma, en el sistema de comunicaciones y que le serviría para poder escuchar de forma remota la conversación que iba a producirse entre el Rey de Vegetasei y su hijo.

Sin embargo, ahora...comenzaba a arrepentirse. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de Vegeta, y menos ahora, que acababan de iniciar nuevamente su relación. Además, probablemente, la conversación giraría en torno a Vegetasei o a alguna de las misiones de conquista que los saiyajins acostumbraban a realizar, y no le apetecía escuchar detalles sobre algo así.

Pero...¿y si en vez de eso, hablaban de algo relacionado con Trunks?. Vegeta no había respondido a su pregunta sobre si el Rey sabía algo. Podía haberlo negado, y sin embargo, no lo hizo...

Un mar de dudas y contradicciones se cernían sobre la mente de la mujer de cabellos azules, batallando internamente con cada una de ellas para intentar decidir y elegir entre una opción u otra..

\- La Tierra...debí imaginármelo...- Fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por el Rey Vegeta en cuanto la imagen de su hijo hizo su aparición en la pantalla que tenía frente a sí. Unas letras pequeñas en la parte inferior, mostraban el nombre del planeta con el que se había iniciado la comunicación.

El príncipe no dijo nada. Su expresión, seria y fría, no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa al respecto. Durante unos segundos, ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio, como esperando que fuera el otro el que iniciara la conversación que, probablemente, cambiaría de forma definitiva su relación.

\- ¿Y bien?... – Preguntó el monarca, impaciente. - ¿Qué tipo de explicación puedes darme a esta nueva falta de respeto hacia mi?. –

Vegeta tenía ya casi preparada su respuesta. Estaba dispuesto a que hoy se zanjaran todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes con su padre, y de paso, intentaría variar el rumbo de la conversación hacia otro sentido.

\- Supongo que en cuanto a faltas de respeto se refiere, parece ser que ahora ya estamos en paz. – Contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿En paz?...¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó el monarca algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Como llamas tú al hecho de que estés acostándote con mi esposa?. – Repuso el príncipe alzando brevemente el tono de voz.

Aquellas palabras fueron las primeras que escuchó Bulma justo en el momento en que decidió apretar el botón del transmisor. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Jamás podía haber imaginado algo semejante, y estaba segura de que Vegeta nunca se lo hubiera contado por voluntad propia. ¿Qué clase de padre le haría algo así a un hijo?. Empezó a pensar que, tal vez, ese era el motivo de la reunión entre padre e hijo, y comenzó a sentirse culpable por andar escuchando una conversación ajena sin permiso. Sin embargo, la curiosidad la hizo mantenerse a la espera, al menos hasta escuchar la respuesta del otro interlocutor.

\- ¿Me tomas por estúpido?. – Replicó el Rey sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa ante la idea de que su hijo estuviera al tanto de lo que existía entre él y su nuera. - ¿Crees que no se que lo que Suzann haga no te importa lo más mínimo?. Además, lo único que he hecho ha sido prestarle las atenciones que tú ni siquiera te molestas en darle, como esposa tuya que es. – Añadió después sin ningún miramiento. El Rey de Vegetasei jamás rendía cuentas a nadie sobre sus actos, ni siquiera ante su hijo.

\- ¡Si tanto te gusta...puedes quedártela!. ¡No fui yo quien la eligió para mi! – Contestó Vegeta enojado y furioso. Tenía razón en que jamás le interesó nada de lo que Suzann hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero el sentirse engañado por su propio padre, era un hecho que su orgullo jamás le permitiría pasar por alto.

Enseguida, el Rey se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba intentando desviar la atención hacia otro rumbo distinto del inicial, cosa que de ningún modo estaba dispuesto a permitir.

\- ¡Pero si que hiciste una promesa que claramente has roto!. – Replicó con furia. ¡Necesito una explicación y la quiero ahora!. – Añadió de forma contundente, dejando zanjado el tema de su devaneo con la esposa de su hijo, y retomando de nuevo las riendas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?. – Preguntó Vegeta con tranquilidad. A estas alturas, ya estaba harto, cansado de tener que dar explicaciones de todo cuanto hacía. Durante todos estos años, había asumido cada orden que su padre le dictaba, más que nada por respeto hacia su condición de Rey. Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos, habían trastocado por completo su vida. Ahora, tenía que adoptar medidas y soluciones que, claramente, su padre jamás aprobaría, y llegados a este punto, las consecuencias ya no le importaban. Sus prioridades eran ahora Trunks y Bulma, y nada ni nadie se interpondría en sus planes.

La actitud del príncipe, estaba consiguiendo enfurecer cada vez más al Rey. No era la primera vez que discutía con su hijo, y salvo en un par de ocasiones, él siempre terminó por hacerse con el control de la situación, consiguiendo que su rebeldía remitiera y terminara por acatar todas y cada una de sus órdenes.

\- ¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?. – Dijo, completamente furioso. - ¡Quiero que me digas los motivos por los que me has mentido!. ¡Exijo saber el por qué de tu estancia en ese maldito planeta y por qué demonios has movilizado a todos los laboratorios del imperio sólo por un estúpido virus! – Gritó enojado.

\- ¿Te has divertido espiándome?. – Preguntó Vegeta con ironía.

El monarca gruñó enfurecido nada más escucharle. Sin embargo, eludió contestar y volvió a insistir, esta vez, con mucha más furia.

\- ¡Contesta! – Exclamó al borde de la ira.

Bulma, desde su posición, pegó un brinco y se sobresaltó asustada por la actitud y el tono de voz del Rey al pronunciar su última palabra. Realmente, Vegeta tenía a quien parecerse. Tanto padre como hijo, tenían un terrible y autoritario carácter.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio, y pensó que su transmisor estaba fallando. Se maldijo por ello, porque la conversación era más interesante de lo que había pensado y su curiosidad aún no se había satisfecho del todo. Justo cuando se disponía a golpear al aparato para ver si reaccionaba, una voz conocida se empezó a escuchar de nuevo con toda claridad:

\- Está bien...- Repuso el príncipe con la misma tranquilidad anterior. – He hecho todo esto porque necesito encontrar un remedio para paliar la enfermedad que produce ese virus...- Terminó diciendo. Lo mejor era aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas.

El Rey, comenzó de pronto a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Desde que vio la palabra "Tierra" en el monitor, tuvo la certeza de que todo este asunto tenía mucha relación con lo que sucedió diez años atrás.

\- Se trata de esa esclava humana...¿no es así?. – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta, puesto que estaba completamente seguro de ello. - Desde que me enteré que habías liberado la

Tierra, supe que ella aún vivía. Imaginé que hiciste todo aquello sólo por esa hembra. Quise castigarte por tu osadía, pero entonces, hiciste aquella promesa, y decidí darte una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo...ahora la has roto...diez años después has faltado a tu palabra, Vegeta...- Contestó el monarca con aires de decepción y desprecio.

El príncipe no se mostró sorprendido. En un principio, pensó en que lo mejor sería que su padre pensara que la persona enferma fuera Bulma, y de este modo, propiciar que continuara el anonimato de su hijo Trunks. Sin embargo, su reanudada relación con la mujer le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La había perdido una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a repetirse. Tenía planes de futuro, con ella, con Trunks y, por supuesto, con Junior. Y ellos eran su familia, su auténtica familia, con la que tenía una responsabilidad. No había cabida ya, ni para su padre ni para Suzann. El rey, porque jamás aceptaría a Trunks como heredero, y Suzann, por su traición y porque el único vínculo que le une con ella es el hecho de ser la madre de su hijo, nada más. Por todo ello, sabía que había llegado el momento de revelar toda la verdad.

\- Tengo mis motivos. – Comenzó a decir. - Y es cierto...ella está viva. Pero no es su vida la que está en peligro, sino la de su hijo...nuestro hijo, la cual depende exclusivamente de que yo encuentre un remedio para ese virus que lo está matando. –

Los ojos del monarca se abrieron al máximo al escuchar las palabras del príncipe. Completamente atónito, se apresuró a contestar:

\- ¿Un...híbrido?...¡Eso es imposible!. – Gritó. - ¡Nuestra raza jamás ha logrado mezclarse con otra!...¿Cómo es posible que seas tan estúpido como para creer algo así?.- Añadió furioso.

\- ¡No me interesa si me crees o no!. – Contestó Vegeta. - Lo único que sé es que ese niño lleva mi sangre, sangre saiyajin corriendo por sus venas. ¡Y haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, por salvarle!. – Exclamó a modo de advertencia, dejando bien claro que nada ni nadie iba a interponerse en su camino.

Mientras, Bulma continuaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación. Podía vivir la tensión generada entre padre e hijo como si estuviera delante. Incluso ella misma se encontraba nerviosa, y también asustada, sobre todo porque justo después de las últimas palabras del príncipe, se produjo un silencio casi aterrador…unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que volvió a escuchar la grave, y esta vez más calmada voz del Rey de Vegetasei:

\- Dudo mucho que ese engendro sea tu hijo, Vegeta. – Pronunció con una tranquilidad pasmosa el monarca.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa. – Repuso el príncipe. Siempre supo que su padre jamás aceptaría a Trunks como miembro de su raza, y mucho menos como parte de su familia.

\- Está bien. – Añadió el Rey de repente. Se levantó de su asiento, y pausadamente, comenzó a caminar por la estancia acariciando su espesa barba, siendo minuciosamente observado por su hijo a través del monitor. De pronto, se detuvo. Fijó su vista en la pantalla y reanudó la conversación: - Supongamos que es cierto lo que dices y que ese...mocoso...sea tuyo...¿Has pensado cual puede ser la razón de esa extraña enfermedad que padece?. – Preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. – Exclamó Vegeta completamente sorprendido. No entendía a dónde quería llevar la conversación su padre.

El monarca marcó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Meditar siempre se le había dado bastante bien debido a su prodigiosa inteligencia y astucia, la cual siempre fue mucho más efectiva que la fuerza bruta, sobre todo con alguien como su hijo, un hombre que lo heredó prácticamente todo de él. Ansioso por conocer la reacción de su vástago ante las conclusiones a las que había llegado, se apresuró a decir:

\- ¿No es evidente lo que ocurre, Vegeta?. ¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado por qué nuestro pueblo mantiene su supremacía en todo el universo desde hace tantos años?. - Preguntó intentando hacer reflexionar a su hijo, el cual le miraba extrañado. Sin darle la opción, se contestó a sí mismo: - La razón es simple: Somos la única raza que mantiene su pureza de sangre, jamás se han mezclado nuestros genes con ninguna otra especie. Nuestro linaje ha permanecido intacto durante siglos, y por ello, hemos ido evolucionando mucho más rápido que otras razas. Somos genéticamente perfectos. El hecho de que ese híbrido, al que tú llamas "hijo", esté enfermo, no es más que una prueba de que nuestra sangre es completamente incorruptible, y un fiel reflejo de que la sabia naturaleza está tratando de mitigar su error. - Se detuvo un instante. Acercó más su rostro a la pantalla, y con una espantosa frialdad, exclamó alzando la voz: - Asúmelo, Vegeta: ¡Su destino es morir, por la sencilla razón de que jamás debió existir!. –

Vegeta no movía un solo músculo. Simplemente escuchaba una a una todas las palabras que su padre pronunciaba. Notaba como los latidos de su corazón se iban acelerando a cada segundo que transcurría.

\- Por lo que sé... – Continuó el monarca. - Ese extraño virus es completamente desconocido y único en todo el universo...¿Acaso eso no constituye para ti una prueba de que mi razonamiento es completamente lógico?. – Preguntó esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Volvió a sonreir, observando la impasibilidad de su hijo. Estaba convencido de que estaba logrando hacerle reflexionar. Sin embargo, decidió dar el toque final a su discurso de la manera más fría y cruel que encontró: - Su final es inminente, Vegeta...y tanto tú, como su madre, os convertiréis irremediablemente en espectadores de su fatal destino...el cual le fue escrito nada más nacer...-

Las lágrimas descendían sin cesar por el rostro de Bulma. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel y despiadado?. ¿Cómo era posible que ese monstruo fuera el abuelo de su pequeño y adorado hijo?. De pronto, todas sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse…Ese hombre no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a ayudarles, y siendo el Rey, y además conociendo la verdad, jamás permitiría que se utilizaran los recursos de su imperio para tratar de salvar la vida de Trunks. Además, el silencio de Vegeta la estaba aterrorizando, porque quizá eso significaba que estaba siendo convencido por las duras palabras de su propio padre. En realidad, ella nunca fue consciente de la capacidad de influencia que ejercía el Rey sobre su hijo. Nunca supo si sentía respeto, miedo hacia él o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, dado que Vegeta siempre había eludido hablar con ella sobre ese asunto y muchos otros relacionados con su vida y sus funciones como príncipe.

De pronto, la ruda y grave voz del monarca interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y lo sabes, Vegeta. Deberías regresar cuanto antes a Vegetasei y olvidar todo lo acontecido. – Indicó, completamente convencido de que había logrado su propósito. - Nos veremos cuando aterrices. – Sentenció, levantándose de nuevo de su asiento, con ánimo de concluir la conversación y comenzando a girarse dando la espalda al monitor. Justo antes de que comenzara a caminar alejándose, alcanzó a escuchar:

\- Solo regresaré cuando mi hijo esté a salvo...-

\- ¿Cómo dices?. – Alzó la voz el Rey mientras se volvía rápidamente hacia la pantalla, sin todavía poder creerse lo que había oído.

El corazón de Bulma se aceleró instantáneamente al escuchar las palabras del padre de su hijo. ¡Al fin había reaccionado!. De pronto, se sintió estúpida por haber dudado un solo instante de él y de lo importante que era Trunks en su vida.

\- Lo que has oído. – Añadió Vegeta con dureza. Su fría mirada y su pronunciado gesto de desprecio, logró enmudecer al Rey. - Ha sido un bonito discurso, padre...pero lamento discrepar contigo en varios aspectos. Como sabrás, no estoy acostumbrado a rendirme bajo ninguna circunstancia, y ésta no va a ser la excepción. – Concluyó con una espantosa convicción.

\- ¡Cometes un grave error, y lo único que harás será perder tu maldito tiempo!...- Gritó enfurecido el monarca.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Contestó el príncipe.

Con los ojos rojos llenos de ira, el Rey increpó:

\- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme, Vegeta?. -

\- Desafiaré a todo aquello que se interponga. – Ratificó el príncipe. - Salvaré la vida de mi hijo, cueste lo que cueste. -

\- ¡Maldita sea, sabes que no puedo permitirlo! – Exclamó el monarca con rabia.

Vegeta, volvió a clavar su profunda mirada en su progenitor, y dijo sin alzar la voz:

\- Lo sé…-

El silencio regresó de nuevo, siendo tán solo interrumpido por la agitada respiración del Rey de los saiyajins. Pasados unos segundos, acercó más su rostro a la pantalla, e intentando controlar sus nervios, añadió:

\- Tu destino acaba de unirse al de tu hijo híbrido, Vegeta. Tendrás noticias mías. – Concluyó, a la vez que acercaba su mano al monitor, y un segundo más tarde, cortó la comunicación.

CONTINUARA….

-FIN **-**

 _Y pongo la palabra "Fin" porque es hasta aquí donde Dioxa dejó la historia y ya jamás continuó. Como he explicado anteriormente, borró todas sus cuentas y literal, desapareció, así que dudo mucho que ella algún día regrese a concluír la historia, no niego que me encantaría que lo hiciera._

 _A diferencia de quien intentó plagiar a Dioxa, yo no pretendo concluir su historia y nunca intentaría hacerlo. Si, tengo imaginación y sé redactar, pero en verdad, cada autor tenemos "algo" que nos hace únicos, y aunque un autor inspire a otro, la escencia siempre es distinta, y eso es lo que hace tan rico y maravilloso no sólo el mundo de fanfiction, sino la literatura en general._

 _Gracias por leer la historia y como dije, si tienes un comentario positivo no me lo dirijas a mí, sino a su autora, quien es la única persona que merece cualquier felicitación por esta historia._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _En cada capítulo pongo estas notas y doy mis perfiles y redes por una sencilla razón: yo no me escondo detrás de un pseudónimo y doy la cara. No subí ésta historia en mi perfil de escritora porque no creí justo el yo ganar adeptos a costillas de Dioxa. Pongo mi perfil y redes sociales para quien le pueda interesar leer mi trabajo y por otro lado, lo que decimos los que denunciamos plagios: Haz algo de tu autoría. Como dije, soy alguien que da la cara y como tal, si quiero dejar en claro que yo también soy autora, no la mejor y no de la talla de Dioxa, pero a diferencia de las personas que pretenden ser reconocidas por robar las historias de otros autores, yo si tengo trabajo propio y trayectoria en fanfiction, además de lectores fieles que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo. No soy la mejor, pero puedo enorgullecerme de que así sea un mal fic, yo lo hice y no tuve qué plagiarlo a otro autor. Por lo anterior también es que decidí crear un perfil con el nombre de Dioxa únicamente para publicar éstas historias que son de ella, y al mismo tiempo como dije, dar la cara._


End file.
